<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving the Senator by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483371">Saving the Senator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor'>FiredUpAuthor</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears'>minnieears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catastrophe Clones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bounty Hunters, Building Love, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 is a Little Shit, CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, Captain - Freeform, Clone Wars, Clones, Execution, F/M, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I just really want to be a senator in the Galactic republic ok?, I'm doing this for me honestly, Loss, On the Run, Ongoing story, Pain, Politics, Rex is a badass, Rex is a good soldier, Romance, Senate - Freeform, Senator!reader - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, There will be sex, This is entirely self serving, When I say slow burn I mean sloooooow, annoying the captain, finding love in war, no y/n, petnames, political sabotage, pre umbara, senator, there will be pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Senate is attacked by bounty hunters, you, the Senator of Batuu are forced into hiding alongside the 501st Legion, with the ever serious Captain Rex as your protector. Together you will journey to Kamino in the hopes of evading the plot which very nearly killed you. Despite the ever present danger, you find yourself drawn to the Captain and slowly begin to build a relationship with him. Will your escape be enough to put an end to the threat? Or is something more sinister approaching?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catastrophe Clones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Attack on the Senate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! This is my first long form story I am writing! I hope you enjoy my completely self satisfying story :) Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the next chapters :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Violence, Injury, and attempted kidnapping</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Something isn't right," my friend and mentor Padme Amidala turned back to me. "Bail should be here by now." I nodded in agreement.</p><p>"It is unlike him o be late to such an important meeting, we only have hours until the vote." Padme nodded at my comment but said nothing, clearly concerned. On her desk here comm beeped, a hologram appearing in front of her. </p><p>"Hello, Senators," A man with a large hat smiled tipping his brim slightly. "Your Senate building is under my control, should you all comply and hand over the Senators from Naboo and Batuu respectively we will leave you in peace. Should anyone attempt to hide or conceal these women, then there will be a price." I slammed off the comm.</p><p>"We need to go," I snapped, looking at Padme. "We need to go, noe." She nodded and started towards me, somewhere down the hall there was a scream. The comm went off again. Bail Organa appeared.</p><p>"You two need to run," he was whispering. "They are searching offices, one floor below yours, you only have minutes."</p><p>Padme immediately grabbed my arm and the two of us had sprinted down the hall from her office to the nearest communication bay, her grip never relaxing on me as we sprinted, the heels of our shoes crashing loudly into the ground beneath us. </p><p>“I need to get in touch with the 501st Legion, General Skywalker,” she commanded the communication droid. The droid began working on establishing a connection. </p><p>“Padme,” I started to question why she was contacting a specific legion but quickly decided against questioning her, mostly due to the sharp look she gave me.  My mentor was not a woman to be questioned when she had a plan. Perhaps having been the subject of numerous plots herself, she had grown to trust a specific unit over the others. </p><p>On the other end of a hologram a clone appeared, his regalia suggested he was of a high rank, possibly a captain or commander. I looked over my shoulder for a moment, anxious that we would be found.</p><p>“Captain,” Padme greeted the trooper who promptly saluted the senator. “The Senate is under attack, I have lost contact with the rest of the senators except for my colleague here who was in my office during the initial attack. There is at least one Bounty Hunter searching for us, they intend to take both myself and the Senator of Batuu with them. We need immediate assistance.” </p><p>“General,” the trooper yelled out, obviously taking the threat seriously. “We will be there soon Senator Amidala. Get yourself to safety, the further you are from the threat the bet-.” The hologram disappeared without warning. Our message had been received but we may have been found in the process. </p><p>“Padme,” I whispered hearing voices in the hall outside. I gestured towards the vents along the floor behind the communication towers. This time I grabbed her arm and together we rushed towards the wall, pulling the vents free with as little noise as we could manage. </p><p>“You first,” I muttered pushing her towards the open duct. Padme went to argue with me and I shook my head. “You have the biggest target on your back I have ever seen, get in that vent I will be right behind you.” </p><p>Padme almost laughed as she ducked her head and began crawling down the vent. The voices outside halted as she crawled out of view and I silently hoped they had not heard the creaking of the metal under her weight. I quickly scrambled after her as the door to the room we had just been in crashed open. Behind me I heard a small commotion and hoped beyond all reason that it was just another senator looking for safety. </p><p>A firm hand wrapped around my ankle and I shrieked as the grip tightened and began pulling me back out of the vent. My hands gripped desperately at the smooth vent in front of me, desperate for something to hold on to as I was dragged backwards. I felt a snap in my ankle as my body cleared the vent and I was thrown back; crashing to the floor in a heap. I groaned in pain and felt hands pulling me to my feet as a tall man looked further into the vent I had just exited. The moment the hands released my arms I collapsed again, my ankle throbbing in pain. The man by the vent laughed and I heard a similar voice behind me.  </p><p>“Ah, just the senators I was looking for,” his deep, modulated voice, held nearly no malice. This was not personal. He was not invested in his mission, if it was not for the money he would not be here. </p><p>“The Senate will pay you handsomely to leave now,” I attempted to sound regal in my plea, hoping my assessment of the bounty hunter in front of me was correct. The bounty hunter laughed again. “My home planet, Batuu, in particular, will pay heftily for my safety. Leave us now and I will personally ensure a credit transfer to the amount of your choosing.” </p><p>“Oh Senator, your pathetic planet cannot even begin to afford my fee, the Sepratists control all the money,” The blue man winked at me before ducking his head and disappearing into the duct.  A moment later he reappeared holding Senator Amidala in front of him, a blaster against her head. </p><p>“Now, ladies, we have a transport to catch,” he pushed Padme towards me on the floor. “Help her up and get moving.” His snarl echoed around the quiet room. My friend quickly and gently helping me to my feet. She shouldered most of my weight and took a careful step forward, testing our balance before beginning our slow journey out of the communication bay.  The bounty hunters took their place behind us, blasters pointed. </p><p>Padme was all but carrying me as we began our journey through the halls of the Senate. To her credit we never slowed and she never so much as grunted under my weight. For a moment I wondered why she had not fought the man harder but realized she likely believed her compliance was protecting me.  I could feel her tension across her shoulders as we moved, we had been caught too fast, there was no way  the 501st would make it to the Senate in time to save us. </p><p>“Don’t worry, General Skywalker knows there’s trouble,” Padme muttered helping me through the hall “We will be safe soon.”</p><p>“I just hope he comes before we have gone,” I muttered back, feeling a sense of dread settle in my stomach. I felt a blaster jab against my spine and grunted. </p><p>“No talking,” the bounty hunter snarled. “There will be plenty of time to talk once we have reached our destination.” </p><p>“And where might this destination be,” Padme snarled. I had only ever seen her anger in a political setting previously and was shocked to see the pure rage evident in her face. The usually composed senator was red with anger and possibly exertion. I attempted to match her determination but found the pain in my ankle too unbearable to compose myself fully, instead I settled on resigned indignation.</p><p>“You’ll know soon enough,” the bounty hunter pushed against my back and I began to stumble but Padme caught me, effectively stopping their conversation. We continued on our journey to the landing bay in silence, not seeing another being on our journey. Passing the offices of other Senators I found myself wondering if they had made it to safety. It was far too often I found myself at the funeral of one of my colleagues who had met a violent end.  Despite my differences with many of them, I found myself worried for the others. </p><p>When we arrived outside there was a small vehicle waiting, its open top suggesting that we would not be leaving the planet just yet. Padme stopped short next to me and I quickly followed her gaze, seeing a flash of white and blue across the way. </p><p>The clones were here. </p><p>“Keep moving,” the bounty hunter snapped. Padme and I turned around and stared down our two captors. </p><p>“No,” I said simply. “We will not go with you.” Padme nodded at my side. I heard the blaster fire from behind us and Padme hit the ground, my entire body collapsing down next to her. The second Bounty Hunter, the one who had stayed behind me after my capture fell face first onto the landing platform, blood slowly spreading from his form. His arm landed on my skirts and I kicked wildly to free myself of him, knowing the shot had likely killed the man. For a moment I was concerned that Padme had been hit as well, but she smiled at me showing she had simply reacted to the blast. I looked over my shoulder noticing the clones approaching, their blasters drawn and trained on the remaining bounty hunter. </p><p>Padme quickly rose to her feet and I carefully began dragging myself backwards towards the clones, knowing I would collapse if I attempted to stand. I did not wish to slow down my friend’s retreat with my injury so I settled on a slow sliding motion towards the waiting troopers. The Jedi General strode to the front of the clones, a smaller Togruta girl following closely behind. General Skywalker quickly reached out and pulled Padme behind him, the young girl quickly grabbing her hand and leading her towards the back of the small group of perhaps six clones. I felt armored hands reach under my arms and pull me up quickly, the coolness of the chest behind me suggesting heavy armor. </p><p>“Medic,” I heard the clone mumble to himself before quickly pulled me into his arms and began to stride away quickly. His helmet bore the Jaig Eyes usually reserved for an outstanding soldier. The symbol brought me a sense of comfort as it meant the man currently leading me from danger was a well decorated and respected soldier to the republic.  Skywalker nodded to the clone signaling him to take me for help. </p><p>“Can you stand,” he asked as he all but ran towards the small ship the clones had obviously used to arrive at the Senate. I shook my head. </p><p>“I’m sorry but I believe my ankle was broken when the bounty hunter used it to pull me out of the vent we were trying to use to escape.” The clone nodded and picked up his pace. Behind us I heard the sound of blaster fire and attempted to peer over his broad shoulders. The clone shifted me so view was obstructed and I was unable to see what was happening behind us, my face buried against his chest plate. </p><p>“We have a medic with us to patch you up, Senator” this clone was all business in his tone, his steps heavy with purpose. After a moment I realized this was probably the clone we had spoken to on the hologram.</p><p>“What is your name,” I asked as he boarded the ship. The clone grunted slightly as he placed me on a small cot, quickly gesturing to another behind me. </p><p>“Captain,” another clone hurried over and hastily began looking at my leg, for the first time I noticed the blood staining the hem of my dress, the bright red mixing with the light blue I had chosen specifically for my meeting with the ever fashionable Senator of Naboo and I groaned, finally noticing the sheer amount of pain I was in.  In the distance I heard blaster fire and yelling going closer. The Captain did not speak as he began to retreat from the cot. The medic looked up for a moment noticing the Captain's hesitation.</p><p>"Go, I have this under control," The Captain nodded and did not look back as he ran out of the ship drawing his twin blasters as he went. The medic quickly began working on my ankle. Looking down I could see it was clearly mangled and was possibly broken. The clone did not speak to be as he began to set my injury and wrap it in a banta-patch. His hands were steady as he worked and he did not look up once despite my obvious staring. </p><p>“Thank you,” I said quietly to the clone. He looked up at me clearly shocked I had addressed him. “May I have your name?” </p><p>“Kix,” the clone was short with me and it took me a moment to realize he was probably nervous being alone with a Senator. </p><p>“Thank you, Kix,” I said quietly. “I’m-.” The clone laughed.</p><p>“I know who you are, Senator.” Our conversation was cut short when the door of the shuttle snapped open and Padme was ushered inside.  She looked pale but otherwise uninjured. The General followed closely behind her as well as the young Togruta girl, who upon closer inspection appeared to be Skywalker's Padawan. Padme pulled me into a tight hug which I returned to the best of my ability and settled on the small bed next to me, keeping her hands locked with my own. </p><p>“The bounty hunters escaped,” Anakin Skywalker had a deep voice. His bright blue eyes were filled with a rage which appeared to go further than a simple escaped criminal. This appeared personal to the general. “We are searching the complex now, but both of you will be placed under 501st protection until he is found. Senator Amidala will be accompanied back to Naboo by myself and my Padawan, however, you Senator will be accompanied by a select number of my troops to a secure location as it appears you were the primary target of this attack.”</p><p>“And what makes you think I was the target,” I asked, careful to keep my tone neutral. As far as Senators went I was relatively unimportant in the grand scheme of the Republic, my biggest accomplishment being that I had been lucky enough to have befriended Padme early on in my term as Senator. I had been lucky in that the interests of both of our planets were generally aligned despite the vast differences in our home world's wealth. I had only just managed to have my first bill reach the Senate floor and it was doubtful it would even reach the vote. </p><p>I took a deep breath to compose myself, not wanting the others to see how shaken I was after the afternoon we had just experienced. Skywalker and Padme exchanged looks.</p><p>“Because the moment my Captain removed you from the scene Bane stopped fighting us and starting attempting to follow you, he appeared to hope to cut you and my Captain off from the rest of the battalion.  If Senator Amidala had been the true target it is likely he would have attempted to fight my clones further or make his escape in a different, less difficult, direction.” I nodded and the General seemed pleased I was not attempting to argue with him. If Padme trusted the Jedi then so could I. </p><p>“And where might I be going,” I asked sitting up straighter on my cot, Padme's grip on my hand tightened and I looked to her for a moment. Something told me she had a plan that went deeper than the one being presented to me currently. She was going to take matters into her own hands as she had done so many times before. </p><p>“My clones intend upon taking you to Kamino, they will be by your side for the entirety of your stay there. I have assigned my Captain to personally see to your safety.”</p><p>“I will not run,” I snapped back at the General. “I am needed here, to pass my bill. I would rather return to Batuu where I know I can still lead. This is obviously an attempt of my rivals to scare me into giving up my proposal to stop spending on making more clones!” </p><p>“I will champion your spending bill for you from Naboo,” Padme stated. I looked at her and sighed. While my political aspirations were still in their early stages Amidala had always been a champion in speaking at the Senate floor.  If anyone could get my stop of clone spending passed it was her, she was my biggest ally in the Senate and had been since my first term nearly two years ago.</p><p>“Has Chancellor Palpatine been made aware of my departure,” I now addressed the General accepting the fact I would likely be leaving Coruscant shortly. The General shook his head. </p><p>“As the attack today was likely the work of someone inside of the Senate you will be leaving the quietly and quickly, for that matter. We will inform the Chancellor of your departure once you have arrived upon Kamino with my clones and he will be informed that you have returned to your home world to recover from your injuries sustained today.”  I nodded.</p><p>“Thank you, General,” Skywalker nodded at me and gestured to Padme. My friend, once again,  hugged me tightly.</p><p>“The clones will take good care of you,” she promised. “Your bill will be passed and we will halt the needless spending.” I smiled at my friend and mentor. I trusted her with my work and knew she would do all she could to help me. </p><p>“Thank you, Padme,” I smiled. “Please keep me informed on the proceedings of the Senate.” The Senator nodded and stood fully. General Skywalker touched her elbow gently and lead her from the shuttle. I noticed their eyes linger on one another for a moment as they retreated from the command shuttle. I silently made note of the exchange to question after the danger has passed. </p><p>Kix returned to my bedside, having taken off his helmet I noticed he had very little in regards to modification except for a tattoo on the side of his temple in Aurebesh.  The medic leaned against the wall next to my cot. </p><p>“The Captain asked me to tell you we will be departing within the hour. “ I nodded. “You will meet with the squad accompanying you to Kamino and from there you will be given more information.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kix.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The A Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Thank you for the love on this story! Leave a comment if you have a theory about where this is headed. I'm considering adding in Rex's perspective at some point so let me know if that's something you're interested in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We reached the carrier after a short trip from the Senate building. The clones and I remained silent as we travelled. The Captain having a quiet conversation with Kix throughout the flight. I noticed they often gestured and looked at me, suggesting I was the topic of conversation. </p><p>Kix personally helped me limp aboard the ship and towards a small conference room off to the side of the hangar we had arrived in. He helped me get settled in the chair there and took up a position against the wall directly behind me, his arms crossed tightly across his armored chest. </p><p>“Kix, why don’t you sit,” I questioned the clone. He looked at me as though I had six heads. </p><p>“We don’t often relax with senators, ma’am,” he shrugged and I gestured to the seats around me. </p><p>“Well you’re stuck with me for a time, it might be nice to eliminate some of the formalities.” Kix did not laugh and remained standing against the wall. I sighed, so much for making a friend along the way. </p><p>A group of four clones entered the room, nearly all of them had removed their helmets except for the Captain who had helped me earlier. The clones all had marks signifying their sense of self and I smiled slightly. I had always admired the clones for their individuality and truly hoped the unethical nature of the cloning process would come to a stop soon. </p><p>“Senator,” the Captain greeted me and I inclined my head. “Your protection detail will be made up of myself, CT-27-5555, CT-1409, and CT-“</p><p>“I would prefer to know your actual names, Captain,” I interrupted the clone. The numbers he was spouting off meant next to nothing to me. “After all it appears as though we will be spending quite a bit of time together. I have been told by General Kenobi many of you have chosen names which you prefer.” </p><p>The clone with a tattoo of the number 5 on his forehead barked out a laugh at this.</p><p>“I’m Fives,” he smiled at me and threw himself into the chair directly across from mine. Formalities completely out of his mind as he threw his legs up on the chair next to him.  The others followed his lead settling into seats around the table, though Rex pointedly remained standing. </p><p>“Echo,” the second clone smiled. </p><p>“Jesse,” the final clone appeared more serious than Fives but I noticed he appeared to be the most at ease in my presence. I looked expectantly at the Captain. </p><p>“That’s Rex,” Fives laughed giving his brother a playful glare. “he’s a bit stuck on protocol at the moment.” I smiled at Fives. There was always one who would overshare information. </p><p>“With all due respect, Captain,” Kix spoke from behind me and I jumped having momentarily forgotten he was there. Perhaps my observation skills needed more work. “She is injured and as medic I feel it is my duty to ensure her injuries heal correctly.” The captain nodded at this, perhaps Kix did not resent me as much as I had initially feared.</p><p>“Echo, dismissed.” The clone looked as though he was about to argue but simply shrugged instead. </p><p>“Fine, someone has to take care of the crew while you’re all gone anyway,”  For a moment we all sat in awkward silence. It was clear that none of the clones knew what to make of their current mission. </p><p>“How long will the journey to Kamino,” the clones all exchanged looks. </p><p>“It will take us about a week to reach the planet as we will be in a smaller shuttle and will need to make a stop along the way. We are not looking to attract attention to our arrival and you will be introduced as a combat specialist coming to teach the cadets about wartime policy.” I laughed at this. I had no tactical experience and knew nothing of the war aside from budgetary concerns and of the involvement of the Jedi. </p><p>“There will of course be no such class and the essential personal at the facility will be aware of your true reason for being present.” I nodded at this. </p><p>“Once we arrive on the planet one if us will be stationed in your quarters at all times and the others will take shifts guarding from afar. You will be accompanied at all times by at least one of the four of us and will be kept from interaction with the majority of those on the planet. It is our hope that you make as little an impression as possible as many of the higher ups at the cloning facility are not too fond of your political ideals.” Rex still had not removed his helmet. I began to wonder if the Captain was irritated with his mandate to protect me and grew slightly irritated at the thought. </p><p>“And what are your plans for our journey there,” I asked the captain directly, he shrugged. </p><p>“Kind of hard to get yourself into too much trouble with a broken ankle and a ship full of clones. You will be completely safe on our journey.” </p><p>“It’s also kind of hard to get yourself into so much trouble a bounty hunter is chasing you,” Fives responded. “I have a feeling the Senator over here finds herself in trouble quite often.” He winked and I shot him a dirty look, noting his eyes stayed on me, admittedly not looking at my face. </p><p>“Since we left in such a hurry I was unable to collect my belongings, will we be stopping for supplies,” I questioned. The clones paused at this.  “You do realize I will need clothing and other such necessities, correct?” Fives stifled another laugh and I set a cold stare towards the captain. </p><p>“Make a list of what you need and I will personally ensure your needs are met,” Rex put emphasis on personally letting me know just how he felt about running errands for me. I pulled myself to my feet the best I could. Kix made an irritated noise from behind me and I rolled my eyes. </p><p>“Thank you, Captain Rex. Now is there anywhere I can go to freshen up it has been a long day.”</p><p>“Kix will lead you to your quarters for the night. You will be staying in the General's rooms for your comfort.” I glared at Rex for a moment. I did not appreciate his attitude with me but decided to let it pass for the moment. There was plenty of time to figure out why the Captain was being so short with me. Kix helped me to my feet and together we began walking towards what I assumed was the General’s quarters. </p><p>“Is Rex always that-“ I started but could not find the word I was looking for. Kix laughed.</p><p>“He’s a very uptight individual at times,” he confirmed. “But you get used to it, its how you know he cares.”</p><p>“Didn’t seem like he cared much for me,” I grumbled as we reached a large door. It opened suddenly revealing a large but nearly empty chamber. The dark walls did little to make the space welcoming, it was clear the General was not one for decorating his space. In the corner there was a small door leading to a refresher and I sighed with relief. A shower was exactly what I needed. Kix pointed out where I could find some basics I could need and left a paper on the small desk for me to make a list of things I would need before leaving me to return to his duties. I sighed as I limped my way into the refresher, already pulling my hair out of its intricate braids. </p><p>I sat for a moment against the counter waiting for the water to warm and allowed myself to process the day I had just had. From the moment I woke up, to calling my family back on Batuu, to the meeting with Padme and the call from Bail. I was lucky to be alive. I found myself gripping at my necklace as I sat wrapped in my towel on the floor. After a few moments I began to feel wetness on my cheeks and realized that I had started crying. Instead of stopping myself I allowed the tears to flow in the privacy of General Skywalker’s refresher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Report- Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Captain returns to the bridge following a tense meeting with the Senator to write his report and discuss tactics with the General.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! I have decided to add in Rex's perspective every two chapters. I'm hoping this will add some depth to the fic and allow us to explore a more emotional side of the clones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irritation did not even begin to cover the all consuming annoyance I felt exiting the tactical meeting with the Senator. It was possible that she was the single most irritating being I had ever encountered and I had grown up with Cody. And Fives for that matter. Any initial warmth I felt towards the small woman had completely disapaited after realizing she was completely self centered. After everything we had done for her today she was concerned with clothing of all things. </p><p>I hung my head in my hands for a moment before cuing up my call with General Skywalker, he would want an update on my end of the plan before we went radio silent to enact his plan to catch the Bounty Hunter. </p><p>“How’s it going on your end, Rex,” the General smiled slightly as our call began and I rubbed my temple. </p><p>“She’s- uh- she’s cooperating,” I sighed. “General, she’s already questioning things. She’s going to figure out the plan. And she is already demanding-" </p><p>“Pad- Senator Amidala told me she can be difficult to work with." The General cut me off, his tone telling me there was a bit of a story there.  "She’s not the most traditional of politicians but I have faith that you will be able to convince her of the plan.” I pretended to miss the General’s slip of the tongue. I knew there was history between the Senator and the General but like a good soldier I ignore it. </p><p>“Sir,” I was exhausted from the day we had, from the moment Senator Amidala called we had not stopped moving. The hologram of General Skywalker flickered. “I do not understand why we are in charge of the Senator. If she is the primary target then wouldn’t being under Jedi protection prove to be more effective than wasting my top men on a protection detail?" </p><p>The General shook his head at me, chuckling as he did so. </p><p>“Rex, that’s exactly what the Separatists would want us to do, sending her with you is the easiest way to determine if she is the true target. I trust you with this. You’ve kept Padme alive in the past, this isn’t much different.”</p><p>“But sir-“</p><p>‘Rex, this is not a debate. She is in danger. It is our duty to protect her. You will keep her alive until we catch whoever it is that ordered the attack today, and that is an order.” The hologram ended and I cursed under my breath. </p><p>A large part of me hoped this mission would be a short one but that relied on the General and Senator Amidala. All I could do is accept the fact I was tasked with protecting a Senator who had already questioned my authority after only knowing her for less than a standard day.</p><p>“Rex,” Fives jogged over to me and I sighed, not in the mood to deal with my brothers overly excited predisposition.  “What’s the plan?” I shrugged purposely looking disinterested. I needed him to leave already. </p><p>“Keep her alive.” Fives glared at me. He set his helmet down next to mine and waited expecting me to elaborate or clue him in on the plan behind the scenes. </p><p>“I have to write my report, you are dismissed.” Fives nodded, He would likely question me later but I did not care presently.  I sat down and pulled out my data pad, instinctively opening the template I used for my combat reports.  After inputting the general information I began going through my recollection of the events writing the report as a stream of consciousness I would edit later to avoid any questioning should the General decide to review my reports, a job he had never once completed.  I sighed for what felt like the millionth time int he past hour alone remembering how excited the men had been for some off time just earlier today. </p><p>The General had gathered a small unit consisting of the Commander, Echo, Jesse, Fives, Hardcase, and myself to stealthily infiltrate the Senate building. Kix accompanied the squad in order to provide medical attention should any of the hostages in the Senate building require it.  Scaling the side of the building had been relatively simple, the battle droids on the landing platform had not even seen us coming. Then we saw them, two bounty hunters following behind the Senators. Amidala had been uninjured, but the smaller senator from Batuu could not stand, relying on the other woman. It was unclear if the paleness in her face was from makeup or pain. She had looked directly at me as I noticed her and I could see the terror in the small woman’s eye-</p><p>I deleted the last part, only the facts. </p><p>I fired the first shot off at the Bounty Hunter holding a weapon to the injured woman’s torso, hitting him twice in rapid succession in the chest. As the shot went off Senator Amidala had dropped to the ground, the smaller woman collapsing on top of her after losing her support.  I noticed the younger woman did not attempt to stand and was dragging herself feebly away from the dead man. Skywalker secured the Senator from Naboo and I gathered the other. Holding her to my chest I had run to the medic to have her injury assessed. </p><p>I stopped writing remembering the fear I had felt for the powerless woman as the blaster fire approached. I had wanted to comfort her as I would one of my fallen men but instead I had returned to the battle just as the Bounty Hunter rushed towards the shuttle. I had fired both my blasters to force him back towards the others but he had gotten around me, launching himself over the shuttle the Senator was housed inside, before disappearing off the side of the ledge we stood on.</p><p>I had failed my mission today. It was my fault that the Senators were still in danger. It was my fault the insufferable woman was accompanying us to our home world. This entire mission was my fault for not killing both men when I had a clear field for both shots. That was a guilt I would explore further the next time I was planetside, however. </p><p>I finished my report quickly, before attempting to call into the General’s quarters. I was hoping to gather supplies for the Senator before we left in the morning, wearing further insubordination should I not acquire the items on her list. I realized I had never actually had to buy things for a woman let alone items for an extended mission so I was hoping she could at least give me some hints as to what she needed. </p><p>After a few moments, the Senator did not pick up on her end. I sighed, deciding I would try again in a few minutes. I shot a message to Cody informing him of the upcoming mission, leaving out the majority of the details but making sure he knew I would not be making our plans for tonight. I had a Senator to babysit.</p><p>I called down to the room again, once again receiving no answer. I stood from my chair and activated my comm link. </p><p>“Fives, Jesse,” I snapped. “I need you to score the hangar bay, I believe the senator may be trying to make a break for it.”</p><p>“Are you sure,” came Fives reply. “She seemed content or at least resigned when Kix dropped her off in the room.”</p><p>“I’ve commed her twice now, no response, I need you to fan out, I believe the Senator may be trying to escape the ship. I need eyes on the emergency pods. No one leaves.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Both my brothers responded. I nodded to myself and started towards the General’s quarters. There was no way this woman was going to make me fail my mission twice in the same day. </p><p>“Sir,” came Kix over the secure channel. “I just spoke to Jesse, you do remember she has a broken ankle, right? She can barely walk, let alone escape a destroyer. She probably fell in the room and can’t get herself back up.” </p><p>I groaned, if I had overreacted and Kix was right Fives would torture me for the entirety of the mission. I reached the door to the General’s chambers and entered the code before slipping inside and sealing the door. The main space was empty aside from a few open cabinets and a paper on the desk. No senator. I was turning to leave, already planning a full search of the ship when I heard something fall in the refresher. Without thinking I rushed forward grabbing the handle and tearing open the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Mess- Your POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wooo another update! If you can't tell I am loving writing this story! Also feel free to check out any of my one shots if you get bored between updates :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud crash woke me as the door to the refresher slammed open and a clone with blond hair all but trampled me. He was scanning the room as he entered and for a moment I was terrified before remembering the clones were tasked with protecting me.  I quickly sat up from my slumped portion and pulled my towel tighter around me, having stayed in the warmth of the refresher for far longer than I had initially intended. I had continued to cry throughout my shower and must have fallen asleep sitting in the steamy room afterwords. I wiped my eyes quickly and attempted to stand. I fell and smashed my head against the counter I had once been leaning on, curing as I flopped back to the ground. Today just wasn't my day, I suppose. The clone quickly looked at the ceiling while I fixed my towel which had slid down in my clumsy showing. The towel was edging on indecent before I quickly pulled it up hoping the man had not seen anything which could potentially cause a scandal. </p><p>“Uh- sorry Senator. I had tried calling into the room to get your list and uh you didn’t answer so uh-“ the clone stumbled through his words and I could tell from the way he shifted his weight that he was highly uncomfortable. I pulled my towel as tight as I possibly could to my body, unhappy with how short it fell on my legs. For his part the clone stared up at the ceiling and made no move to look at my body, a refreshing change from the countless men back home who had tried to catch a glimpse. Instead the man was focusing his golden brown eyes at the light fixture above me, his entire body at attention. </p><p>“It’s fine,” I said slowing rising to my feet, one hand securing my towel while I used the other to heave myself up.  I leaned my weight against the counter freeing my hand which unconsciously travelled to the circular pendant I wore around my neck. The smooth surface of the blue gem bringing me a sense of comfort. I squeezed it for reassurance, a habit I had been unable to break despite the many times it had been a sign of vulnerability in the Senate. “Did Rex send you?” </p><p>The clone looked at me as though I had three heads, his eyes snapping down from their position to lock with mine for a moment. </p><p>“Ma’am, I am Captain Rex. I told you I would handle the matter personally. How hard did you just hit your head, I’ll comm Kix and have him take a look-.” Rex began to ramble and for a moment I was shocked to see the clone without his helmet. </p><p>“That won’t be necessary I just was not expecting you to look-“ I gestured towards his clearly bleached hair. Rex laughed at this.</p><p>“Have to be an individual somehow, some men get tattoos, I prefer something a little less permanent” he chuckled. The clone seemed to notice I was having difficulty standing and held his arms out to me, his eyes still never leaving my face, judging my expression as we moved.  He gently lifted me, looking up as the towel once again shifted and I quickly corrected it.  Rex was careful to angle himself so no part of me would hit the door frame as we reentered the main room, his form rigid as he was cautious not to touch me in an inappropriate manner.  His grip was gentle but firm as he lowered me onto the General’s bed. I noticed small pile of black clothes on the bed and quickly scooped them up. </p><p>“Turn around,” I commanded the clone who complied immediately. I changed quickly and found that the all black clothing, while rather long on me was tight across my body, especially my chest.</p><p>“I will need proper clothing,” I gestured for the paper on the small desk. He turned around and looked at me briefly, his eyes wide, before settling his eyes on a spot above the bed. </p><p>‘Of course,” Rex shifted uncomfortably once again and I found myself wondering what could possibly be making the captain so uneasy now that I was fully clothed. If anyone should be uncomfortable it should have been me, my traditional makeup, which I wore as a sign of my marital and political status on my planet was long since gone. No one, outside of my immediate family, had seen my clear face since my childhood and I found myself acutely aware of this fact. I grabbed a small pen off of the bedside and began scribbling my list on a small piece of paper Rex had handed me. I quickly put together a list of essential items for the clones to retrieve for me. Rex nodded and folded the list tightly before securing it in his armor. He hesitated a moment at the foot of the bed before turning as though he was leaving.</p><p>“The other men in your protection unit have asked me to invite you to the mess hall for dinner, they are likely already there if you would like to join them, or I can send someone with a plate,” the offer seemed sincere and I smiled slightly. Perhaps Rex was not as uptight as I had initially thought. </p><p>“Would you mind helping me walk there,” I asked hoping Rex would not be angered by the request. I wanted to get along with my protection detail, as this was likely the only chance I would have to get to know any of the clones. Perhaps they would be able to provide me insight into their lives and I could use the information to amend my bill upon my return to the Senate. I see his shoulders slump and for a moment I wondered if I had upset the man. He turned around and offered me his arm, gently helping me to my feet.</p><p>“Certainly, Senator,” Rex held the door for me and supported most of my weight as we began walking towards what I only assumed was the mess hall. All formality returned to his posture as we worked our way through the ship. Rex and I remained quiet as we slowly worked our way through the narrow halls, often stepping aside to allow other clones and droids to pass us. Many of the clones saluted to Rex and he nodded at his men often. He appeared to be a popular Captain. </p><p>“I would like to thank you for your help today, Captain. Without you and your men I’m sure a broken bone would have been the least of my problems,” Rex smiled slightly and nodded.</p><p>“No need to thank us, we are sworn to protect the Republic and by extension those who serve in its Senate.” I frowned at this but said nothing. It was not my place to question the mandate of the clones. We fell into another comfortable silence and I found myself examining the clone next to me. Like all clones he was built for battle, his body radiating strength, but I found myself drawn to something else about the man beside me, there was something almost soft about him in the way he helped me down the narrow halls. </p><p>“Senator, I should probably warn you, the other clones have never met anyone of your standing before and they are, shall we say, acting up as a way to impress you.” I smiled at this, “Though they may not even recognize you without the face paint you were wearing earlier.” I laughed at this and had to stop walking for a moment to catch my balance. </p><p>“My makeup Is traditional for unmarried women on Batuu, and mine is particularly ornamental due to my standing in the Senate. It's an honor to wear it but I’m afraid it will be impossible for us to get more unless we make a stop on my planet.” </p><p>“General Skywalker has expressly forbidden any excursions to your home planet,” Rex sighed as though he disagreed with the order. “Will you be ok without it.” I nodded.</p><p>“It would likely be best for my safety to not have it anyway, it has become a recognizable look for those unfamiliar with the customs of my planet.” Our conversation dropped off as Rex halted in front of two large doors, there was a slight roar coming from the other side fo the doors and I was reminded of a school cafeteria. Rex turned to me for a moment calculating his next words. </p><p>“You look happier without it,” he stated simply. I furrowed my brow at this assuming he meant it as a compliment. I did not explain to him that it was traditional that the first man to see your face without the makeup was meant to be your husband. Instead, I smiled at Rex and followed behind him into the mess hall noting the conversation appeared to halt entirely upon our entrance.  I followed Rex to the line for food and quietly took the tray that one of the clones handed to me. Rex took it from my hands and gestured to a corner table where I saw Fives tossing some sort of bread into the air and catching it. Rex quickly loaded my tray with as much as he could possibly fit before putting his arm around my waist and slowly helping me limp to the table.</p><p>“Look at that,” Fives laughed as we approached. “Rex found the Senator!” The other clones at the table looked up at our arrival. Rex placed my tray on the table and pulled out a chair for me. The conversations throughout the mess hall slowly started back up and I was grateful that it appeared the clones had lost interest in me. </p><p>“I never lost her,” Rex snapped standing behind my chair. I tiled my head back to look at him and noticed he had not taken any food for himself. </p><p>“That’s not what your comm suggested,” Jesse snickered.  Fives leaned back in his chair, gaining an air of mock sincerity. </p><p>“Men, fan out I believe the Senator may be trying to escape the ship. I need eyes on the emergency pods. No one leaves,” somehow Fives managed to capture the gravely intonation that Rex seemed to favor when he was needed to lead. Even I snickered at the thought of Rex nearly shutting down the ship over his own jumping to conclusions. </p><p>“Escape,” I questioned the choice of wording, still finding the situation to be humorous, I was not a prisoner here, I was merely under their protection. The clones exchanged uncomfortable looks, as though worried I would become upset should they explain, finally Echo responded. </p><p>“Sorry, ma’am. The only other senator we have any experience is Senator Amidala and she tends to cause trouble when traveling with us.” I giggled at this. </p><p>“Padme always does seem to find trouble wherever she goes,” I agreed. Fives, Echo, and Jesse visibly relaxed around me, as though they expected me to be irate with their observations about Padme. “We have a joke around the Senate that the Sepratists have spent more money attempting to eliminate her than they have spent on their entire droid army. </p><p>Fives and Jesse howled with laughter at this. Behind me I heard an amused snort, presumably from Rex. However, when I looked over my shoulder at him his face was stoic as ever. Catching my gaze he cleared his throat. </p><p>“Fives, she’s under your watch while in the mess and returning to the General’s quarter, I have a report to write,” I felt a small twinge of sadness as Rex turned on his heel to leave. I watched him retreat through the hall, before he disappeared in a sea of clones by the entrance. I turned back to the table and noticed three sets of identical eyes staring at me. I suddenly felt nervous noticing the small mischievous smiles forming. It was fives who spoke first.</p><p>“So what did you do to the captain to make him so nervous,” the others laughed at this comment and I felt my face begin to heat up. </p><p>“I haven’t done anything to him,” Fives once again snickered.</p><p>“Well something is distracting the Captain.”</p><p>“Distracting?”</p><p>“Yeah, he already submitted his report.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no real updates or questions today, but so far this story is super fun to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I found that I rather enjoyed spending time with the clones. They were fun and welcoming to me, even going so far as to teach me some of their inside jokes. They made me feel safe despite the fact I likely was not. After dinner, Fives, helped me down the hall back towards the room. He was much less gentle in his gait than Rex had been and I often found myself hop-running to keep up. The clone appeared to be a very fun loving individual and would often use his hands when telling a story, forgetting he was all but carrying me back and often nearly dropping me as he became engrossed in his own stories of battle.  Fives did not appear to notice, however, as he was much too caught up talking about his brothers and the battles they had fought together. </p><p>“-and then I tackled the clanker without my weapon.” Fives concluded yet another war story and I nodded along. I was enjoying his stories greatly but found I could not pay attention due to the exertion of keeping up with him. </p><p>“Do you like your job,” I asked the chatty clone. This caused him to pause for a moment. He turned his eyes down to me, they were physically identical to Rex’s but there was something unspoken there, a humor that the Captain lacked. </p><p>“It’s all I’ve ever known,” Fives shrugged and finally slowed my pace, seemingly noticing the difficulty I was having keeping up with him. He adjusted his grip on me, all but carrying my weight now as we continued at a significantly slower pace. “We are born into our training, in batches of sorts." </p><p>“So there’s clones which are older than others,” I found myself immensely curious how the clones worked, since they were all nearly identical. Fives laughed at this.</p><p>“Of course, I’m on the younger end of things, so are Jesse and Echo. Rex is one of the originals, he fought on Geonosis alongside the Jedi, before the war had officially begun. That's probably why he's a CO. But enough about us,” Fives seemed to notice he was discussing clone matters with a civilian and abruptly changed the topic. “Do you like being a Senator?”</p><p>“I am grateful to have the opportunity to serve my people,” I smiled as I recited the party line. The phrase I would answer anytime someone questioned me about my job. I was a servant to my people and nothing else. For a moment Fives looked down at me as though he understood the hidden meaning behind my words. This startled me, I did not want the clone to know my secrets just as he did not want me knowing there’s “I like to think I am speaking for them and protecting their interests.” Fives carefree demeanor stiffened as I spoke and for a moment I wondered if he was upset with my words. </p><p>“A servant of the Republic, like us,” he stated simply and I nodded. There was a mutual understanding behind the way he phrased it. We were both trapped in our roles but had learned to accept and thrive in them. We did not speak for the rest of our walk, a welcome silence after the hours of conversation back in the mess. Kix had never joined us but Fives had informed me that he would be meeting with me in the morning to look at my damaged foot likely before we boarded our shuttle to Kamino. According to the others, Kix was incredibly serious about all matters health and would likely torture me to ensure my ankle healed correctly.  </p><p>The landing bay was significantly quieter than it had been when I had arrived earlier, the commotion giving way to near silence as a handful of clones moved around filling tanks on ships. It was almost peaceful as passed and for a moment I wished we were staying aboard longer. I felt as though I would find peace among the clones and their strict ritual.  A familiar blond buzz cut was waiting for us outside of the quarters and Fives came to a stop a few feet away from Rex, nearly knocking me over in his abruptness.</p><p>“Captain,” he snapped to attention, obviously surprised to see Rex. Rex nodded and Fives’ posture loosened up. I could tell from the look they exchanged that the two were close, as it appeared they were having a silent conversation. </p><p>“This is where I leave you, Cuyan,” I furrowed my brow at the unfamiliar name.</p><p>“I do not speak Mando’a,” Fives smiled at this, a rather mischievous look. </p><p>“It means survivor, it’s a compliment.” I smiled at this, I liked the name. Rex on the other hand shot his brother a look.</p><p>“You’ll pick it up soon enough,” Fives laughed retreating. “See you.” I smiled at Fives’ retreating back before turning to Rex who had busied himself opening the door to the room.</p><p>“Will I be having guards tonight,” I questioned the Captain as I worked my way along the wall to enter the room. I ever so gracefully crashed onto the bed and waited for his response.  </p><p>“Yes,” he grunted. Sitting down on the chair across the room from me. “This is arguably the safest part of our journey so we will be testing out the guard schedule tonight. I will be stationed here with you. Fives, Jesse and Kix are going to be guarding the entrances from a distance and checking in with me throughout the night.” I nodded at this. Throughout dinner I had grown to like Jesse and Fives. Echo had also been incredibly welcoming to me but would not be accompanying us, much to my disappointment. </p><p>“Thank you, Captain,” I smiled at Rex who stood and stretched. </p><p>“I suggest you sleep,” he shrugged. “We’re leaving at 0500 and I doubt you’re used to military mornings.”</p><p>“Military mornings,” I questioned. For the first time Rex truly laughed. His entire form shook as he doubled over. The sound was like music to me, it was the single best laugh I had ever heard. The sound was nearly a bark, a sort of short chuckle that went all the way through his body. It almost seemed as though the sound was being pulled from his body by force, as though it was uncommon for him to do so. The moment he finished I wanted to hear it again.  </p><p>“Oh, you’ll see.” With that Rex walked to the Refresher and closed the door giving me a moment to myself. I pulled myself up the length of the bed and pulled back the blankets feeling a heavy sense of fatigue. An attempted kidnapping was more than enough to wipe my energy. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>I woke screaming, my limbs flailing wildly around me, my forehead dripping in sweat. A large man was hovering over me, attempting to hold my body down and I screamed again. The bounty hunter was back. His strong calloused hands pinned my arms at my sides as I wildly kicked at him. Where were the clones? I could barely breath due to the pressure on my stomach prompting me to fight harder.  I kicked and screamed, hoping my guards would hear me.</p><p>“Cyar’ika,” the familiar accented voice rang out. “Calm down, you are safe.” I felt the hands move from my arms before being pulled into a tight and warm embrace, my body lifted to be pressed against a well muscled chest. </p><p>“It’s me, it’s Rex, breathe Cyar’ika,” I was still shaking but I stopped screaming, noticing the tears streaming down my cheeks. Rex pulled back from me and a wave of cool air fanned across my damp skin. Looking at him I noticed Rex had taken off his armor and was dressed in an outfit identical to the one he had loaned me earlier, a small part of me registered the fact it hugged his tone figure perfectly, showing off the sculpted muscles of his chest and arms. I sniffled and sat up in the bed, Rex instinctively reached out and placed a hand on my back to support me. </p><p>“Sorry,” I muttered, quickly becoming embarrassed at my lashing out. “Nightmare.” Rex smiled without humor and sighed. </p><p>“It’s understandable,” he offered by way of condolence. “Even the best soldiers have nightmares after experiencing the war.” </p><p>“Even you,” I pried slightly but did not have the presence of mind to notice and stop myself. Rex simply nodded. “How do you handle it?”</p><p>“Usually, I just go to work,” he shrugged. Suddenly he turned and I was aware of how close our bodies were to one another, our noses nearly touching due to the proximity. Rex was looking at me as though he was calculating something and I found comfort in his eyes as the thought. His held more secrets than Fives’. As though he was carrying the entire world on his back. </p><p>“I think the best thing you can do right now, Senator, is to go back to sleep,” I shook my head. </p><p>“Can’t the dream will just come back,” I sighed. Rex gave me a hard look, still impossibly close. </p><p>‘I’ll sit here, if you start to get upset I’ll wake you.” I smiled at Rex and lowered myself back into the blankets pulling them up from their crumpled heap caused by my outburst. I felt the bed shift as Rex laid down next to me, carefully avoiding my body with his. </p><p>“Goodnight, Captain,” I muttered as I felt the waves of sleep wash over me. </p><p>“Goodnight, Senator.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Direct Orders- Rex POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've realized that writing from Rex's perspective is incredibly fun and I am considering doing more of it going forward, but we will see, here's another chapter for your consideration :) As always let me know what you think</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex's POV </p><p>I did not fall asleep immediately after the Senator, instead reclining next to her, my arm draped lazily across  my chest. I watched as her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, her muscles relaxing underneath the thin bedding.  Without the thick pale paint she had a rosy complexion which made her appear significantly younger than I had expected, her long hair a tangled mess around her. For a moment I found myself memorizing her soft features. Especially the way her lips parted, there was something beautiful about her. In the night she almost appeared peaceful, not a shadow of the disrespectful arrogant woman I had met this morning. When she was not being a complete pain in my ass she was a sight. </p><p>I was struck with a realization that she was likely not much older than me, thanks to the accelerated growth. It was evident that for a Senator she was young, much younger than Senator Amidala. For a moment I felt bad for her, no child should be dragged into this war, not the Commander, not the clones, and not a young woman from a far away planet. I pulled out my comm and placed it on the bedside table next to me. I would check in with the others soon, once I was sure she was soundly asleep. </p><p>She appeared peaceful in rest and I began to think over our conversation. I should not have used the endearment when waking her but something about her terrified shrieks had made me want to comfort her and cyar'ika was the only kind word I could find in the moment. I did not regret the word per say but I knew if the others had heard me it would have caused a bigger issue. It was a term I had heard many clones use in 79’s in an attempt to score but had never myself used. Looking at the slumbering woman I smiled slightly realizing she probably had not even noticed I had not been using Fives’ nickname for her as she had barely been conscious. The thought that she may have missed my slip comforted me. I did not hate her but I definitely did not like her either. I could not place my feelings toward the Senator and that unsettled me.  </p><p>Next to me, the Senator shifted slightly closer to me and I found myself edging away on the bed, it was uncomfortable to be this close to the strange woman but I knew it was my duty to make her safe both physically and mentally. The plan would not work if she did not feel protected. As I was pondering the concept of her safety my comm beeped gently next to me. I picked it up and stepped away from the bed, noticing the Senator frown slightly as I rose, I would have to return to the same spot after my call.</p><p>“An intercepted signal to the Seppies mentioned our Cuyan,” Fives sounded serious as he spoke, a rarity to say the least. </p><p>“What was said,” I snapped. I needed a few hours to get her out of the system, only a few hours. Then I could make her disappear and Skywalker could do his thing. </p><p>“Still being decoded, Cap, it seems to be a command, they know their plan earlier failed. They may be desperate enough to attack tonight” I groaned at this. The last thing we needed was an infiltration attempt to grab the sleeping woman. I looked over to the bed and noticed she was huddled in tight, as though she knew of the potential danger and was shielding her body. </p><p>“Let me know once it’s been fully decoded, I mumbled into the comm knowing Fives would be on top of it for me. “KIx post up across from the room, no one comes in and no one goes out without us knowing. I want all available units on high alert, if a clunker drops a bolt I want to know.” </p><p>“Sir, yes, sir.” Came the response. Muting the comm I returned to the bed and sat again. In my absence the woman had curled in on herself, gripping tightly at the thin blankets. She was likely accustomed to much more lavish accommodations and I found myself smirking at the thought of her seeing what a real soldier slept in. Even a bed was a luxury in war and part of me hoped she never knew the desperation that came when there was not enough time to rest. My comm beeped again and I rose. </p><p>“They know she’s aboard the ship,” Jesse muttered into the comm. I was surprised to hear from him instead of Fives but let it go since it was likely they were together.  “The transmission says to find the launch plans for her ship and to find her destination.” I stifled a groan. Someone was feeding information. </p><p>“Send a message to the General. Let him know they know where she is and that additional evasive measures are being added on our end. Submit a secondary flight plan for 0400, make sure you specify ‘precious cargo’ and put a fake mission name into the system, our plan is vague enough that it should not draw suspicion,” I decided quickly to make a small dummy crew to launch two minutes before our ship, the Senator was already listed as a cadet on our flight log so I doubted anyone would notice the last minute addition. </p><p>“Fives,” I waited a moment for his usual response and received nothing. “Arc Trooper Fives.” </p><p>“Ah just what I like to hear, what can I do for ya Cap,” I rolled my eyes. </p><p>“I need full cadet armor, head to toe, the smallest size you can find.”</p><p>“Roger, Roger,” the link ended and I leaned against the wall waiting for my brother. The Senator shifted again in her sleep and gripped at her neck. It was a noticeable tick she had, likely the result of stress and I made note to report to the General about her habit. He would need as much information about her as possible if his plan was to work. Looking at the Senator for another moment I exited to room silently, seeing Fives approaching across the deserted hangar. </p><p>“It's all in order,” he said handing me the small pile. I nodded giving a once over to confirm. “Even got her some blacks that aren’t as-you know-“ I nodded. We had limited clothing available to us so offering undergarments had been the only real option given the last minute nature of the mission. I sighed remembering my trip to Coruscant during dinner and the nightmare that had been buying the Senator clothes. I had never worried about sizes before, since we all wore the same thing anyway, but it had been difficult to find anything that had fit her very specific specifications. </p><p>“They aren’t designed for a woman,” I snapped trying not to think about how tightly the garments had clung to her.  “I already loaded more fitting attire onto our ship for the journey.” Fives laughed at this. </p><p>“Get anything pretty,” I glared at him.</p><p>“This is a mission, not one of your attempts to get some,” I seethed at my brother who shrugged. </p><p>“I mean she wouldn’t be the first pretty Senator to get to know a clone,” Fives raised his eyebrows suggestively as he spoke. He had no idea just how pretty she was, I found myself thinking back to our incident in the refresher earlier and took a hopefully subtle calming breath. The Senator was definitely beautiful, even in my annoyance towards her I could not deny that. I found myself thinking back to the clothes I had bought and hoped they suited her as well as the dark towel had earlier. The mission would be more fun with her looking like that. I caught myself before my thoughts could go too far down the rabbit hole and straightened myself, fixing Fives with an appropriately angry look.</p><p>“I forbid it. There will be none of that on this mission and that is a direct order.” Fives shot me a dirty look. “Inform the others of the mandate.” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Fives glared. “You’re already starting to sound like her.” I smirked. </p><p>“I know. Dismissed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. On the Road Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo! Someone asked me the other day how far out I had written and the answer is I'm already on the sequel tbh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was hot, too hot. For a moment I thought I was back on Batuu, the blazing heat of the sun streaming through my window and landing on my bed. It was like the sun was sharing a bed with me as I woke sweating profusely. </p><p>It took a moment for me to remember the events of the previous day, knowing for certain I was not home. I opened my eyes to find Rex’s heavy arm draped over me, his head sharing the pillow with mine. If it was possible he was pressed closer to me than we had been in the night when I had woken from my nightmare. Gentle snores filled my ears as I noticed we had unconsciously sought one another out in the large bed.  I stilled, not wanting to wake him, knowing he must be as exhausted as I was. I closed my eyes again and returned to my previous position. The moment I shut my eyes, however, a loud alarm sounded from the comm that Rex must have set on the small table beside the bed. I jumped with a start and Rex was already on his feet, running a hand through his sandy buzz cut. </p><p>‘Rise and shine we have a transport to catch,” came the loud voice over the link. I groaned and Rex nodded in silent agreement. He lifted the comm and pressed a button on the side.</p><p>“Report to the mess hall in three minutes,” he snapped, none of the usual concealed warmth present in his tone. For a moment I was slightly afraid of him, this strict side of the Captain was intimidating in the same way the Jedi tended to be. If he wanted me dead then I would be dead. On the other end I heard at least two clones laugh. </p><p>“Is the Captain tired,” came a taunting voice I could only assume to be Fives. Rex did not respond slamming the link down on the table and reaching for the pile of armor on the floor next to the refresher. He looked at me for a moment and gestured to the pile, his stance still stiff. </p><p>“I have some cadet armor here for you,” he stated, his tone strictly business. He showed no hint of embarrassment in regards to our previous position. “There should be smaller blacks in there as well for you to wear under it.” I nodded and slowly rose to my feet, my ankle feeling sore but not immobile as it had the night before. I gently began picking up pieces of armor and guessing at their placement. Instead of tackling the task, I decided to go into the refresher and change into the new blacks Rex had gotten for me. They fit better than the previous ones had and for a moment I looked at myself in the mirror. </p><p>My long hair which was usually intricately braided hung loosely down my back, my usually sharp features more rounded then they usually appeared thanks to my lack of makeup. I was startled to note I looked nothing like the Senator I had been just yesterday with my billowing skirts and heavy ritualistic makeup. I looked young again. Clearing my mind I returned to the main room to find Rex had fully donned his armor again. He stared at me for a moment, saying nothing, his helmet making it impossible for me to judge his expression.</p><p>“Hurry,” he said breaking the silence. He began picking up the small armor and securing it around me. I remained still as he worked, not knowing where to start with the metallic pieces placed in front of me. Rex pushed against the chest plate with considerable force and I stumbled back, noting I was fully dressed as a clone would. Rex handed me a small helmet and nodded. I noticed it lacked the blue striping many of the clones in this unit had and for a moment I was disappointed. I rather liked the color. </p><p>“Perfect,” he grunted. “Secure your helmet before we leave, there is evidence the ship is being observed. Someone is trying to figure out where you are.” I took a deep breath in an attempt to steady myself. I started to lower my helmet but the Cpatin tapped my wrist. </p><p>“Your hair,” he said simply. I placed the helmet down and twisted the hair into a tight knot against the base of my skull. Rex seemed to notice my unease and paused for a moment, placing a hand on each of my shoulders, bending at his knees to meet my eyes. </p><p>“You are safe,” his voice was gentle as it had been the night before. “I am not going to let anything happen to you.” I nodded slowly, trusting the Captain’s words without hesitation. He removed his hands and I raised my helmet, quickly securing it to the rest of the armor. Rex chucked.</p><p>“Good, leave that on until we make our jump,” he commanded, his voice once again firm. “If there’s anything you would like in the mess, load it up, clones tend to eat as much as they can and you’ll need to blend in.” I smiled before realizing the Captain could no longer see my face. I quickly nodded acknowledging his command. </p><p>“Yes, sir,” I saluted as best as I could and Rex chuckled. </p><p>“Let’s roll out,” Rex opened the door to the room and I stepped forward, attempting to match his pace and blend in with the chaotic hangar around us. Rex looked over his shoulder noticing zi lacked the ability to keep up with him. He subtlely slowed his gait and matched my pace, holding his datapad in front of him. I was appreciative of the gesture as the slight jog we had started at had been irritating my ankle.. We moved quickly through the halls today, Rex not once stopping to greet any of the other clones. To their credit the clones simply saluted Rex and said nothing. I had a feeling the Captain was not a morning person. </p><p>The mess hall was significantly busier than it had been the night before, the line for caff wrapping around the entire room. Rex pushed past the others waiting in the line and grabbed a large cup, filling it to the top. Not a single clone said a word as he downed the cup and immediately refilled it. I headed for a cup and he smacked my hand.</p><p>“This stuff will kill you,” he said simply. Filling his cup for a third time. I glared at the captain from under the helmet. </p><p>“Captain,”  I started, attempting to make my voice sound masculine, Rex shot me a look, I obviously had not succeeded. I gestured towards the machiene and he sighed filling his cup again before grabbing the smallest one and filling it for me. We joined the back of the food line and quickly gathered two boxes to take with us.  </p><p>Rex and I did not speak further as we moved through the line, grabbing as much food as possible as we went. At the end of the line two troopers waited, holding boxes of their own. A third approached them, clearly waiting. My protection unit appeared alert despite the early hour the three constantly observing the room as though one of the troopers would suddenly morph into a Bounty Hunter. </p><p>“This is my new cadet, Caff,” Rex hesitated before saying the name, obviously referencing our near argument only moments ago. One of the clones moved forward to shake my hand.</p><p>“Fives,” his voice stiff as though he was attempting to hold back laughter. He gestured to the others and shared their names as though I had never met them before. I was confused for a moment before I realized they were concealing my identity, their intel much have been particualrly close to home for them to suddenly be hiding me in their own ship. </p><p>“Caff is going to help us search for the Senator,” Rex stage whispered to his brothers.  A few nearby troopers leaned in closer, hoping to overhear the gossip.</p><p>“You didn’t find her,” Jesse questioned putting on an air of annoyance. “Have you told the General?” Rex shook his head and purposefully looked towards the exit. The three nodded and quickly began walking out of the mess hall, purposely knocking into tables and making a small scene as we went. I decided to add to the scene and purposely fell slightly behind the group. I grabbed a ration bar off the food line, causing a few of the troopers around me to laugh. They would remember the sneaky cadet If anyone asked. When we reached the hall, Rex grabbed my arm roughly. </p><p>“Stay next to me at all times, no exceptions,” his voice was harsh and even Fives seemed concerned. I pulled my arm away and nodded stiffly. Once again I was afraid of Rex, the venom in his voice chilled me to the bone. </p><p>We hurried towards the hangar, the clones circling around me in what to a casual observer would appear to be a casual formation but I knew it was meant to be a protective maneuver. This threat must have been particularly serious for the clones to trust not even their own unit. They allowed me to set the pace, though I could sense their annoyance at how slow I was moving.  </p><p>When we arrived at the ship Rex looked around the hangar before all but shoving me inside. I stood in the entrance for a moment before Fives shoved his way in, all but throwing me into one of the jump seats. The others followed quickly after. I struggled for a moment with the complex harness before Fives reached back and helped me. Once boarded the clones took up their positions in the cockpit, Kix taking a seat next to me. Outside I heard another starship take off and Rex sighed. </p><p>“Almost there,” he muttered mostly to himself. Our ship started moving forward and I found myself holding my breath in anticipation. The ship left the hangar slowly, taking a moment to allow the other ship to make their jump. Fives smiled and started the sequence for our own jump. A ship appeared on the horizon a cannon lighting with a bolt aimed directly at us. The clones all groaned.</p><p>"They found us," Fives seemed more irritated than upset about the development, as though this sort of thing was normal for him. There was a chorus if groans and curses around the shuttle. I shot them a look, they were not taking this issue seriously.</p><p>“Jumping in…3….2,”  I didn’t hear the last part of his countdown as my head was thrown back in my seat and my entire body felt as though it was being crushed. I let out a small wheeze as we launched forward at a rapid rate. Luckily, I adjusted to the pressure quickly and after a few moments no longer felt anything abnormal. </p><p>“What was that,” I nearly shrieked when I was reoriented. I went to pull off my helmet but Kix caught my hand. </p><p>“Not yet,” he said simply. I growled with frustration causing Rex and Jesse to both turn to stare at me. </p><p>“Did you just-“ Jesse started to question. </p><p>“Enough secrets, I demand to know what is going on here,” I snapped. “As a Senator it is my right-“ Fives started cackling, turning his chair completely around to face me, the ship clearly piloting itself for the moment. </p><p>“When it comes to Republic security, we outrank you, Senator,” Rex snapped back before anyone else could respond, his voice filled with barely concealed anger. I went to stand but Kix but his hand firmly on my shoulder.  I turned the full force of my glare onto him.</p><p>"Take your hand off of me this instant," I snarled. He help up his hands in surrender, showing me his open palms as a sign of defeat. </p><p>The ship lurched forward as we exited hyperspace. I tore off my helmet and stood up, glaring at the Captain. He stood as well, crossing his arms across his chest as I crossed the space coming to a stop directly in front of the clone. I was furious. </p><p>“How dare you,” I hissed, my fury warping my voice. “The only individuals in your unit whom outrank me are General Skywalker and Commander Tano. You, Captain, are employed by the Republic and funded by the Senate, directly by the Clone Commission of which I currently chair. So you will answer my questions or I will personally ensure you have your rank stripped the moment I return to Coruscant.” Rex pulled his helmet off, a glare which rivaled my own marring his face. For a moment I could have sworn I saw hurt in his eyes, as though my threat had struck a nerve. The other clones watched our exchange from their seats, the usually jovial demeanor absent. </p><p>“I cannot command you to do anything, Senator,” Rex sneered at my title. “However, we are under the direct order of the General to protect you and that includes keeping information from you should the situation require it. You may hold power over us in a political arena but on the battlefield you better hope that a clone like myself is watching out for you.” </p><p>Rex and I stood chest to chest for a moment, our eyes boring into one another. Rage evident in both of our features.  It was Kix who broke the silence. </p><p>“Senator, maybe you should go to the back of the ship and change, we have some civilian attire for you.” I nodded not breaking eye contact with Captain Rex. </p><p>“Thank you, Kix,” I looked away from the Captain but noticed that he almost immediately appeared to relax his posture. I turned on my heel and walked towards the back of the ship where a small door lead to a room with a refresher closet and a few bunks. I purposely slammed it behind me and threw my helmet as hard as I could at the back wall.</p><p>I needed to find a way to escape the clones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rex's Rage- Rex POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex is left stunned by your outburst and attempts to cool down despite the fact he wants to punt you off of the ship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A relatively short chapter today sorry about that but I have my GRE this weekend so I needed to spend some time studying. I have four much longer chapters planned over the weekend to make up for it with some big developments since this is a relatively tame one :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex's POV</p><p>She had balls I would give her that. Most people, clones or not,  would not dare snap at the one person standing between them and an almost certain death. I could not decide if she was brave or stupid and instead decided to just say both. After all most people would know that that it is stupid to threaten the man who just saved you from blaster fire, but she was brave for standing up for herself and making such a bold threat. I watched her stalk to the back of the ship and was grateful for my helmet hiding my expression as she went. I was murderous. The moment the door slammed behind her I tore off my helmet and slammed it down next to me, causing a slight dent in the smooth metal of the console. My brothers followed suit in a much more controlled manner, appearing generally stunned at the Senator's little outburst. I took a deep calming breath, and clenched my fists at my sides. She sure has a way of driving me absolutely insane.</p><p>“Well that was.." Fives paused for a long moment. I shot him a look daring him to finish the thought. “That was interesting.” </p><p>“She’s a bit stubborn, isn’t she?” Jesse laughed uncomfortably and I turned my glare on him. I did not want to discuss the events of the last five minutes. Instead I pulled out my data pad and began a message to the General informing him of our departure and the Separatist ship which had appeared moments before our jump, I had a feeling he would not be thrilled out the discovery that someone on the inside was involved in the plot, especially given his fondness of Senator Amidala and her involvement.  </p><p>"Should someone check on her?" Kix was always one of the more sensitive clones and I rolled my eyes. "She seemed pretty upset that.." </p><p>“She is used to getting her way,” I growled interrupting him and pausing in my status report. . It was taking all of my control to remain calm at the moment and Kix was not being particularly helpful. Her threat was not to be taken lightly, having a rank stripped for a clone was not as simple as being discharged from the military. </p><p>I had never seen a Court Marshall occur, but Cody had told me of one in his unit not long ago. The clone in question was executed after a short trial. We all were disposable to the Republic and evidently the Senator knew this. A new Captain could be grown in a lab with very little notice. I looked at my brothers and was once again ambushed with the knowledge that we were not natural, we were not citizens of the Republic and never would be, as soon as the war ended we would be forcibly retired. </p><p>As I took another deep breath I started planning ways I could make the Senator disappear during the mission. An open airlock in particular was appealing. I doubted many people would miss her, if she had me this mad already I was sure she had many enemies.</p><p>I shook my head at the dark train of thought. As annoying as the Senator was she was not a bad person and I was tasked with protecting her, murdering her would with out a doubt constitute a mission failure on my part. I am a good soldier and I could handle the challenge that was the Senator. </p><p>“Rex,’ Kix spoke quietly. “Have you considered the fact that some people are simply not used to the structure of the military. The senator is likely not used to being told what to do and when.”</p><p>‘That is no excuse,” I replied, already feeling some of my anger towards the woman subside. She was born to be a leader just as we were born to be soldiers. It was in her nature to argue, especially when faced with a perceived injustice.  I could forgive her nature, but I would not tolerate disrespect, especially if I was only going to be executed once she was safe again. </p><p>“Captain,” Kix started again but I had had enough. </p><p>“Kix, do not try to defend her. She threatened my life because she was unaware of the scope of the danger she was in today. The woman is not our friend. She is not one of our brothers. She is a Senator. I do not have to like her to protect her for a short time. She can simply sulk in the bunks for the rest of the trip for all I care. I will not fail this mission.”</p><p>“What do you mean,” Fives chimed in. “You have not failed a mission.” </p><p>“The fact we are babysitting is proof that we failed. She can continue hating me if that is what he would like, it is not my duty to make her happy.”</p><p>“Brother, you are talking about a civilian as though they should be comfortable with military proceedings. She’s barely old enough to vote in Senate. I doubt she even knows how her own world works let alone the one she has found herself in. When we are in an unfamiliar situation, we fight our way out. That is what she’s trying to do.” I glared at Fives, but mentally  acknowledged he had a decent point. </p><p>I lowered my head into my hands for a moment and looked towards my lap, noting my armor was streaked with some blood around my chest. I assumed from the previous day and carrying the Senator for help. I made note to clean it before we arrived on Kamino and sighed. </p><p>"Well," I muttered mostly to myself . "Civilian or not she is stupid for threatening me. No one gets away with disrespecting me in front of my men. She is going to have to realize the only thing keeping her alive at the moment is the person she just threatened to have killed and that if she doesn't learn to respect me then she is going to have a very difficult time." </p><p>I heard a small click as though a comm had turned on but thought nothing of it, my head still in my hands, if she heard what I had to say then so be it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Just a couple of quick updates.</p><p>1. There will be no update tomorrow due to my test. It's a full day event but I will be back with two chapters on Sunday, one in the morning and one in the early evening. </p><p>2. If I were to write some one shots as companions to this work is there anything you (the audience not the senator haha) would be interested in? </p><p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was still plotting my escape when my comm suddenly turned on. I had no idea how to use It and punched at the thing before I realized someone was trying to clue me in. I seethed but sat on the bed, maybe I would finally get some answers.  </p><p>“-She’s scared, Captain. I don’t think she really meant she would have your rank striped. I don’t even think she knows what that means,” Fives spoke quietly to Rex, unaware that I could hear their every word clearly. </p><p>“She’s the Chair of the Senate Clone Commission, of course she knows what that means,” Rex responded. In all fairness, I had no clue what that meant but my time in the Senate had taught me that as long as you had a credential you could say just about anything you wanted and it would get done. I smirked, despite my growing guilt at treating him,  my threat had obviously unsettled the clone. Maybe now he would actually tell me something. </p><p>“She was not trying to Court Marshall you over a few secrets,” once again Fives came to my defense and I felt a wave of appreciation for the clone. After retreating to the back of the ship my thoughts has settled and I had begun to feel guilty for my treatment of the Captain, he was just doing his job. It was not his fault his job was to get in my way.  I should not have threatened him, especially with a power I was relatively sure I did not have. It was unlike me to use my position as a Senator against another and a large part of me hated the words I had carelessly thrown at the man who had done nothing but protect me since the moment I had met him. The other part of me just wanted to escape this nightmare already. </p><p>My guilt had worsened when I had opened the small closet and noticed Rex had taken my request for appropriate clothes incredibly seriously. In the closet there was everything a woman could ever ask for from jackets to slacks to dresses and shoes to match. Where he had gotten the items was beyond me but I did notice that the clothes were of a similar style to those favored by Padme, it is possible she had helped him.  I had pulled out a pair of tan pants and a white shirt and changed as I listened to the clones discuss my recent behavior. </p><p>"It doesn’t matter,” came Rex’s gruff reply. “If she wants to then she will call for my removal after this assignment comes to an end, that will not impact our approach to the mission at hand.” </p><p>“But captain-“ Jesse interrupted chiming in for the first time since my comm had snapped on. “I think its important in such a delicate situation that all members of the team, including the Senator, should trust one another. We have given her no reason to trust us aside from the fact we’re clones, just as she has given us little to trust her off of. If we explain our objectives to her and she explains her position-“</p><p>“She has made her position on clones abundantly clear,“ Rex snapped. At this I stepped out of the back room effectively ending the men’s conversation. My plan for escape would have to wait until we were stopped for fuel anyway, I could at least apologize in the meantime. Fives and Jesse exchanged looks as I approached and took up a position against the wall.  Kix gave me a knowing look and subtlety pressed his comm on his wrist turning off the signal which has alerted me to the clones conversation. </p><p>“I would like to apologize to you for my outburst, Captain,” I said in the most sincere tone I could muster, staring at my feet as I did so. No matter how often I had spoken publicly to crowds I always found it difficult to make eye contact when having a more intimate discussion and this apology was no exception. I simply could not bring myself to look at the clone I had threatened with no real cause.  “I allowed my frustration to get the better of me and threatened you without cause. I do not hold the power to strip you of your rank and had no intention of doing so. I hope you can forgive my blatant disrespect.” I looked at my feet as I finished, knowing it was not enough to simply apologize. I heard shuffling around me and looked up to see Jesse Fives and Kix walking swiftly towards the back of the ship barracks which I had just exited. Rex was silent and I did not dare look at him or break the silence. My life relied on Captain Rex and he knew it as well as I. </p><p>“Senator,” Rex sat across from where I stood and gestured towards the seat across from him. We remained silent for another moment. Finally, Rex spoke again. </p><p>“I understand it is difficult for you to be taken from your life. Especially under the circumstances of yesterday afternoon, but the secrecy this morning was for your own safety. We have reason to believe that you were in danger on the ship this morning which is why we hid your identity and launched a second ship before our own. Every action we have taken or hidden for you have been for your safety, but you need to accept the fact that if we are keeping information from you it is for your own good.” I nodded. </p><p>“I understand," I sighed. I was no thrilled with the secrets but knew I would not be dealing with them for long. I was going to run the first chance I got.I looked up and noticed Rex had leaned in as we spoke. His face inches from my own and his eyes shining with sincerity. The anger which had once been on his face had dissipated into what almost looked like respect. </p><p>“Cuyan,” Rex borrowed the nickname Fives had given me just last night. “If this is going to work and you are going to survive then you need to trust us, we will not purposely put you in danger.”</p><p>“It’s not that I do not trust you,” I said quietly, my eyes still locked on his. “I am a Senator, I always know the plan and more often than not make it myself, I need the control.” Rex nodded at this.</p><p>“I’m willing to compromise with you on this,” he said slowly. “I will make sure that you know as much of the plan as possible, given that you knowing the plan will not put you in additional danger, if you agree to let us do our jobs."</p><p>"Captain-" He did not allow me to finish my sentence instead plowing on.</p><p>"Stop being a senator for a time, take this as a break and focus on staying safe. Who knows you might even enjoy your time on Kamino.” I nodded, I would try to enjoy my time on this ship, but there was no way I was going to Kamino.</p><p>“Fine,” I agreed with him. The Captain sighed and stood up offering me his hand as he did so. He walked into the small kitchen area located directly between the cockpit and barracks and handed me the box of food we had taken from the ship earlier. It was still fairly warm and I realized I was absolutely starved. </p><p>I sat at the table and reached for the cup of caff I had guilted Rex into grabbing for me, lifting it I noticed it was empty and glared at Rex who was holding back laughter. </p><p>“Call it revenge for you threatening to have me Court Marshalled for the mistreatment of a Senator,” he laughed holding up his hands in mock surrender.  I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“Kix,” I shouted knowing the clones had been listening to our conversation the entire time. “Do you have something for caff withdrawal headaches?” Thunderous laughter echoed from the barracks and all three men entered the cramped room grabbing their own boxes from the counter. It was obvious they had been listening to our every word, waiting for the right moment to return. </p><p>Fives stole a scrap of meat from my box  as he collapsed into his seat, chewing quickly. I closed my eyes for a moment and allowed myself to relax. I could handle some time off.</p><p>Then I heard the choking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was super anxious about my test and did some editing last night so here's a surprise update for your Saturday! I went back and added some Trigger Warnings on previous chapters since I realized I had forgotten to do so so please be aware of these changes going forward!</p><p>TW: drugging (non sexual) and minor discussion of family arguments (non detailed)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kix all but jumped the table getting to Fives, who was quickly turning blue. He was gripping his neck with terror in his eyes. As Kix launched over the table I felt Rex drag me across the room pulling me as far from Fives as possible while shielding me from any potential threats.  Kix immediately injected his brother with a blue serum and his color began to return. Jesse grabbed the box of food which had been in front of me moments before and sniffed the remaining meat. </p><p>“What is this,” he snapped, angling himself around Rex and holding the food in my face. I shrugged. “One of the clones put it in the box for me at the mess this morning.” Next to me Rex growled. </p><p>“You didn’t think it was odd that someone was putting food on your plate for you,” he shook his head at me. I looked down. </p><p>“I-,” I stumbled not knowing what to say.</p><p>“She isn’t the one at fault here,” Fives rasped looking between his brothers. He smiled at me. “Guess that’s what I get for stealing your food, huh?” I smiled from my place behind the Captain and the tension in the room slowly faded.</p><p>The others nodded and Jesse took the rest of my food, handing me a ration bar from his pocket. I hungrily began unwrapping it before a hand shot out taking the food from my hand. Kix was examining the bar as though it was explosive, I caught Rex’s eye and he rolled his obviously humoring his brother for the moment.  Rex relaxed his stance in front of me and gestured I could return to the table, the rest of my plate secured in a hazard bag. It was obviously the brush with poison had shocked all of them. </p><p> Kix handed the colorless bar back to me and I took a bite before someone else could take my food. It was repulsive but I knew it was all I really had. I mentally planned a stop at Oga's when I made it back to Batuu. I doubted my former boss would allow any harm to come to me in her establishment. My escape relied on her discretion actually.</p><p>Fives was quietly recovering next to me, already looking as though nothing had happened. I made not that the clones bounced back fast.  I started flipping my necklace in my hand as I stared at the tasteless bar in my hand, the men around me silently eating their portions. While the tension had most melted, there was none of the usual jovial fun that came with mealtimes. I was selfishly disappointed in this as the attempt on my lifer may have taken the only pleasant part of this experience from me. </p><p>“What is that,” Jesse asked, gesturing towards my necklace, I moved my hand slightly so the men could see. </p><p>“It was a gift from my boss before I became a Senator, a gift to remember my home by” I smiled slightly at the memory. “I used to work at the local cantina, Oga’s in Black Spire Outpost. Oga and some of the bartenders saved up to buy this for me so I wouldn’t forget where I came from. They gave it to me when I was sworn in on Batuu, they closed the Cantina for the day to come and watch the ceremony” I shrugged attempting to hide just how much the gesture had meant to me. </p><p>The one thing about Batuu that I loved was the loyalty. As one of the last stops before the Outer Rim we had once been a prosperous planet, but now it was left in disarray due to the opening of the hyperspace lanes. I loved my people and wanted to return to my duty for them soon., that’s why I had to make a run for it the moment we landed for fuel. </p><p>“May I,” Rex asked, extending his hand. I shook my head, recoiling from his outstretched hand. </p><p>“I’m sorry but I don’t take it off, no matter the circumstances.” Rex nodded in understanding pulling back his hand, I allowed my posture to loosen once again. I knew Rex meant me no harm but it was difficult to believe given the last day.  </p><p>“Fives,” Rex addressed the nearly recovered trooper. His tone was sharp, he was ready to get back to work.  “Get some rest, we’ll sleep in shifts throughout the day, two on two off. Kix, you’re with me, so you can check on your patients, set your own schedule if you need to rest I can handle the nav.  Jesse hit the sack.” The clones began to move in unison clearing their mess and walking towards the barracks. </p><p>“What about me,” I gently asked the Captain, knowing I was not much help at the moment. Rex smiled slightly.</p><p>“Try to stay alive,” he shrugged and walked towards the front of the ship once again. I glared at his back for a moment before thinking better of it. This morning alone I had already caused too much trouble, the least I could do was find something to quietly entertain myself. I grabbed a few scraps of paper and began writing. On the first one I wrote a letter to Padme, in it I detailed my wishes for the bill and the plan I wished for her to follow in my absence. I needed her to defend my bill as though it was her own. I also asked her to help in the elections on Batuu should I die, I trusted her to find a suitable replacement for me. I wrote this letter to throw off the clones. I wanted them to think I was complying with their plans if my plan was to be successful, and using my relationship to Padme may be useful to do this. </p><p>The second letter was to my people back on Batuu. I wrote an apology to the people I had sworn to represent apologizing for my lack of accomplishment in the Senate as well as the negative attention the attempt on my life had brought upon our planet. I asked them for forgiveness and to continue moving forward and prospering in the wake of my demise. I put my soul into this letter, because it was the only one I was writing with any sincerity. I needed my people to know I was sorry for my failure. They had elected me on good faith at a young age and I felt as though I had never truly reached the potential they had hoped for. The least I could do was offer was some guidance. </p><p>The final paper I wrote was to the Captain. I asked him not to search for me or to be angry with whichever clone I managed to escape. I was doing this for me and it was not a reflection on him or his men. I apologized again for my verbal abuse and asked that he hunt down the Bounty Hunter in my absence. If anyone could finish this it was him. This paper I quickly tucked into my pocket before returning to the others, I was not going to leave this one in the open until it was time to make my move, but I left the others addressed and open on the table for the clones to see. After a moment I realized that none of the letters were to my family and that I did not feel the need to reassure them of my safety. I audibly sighed at the realization.  I loved my family dearly but my position had driven a wedge between my parents and myself. I would try to rectify that once the threat was passed, I owed it to them to try and fix the mistakes of my past. </p><p>A cup was placed in front of me and I looked up to see Kix settle in the seat across from me. </p><p>“How’s the ankle,” he asked. I shrugged. I was exhausted from today already, and freezing for that matter. The warm drink was incredibly inviting. </p><p>“Doesn’t hurt much anymore,” Kix half smiled at this. There was something more to the expression I could not quite place. </p><p>“Some advice,” the clone smiled in reassurance as he spoke. “It;s better to be honest with us. Especially,” he paused for a moment considering his next words carefully. ‘specially with the Captain.”</p><p>“Okay,” I conceded. “It hurts, a lot, but I can kinda walk.” Fix laughed. </p><p>“I’ll rewrap it for you.”He came over to my side of the small booth and I lifted my leg so he could take a look. I cringed slightly as he rolled the hem of my pants up and I caught a glimpse of the swollen red skin beneath. I noticed the clone roll his eyes. </p><p>“You may be as stubborn as the Captain,” he grumbled to himself. “'Doesn’t hurt much'.” There was a laugh from behind me and I looked up to see Rex standing in the doorframe his arms crossed as always. He was trying to hide his laughter but I could tell he was incredibly amused with Kix's statement. I had a feeling that Rex was a problematic patient for the medic fairly often.</p><p>“Give her a break, Kix,” Rex chucked reaching for my cup. I snatched it before he could drink its contents and took a gulp, nearly spitting in the process.</p><p>“What is this,” I groaned. It was weirdly cooling as I drank but the sickly sweet taste was all but turning my stomach.  </p><p>“Tea,” Kix shrugged. “It’s meant to help with stress.” I glared at Kix wishing more than anything he had given me caff. I was started when I realized my vision was blurring slightly.  My breathing began to pick up in panic. </p><p>“Wha-” I started but found my mouth was too heavy to finish. Kix and Rex came into my line of sight. </p><p>“Sorry, Senator,” Kix’s voice was soft, as though he was trying to lull me to sleep. “You are showing signs of shock, you need to rest for a while.” I tried to glare but instead started to slump forward. Rex righted me in my chair and squatted down to make direct eye contact. </p><p>“Just remember, Kix makes all the medical decisions here," his voice was gentle as well and I tried to reach out and hit him, my hand landing softly on his arm which was still holding my shoulder. My eyes were closing for longer periods of time now each time I blinked. The panic had subsided but there was no way I was going to fall asleep again. </p><p>"Don't fight it, Cuyan," Rex was gentle again. I hated it but listened. I would be escaping them soon anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Business as Usual- Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I accidentally deleted this chapter twice this weekend so this is about the fourth iteration and I kinda love it and kinda hate it so sorry about that!</p><p>Also hello to all my new readers!  The Hits on this fic doubled yesterday which is super exciting and I am happy to have y'all! Please leave a kudos or comment if you're enjoying this so far :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex's POV</p><p>I almost felt bad for the Senator as I watched Kix carry her back to the bunks.  I had been against his plan to drug her until I saw how violently she was shaking as she wrote her letters. When she was speaking to Kix I had seen the blue tinge to her lips and the thin sheen of sweat covering her despite the chills she was obviously having. I did not agree with his plan but decided that letting him treat her before it worsened was probably for the best. Especially given the close quarters on this ship. I knew Kix was only doing what he was bred for but something about drugging her by surprise sat with me the wrong way. </p><p>I picked up the sheets of paper she had left on the table and noticed she had written to Senator Amidala and the people of her planet. Out of respect I did not read further but placed them with the other letters I would need to send out once we arrived on our fuel stop. As I began to walk towards the controls I almost stepped on the blue necklace the Senator had been wearing, it must have fallen off of her when she fell asleep. I held it in my hand for a moment examining the necklace. It was rather plain, just a small blue gem on a chain, but from how worn the chain was I could tell the item was well loved. </p><p>As I walked back to hand it off to Kix I once again heard the sound of a comm turning on. I checked my own and noticed that I had an incoming call from Cody. I decided the sound must have just been the alert. I quickly handed the necklace off to Kix before jogging to the cockpit to take the call. </p><p>“So,” my brother was all smiles as we spoke. “How’s babysitting?” </p><p>I immediately started ranting about how irritating the Sentor is while typing out a message about the potential spy and the poisoning. Cody laughed at all the right points but as always understood the deeper issues without hesitation. He agreed to speak to the Generals on my behalf to ensure we were not being bugged. I continued my rant about women's clothing for a moment before letting out a loud sigh.</p><p>"Things are complicated here, brother," I tried not to show him how exhausted I was already. In less than a day I had dealt with not one but three separate attacks on this woman's life, I had been threatened by her, I had been forced to buy her clothes (and a lot of them at that) and I had left the frontlines to watch over a woman who clearly hated me.</p><p>“So, you haven’t replaced me yet then,” Cody kept his calm demeanor despite the concern he obviously had for me and my men in this situation. I glared at my brother </p><p>“No one can replace you as my biggest pain in the ass,” I grumbled at my brother. </p><p>"I would counter with General Skywalker,” Cody snickered and I found myself smiling with him. Skywalker had a very unique leadership method which could be broken down into act first realize the plan is stupid after it’s successful. </p><p>“You’re right,” I smiled thinking back to earlier missions. </p><p>"So when do you make landfall," Cody was aware of some of the major components of the mission and I was grateful he knew to ask the right questions in case we were actually bugged like I was suspecting we may have been the previous night. </p><p>"About three rotations. When I turn in in half a rotation it will be two left." Cody nodded, it was clear he was concerned for the refuel and I shared the sentiment. </p><p>"Try not to leave her behind when you land," Cody played off his concern with a joke and I rolled my eyes. </p><p>"it wouldn't be an accident."</p><p>"Exactly why I'm saying to try," Cody smiled. "She can't be any worse than Fives." I shook my head at this.</p><p>"Fives knows respect when he needs to, she is completely out of line." Cody shrugged. </p><p>"Good luck," he offered and I glared in response. </p><p>"Want to trade places," I gave him a look of faux pleading. This caused him to laugh before straightening back out. </p><p>'Not for all the credits in the galaxy," he smirked. There was the Cody I knew. </p><p>"You're starting to sound like General Kenobi," I laughed. I was glad I had had a moment to talk to my closest brother. Not many of us had survived as long as the two of us had so our bond was closer than that of even brothers. Cody nodded at this smiling widely.</p><p>"I take that as a compliment, Captain." The comm switched off and I leaned back in my command seat. From the back of the ship I heard a small commotion but did not bother to move, one of my men could handle whatever nonsense was happening now. A moment later Kix materialized next to me. </p><p>"The Senator is asleep but this fell out of her pocket," he handed me a small paper addressed to me. I gave him a confused look before opening the note: </p><p>Captain Rex,</p><p>I would like to thank you and your men for the protection you have provided me throughout our time together. I am forever indebted to the clones of the 501st Batallion. I have decided to return o Batuu in order to be with my people during this time. I feel as though it is my place as Senator to face the challenge in front of me head on in order to lead my people by example. I would like to ask one request of you following my "escape" though I am fully aware I am in no position to do so. I would ask that you please go to Batuu and protect my mother and father there. I believe that they will become Separatist Targets the moment the Bounty Hunters become aware of my presence on the planet (which will likely be moments after I arrive). My parents are the only family I have left and despite the fact I have not seen them in years I love them dearly and do not wish to be the reason for their demise. I ask that you provide them with the same care that I have been given since coming into your custody. </p><p>Thank you, Captain. I hope to be able to thank you in person someday but for now I hope this letter will suffice. </p><p>It took all my willpower not to crumple the note, knowing I would need to have Six return it to her momentarily. She really thought she could survive without us. Kix was waiting expectantly in the door and I carefully refolded the note and handed it back to him. </p><p>"Put this back exactly where it feel from," I commanded. "She is planning to escape when we land to refuel. We will have to alter our plans slightly in order to ensure she is visible during the detour but well watched. I do not want her making a run for it while we're watching for outside threats." Kix nodded and started back to the bunks. Picking up my helmet I followed him. He placed the note back in her pocket. Fives poked his head out off his bunk and I gestured for him to come with me. </p><p>'She's planning to run," I snapped the moment the door closed behind us. Fives did not respond for a moment and appeared to be lost in thought.</p><p>"So we can tie her to her bed," he nodded evidently pleased with his plan. I snorted.</p><p>"Yeah, that'll go over like a ton of bricks."</p><p>'What's the plan, sir," Fives snapped to attention. Always a good soldier. </p><p>'We have to upgrade the supervision directly on her," I decided, I did not trust this woman and her letter told me she was willing to do anything if it meant getting back to Batuu. If only she knew the irony behind hr plan. "24/7 eyes on our Senator. All airlocks are to be fully passcode before you go back to sleep. Stealth is key on this one, we don't want her realizing we know about her plan. Fives nodded and set off to work. Ki returned with Jesse following closely behind. </p><p>"Kix, you watch her while we Senator proof the ship, if she so much as shifts in her sleep I want to know. She is a threat to herself and every one of us on this ship if she actually attempts anything, treat her as such." Kix nodded and left for the compartment. </p><p>"Jesse, you help Fives, every door needs a code for access, I want this ship so secure she has to ask us to get her cereal." Another nod and salute and he was off. </p><p>If she was going to jeopardize our mission and her life she was going to have to get around me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bunk Buddied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Second update!  As promised I decided to post this chapter a little earlier due to my erratic schedule this upcoming week! Please enjoy some fluffy almost flirting and a very clumsy clone :) As always let me know what you think!!!</p><p>-V</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We arrive for refuel in two days time,” Rex’s commanding tone echoed through the ship and I groaned covering my head with the thin pillow that had provided in my bunk. Fives and Jesse had made no attempt to remain quiet as they rose and began reassembling their armor, waking me from the deep rest I had fallen into after drinking the "tea" Kix had given me.  I remained quiet as they rejoined Rex and Kix outside.</p><p> I poked my head out of the bunk and noted I was up rather high, which could become an issue when I needed to get out of bed later.  I quietly scrambled down the ladder and back up the one opposite my initial bed testing to see if my ankle could handle the strain. Laying down on my new bed I smiled widely, it had been almost easy to put  weight on my injury. It would be healed enough by the refueling that if I needed to run, I should be able to. </p><p>“If we are going to arrive planetside in the window described by General Skywalker we will need to maintain our current speed, in the event of attack we have limited fuel to evade with,” Rex’s voice was soothing in its intonation and I found my eyes begin to shut once again, the cool being of the new bunk providing me with a much more comforting surface. </p><p>“How’s the senator,” either Fives or Jesse asked. </p><p>“Kix gave her something to relax her a bit, he’s worried about shock. We haven't seen her since we last spoke." </p><p>“Understandable, she’s tough but she’s no clone,” there were grunts of approval and I frowned at this. These men must think I am weak, I would show them otherwise soon enough. </p><p>“Dismissed,” Rex said quietly, the door of the barracks opened and I hear the sound of metalloid armor hitting the floor. </p><p>“Of course they took the lower bunks,” someone grumbled and was immediately shushed. </p><p>“The Senator must be sleeping,” the curtain around my bunk was thrown open and a large blond man collapsed on top of me. I let out a grunt and pushed against his back as hard as I could. Rex jumped and nearly fell out of the bed. We both flailed about for a moment, Rex trying to catch himself as I tried to push him off of me. </p><p>“Sorry, Cuyan,” Rex moved as though he was going to leave the bunk once he regained his balance. I gripped his arm tightly in response, all but crushing his thickly muscled forearm in the process. Something about the darkness made me want to keep him close, like the small bunk erased all of the tension between us. He raised his eyebrows at me but I did not release my grip. </p><p>“Stay,” I asked quietly.  Instead of answering Rex opened the curtain slightly.  He looked out into the barracks.</p><p>“No, I will be across the way. Try not to scream if you wake up. ” Rex was all business as he jumped out of the bunk and settled across the way, adjusting slightly so I could see only his head in the bunk directly across from mine. I shot him a look, feeling slightly hurt despite the fact the Captain had only slept next to me the night previous due to my own terror and possibly his own concerns for my safety. There was no need to share the small bed now that we were enroute to Kamino but I found myself feeling cold in his absence. I said nothing and closed my curtain most of the way leaving a small crack where my eyes fell so I could continue to watch Rex’s bunk. </p><p>The Captain did not look at me as he adjusted his own bunk, pushing the pillow into some sort of lumpy shape, I was grateful he had not done so when climbing into my bunk as it looked as though he was hitting rather hard. I cringed slightly at the thought of him punching a living being in that manner. He flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before roughly grabbing the curtain and pulling it up, fully enclosing himself in the bunk. I left mine slightly open and rolled over so I was facing the wall. I forced my eyes shut, I didn’t need the stupid Captain to protect me from a dream. </p><p>I was running as fast as I possibly could, a flurry of skirt ahead of me lead my path as we raced through the senate building. My breath coming heavily as I pumped my arms at my side. Any moment the Bounty Hunter would catch up and I was a goner. I leaned forward attempting to pick up my face, my heels crashing into the tile floors beneath my feet. The sound of the heels slapping on the ground as I ran taking away any hope of losing the man quickly gaining on me.  My shoe caught on the hem of my skirt and a careened forward my arms outstretched as I crashed to the floor. A metallic laugh sounded over my shoulder and I turned slightly to see who was behind me, a scream building in my throat.</p><p>“Wake up, Cyar’ika,’ I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. My eyes flew open and I drew in a deep breath. “You were starting to call out.” I took a moment to catch my breath, I noticed I was gripping the front of Rex’s shirt tightly in my fists, his arm still resting on my shoulder.Rex did not remove himself as I settled, it’s weight providing me comfort as I attempted to regulate my erratic breathing. </p><p>“What are you dreaming about,” the Captain whispered, obviously trying not to wake the medic across the way, but curious about what could have caused such an outburst. I moved to sit up and Rex quickly moved his hand to my forehead, holding me down. “You’ll bash your head.”</p><p>“The Bounty Hunter,” my voice trembled as I spoke and for a moment I worried that Rex would judge me for my weakness, as the others had earlier. Instead his lips twisted into a slight frown. He saw my issue. “He chases me and I never seem to escape. He is always right there.”</p><p>“You feel helpless,” Rex was not asking, he knew. I nodded and he sighed, bringing his arm back down to my shoulder. His fingers trailed slightly across the exposed skin there for a moment and I closed my eyes savoring the contact, the roughness of his fingers nearly causing me to shiver. </p><p>“I hate it,” I muttered, fighting tears back Rex’s hand halted on my shoulder. </p><p>“Do you want to learn ways to protect yourself, cyar’ika,” he questioned. I nodded again and opened my eyes to see Rex smiling slightly. He nodded firmly his eyes tensing slightly as he did so. </p><p>“We start tomorrow.” Rex began to back away from my bunk his hand withdrawing from my shoulder. </p><p>“Captain,” I whispered after him, he looked back at me. “What does that mean, cyar’ika?” He shook his head at me. </p><p>“It’s just a nickname, Senator, get some rest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kix Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really like making Rex and the Senator argue honestly or at least not quite get along</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are not teaching her to fight,” I woke up to Kix screaming outside of my bunk. "She is still recovering and you are not going to teach her hand to hand combat.” </p><p>I heard the others chuckle. Their volume lowered, presumably due to the fact they believed I was still resting. I did not move as the door to the barracks opened and someone opened the curtain surrounding my bunk slightly. It closed with a snap and footsteps restreated. </p><p>“Still sleeping,” came a voice through the door. </p><p>“First of all, who said I was going to teach her? Secondly, she needs to know how to protect herself in case we fail,” Rex’s voice was sterns and for a moment I was pleased to realize I was able to recognize the Captain by his voice alone. </p><p>“We won’t fail,” came the hushed reply. There was a sound like paper shuffling before Rex responded again. </p><p>“I do not need your approval, Kix.”</p><p>“In regards to the health of my-“</p><p>“She is not a clone, you do no outrank me on the basis of her health,” I heard snickers. It was obvious Kix and Rex butted heads fairly often when it came to medical matters. I smiled at the thought of Kix trying to force the headstrong Captain into having how own wounds treated. It was easy to imagine the two glaring at one another over the matter. </p><p>“Your judgement in regards to the Senator is biased,” there was a heavy silence after the statement. Kix had gone too far.</p><p>“And what makes you say that,” I could hear the venom in Rex’s reply. He did not like being questioned.</p><p>“‘Why don't you tell the others what you were up to last night?" Kix matched Rex's venom, unwilling to back off. "'Wake up, cyar’ika,’." </p><p>There was a heavy pause here as Kix's words sunk in. </p><p>"Admit it, Captain, you are not neutral about her .”</p><p>“Cap, did you really call her that,” That voice had to be Fives. </p><p>“Enough, if you continue questioning my motivations and judgement I will return you to the fleet and let Jesse care for her injury.” </p><p>I decided it was probably time to make my presence known. I carefully, gracefully even, tumbled out of my bed, landing hard on my back. The thud alerted the clones to my presence and the door opened. I rubbed my eyes as though the fall had woken me. </p><p>“Not used to being so high up,” I grumbled, I ran my fingers through my hair and immediately my fingers snagged, worsening my already darkening mood.  Rex had been insulting me to my face the entire time. Cyar’ika was likely a Mondo’a insult I realized giving him a dirty look. Rex appeared confused with my irritation but said nothing. I stood up and marched past the clones, all but shoving Rex as I went. The clones exchanged looks but did not question me as I threw myself into a chair in the small kitchen area. </p><p>“Not a morning person,” Fives all but sang his question as he slid into the chair next to me. I shook my head. </p><p>“There’s a reason I worked so hard to become a Senator and it has everything to do with the fact I lack the ability to wake up,” I groaned reaching for the large cup of caff in the middle of the table. Kix went to stop me and I shot him the dirtiest glare I could muster. </p><p>“If you make me go one more day without the one thing I use to being myself joy in the morning I will-“ I stopped for a moment remembering the tension caused by my last threat. I sighed. If I was going to make a clean escape I had to convince them of my compliance.  “I won’t do anything but I will be angry all day.” Fives chucked at this. </p><p>“So what’s the plan for today,” I raised my head slightly to lock eyes with the Captain. He seemed irritated still and I noticed his eyes appeared duller than usual. He was tired, but was trying to hide it for some reason. </p><p>“Same rotations as the last cycle,” he said simply. Fives and Jesse both smiled. They did not seem nearly as exhausted as Rex but were probably happy to have some downtime. I nodded. </p><p>“Is there anything I can do today,” I stretched in my seat feeling the caff slowly waking up my stiff limbs. Rex paused for a moment, sharing a look with Kix. </p><p>“You can learn some basic self defense,” he shrugged. “Fives is the resident expert so he can decide when to teach you, but if we can have you able to throw a punch by the time we land in the morning it would be helpful.” I nodded and turned to Fives. </p><p>“Give me about three hours to rest, Cuyan.” Fives yawned and stood up. “We can work on some basics after.” He paused for a moment and put his hand on my shoulder. </p><p>“I hope I don’t get any nightmares since the Captain won’t be back there,” he smirked at Rex before entering the bunks. Rex glared after him. Jesse followed behind giggling to himself. </p><p>“Have a good day, Cuyan,” Jesse smirked closing the door behind himself. I made a mental note to try and stay awake to talk to the two the next cycle, they seemed more likely to fill me in on the mysterious Captain than Kix. I needed to know what his problem was and why he appeared to change moods around me so frequently.  </p><p>Rex did not address me further as he exited the kitchen area and returned to the steering of our ship. Kix on the other hand slid into the seat beside me that Fives had once inhabited. </p><p>“How’s the ankle,” he asked looking towards my feet. </p><p>“Feels a bit stronger than it did yesterday, but it still hurts,” Kix smiled at my honesty. </p><p>“Good, it should be fully healed thanks to the bacta by tomorrow,” he seemed slightly smug given the prognosis but I ignored it. After all without his quick work I would probably still be unable to walk without support. </p><p>“Kix, can I ask you something,” the clone nodded at me.</p><p>“Why did you turn on your comm yesterday after I threatened Captain Rex?” The medic looked over his shoulder before answering me.</p><p>“I think the two of you have a lot in common,” Kix smiled slightly rubbing along the side of his head as he did so. “And I think you both need to be on the same page if we are all going to survive this mission.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Rex is a good man, a good soldier, he does not want to be taken away from the war and his brothers to protect you, just as you do not wish to leave your duties. You have a lot in common, but you’re both too caught up in your own wants to realize working together will only help our cause.” I nodded at this. “The captain needs to realize he can trust you to keep yourself safe and you need to realize you must trust him to stay safe.”</p><p>“I have another question.” Kix was being more open with me than I had ever expected. Part of me wondered if he truly meant what he was saying. </p><p>“What is a cyar’ika?” He gave me a sharp look and shook his head.</p><p>“Oh no,” his tone became relatively harsh compared to his usual soothing manner. “I’m not telling you that. That’s between you and the Captain.” I scowled at my caff. So much for open communication.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. General's Orders- Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another update today! I got bored in class and decided to edit so here ya go a bonus update</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex's POV</p><p>She was the least coordinated person I had ever seen in my life. I was sitting in the cockpit and she stood up once again to face Fives. For his part Fives had truly gone easy on her. Not once getting irritated when he was showing her how to hold her fist when throwing a punch. However, in the short amount of time they had been working together she had managed to almost break her thumb, hit the wall by mistake , knock herself over twice and punch herself in the arm. It was amazing to me that someone could survive as long as the Senator had without knowing how to throw a proper punch.</p><p>I looked down at my own knuckles and tried to think of a time they had ever been without bruise or cut. There was not a single memory I could access where my hands were not damaged in some capacity. The Senator on the other end of the spectrum has perfectly smooth hands or so Fives has commented when he had joined her at the table to begin their self defense discussion.  Not that I had spent any time looking at her hands, or face for that matter. </p><p>The woman lurched forward attempting to hit Fives’ outstretched hand and tripped over her own two feet. Fives was forced to catch her as she collapsed and for a moment he held her against his chest. Laughing the two locked eyes and I was disgusted by the near intimacy of the moment.  I cleared my throat.</p><p>“I know, I remember,” Fives glared at me and the Senator gave him a confused look.</p><p>“I’m supposed to have you make progress,” he lied to her, hiding the true reason behind the exchange. “He wants you to be able to punch a droid’s head off.” She looked horrified. </p><p>“Is that what you do,” she looked rapidly between us her eyes wide with what I assumed was fear. It was Kix, who was seated next to me, who responded.</p><p>“It’s the Captain’s signature move,” he snorted. Ah yes, how many times had Kix been forced to wrap my hand after I had "run out" of ammo and been "forced" to punch some droids. Not that I would ever tell him, but Kix was a saint for single handedly ensuring the 501st received medical care.  The senator turned fully to me, her eyes blown open in surprise. I shrugged.</p><p>“It’s efficient, their heads spin,” I smiled slightly. I enjoyed making their heads spin off., it was just about the only fun part of the war.  The senator for her part looked terrified at the concept, this only caused me to smile more. </p><p>“That’s barbaric,” she muttered mostly to herself. Fives chuckled.</p><p>“Good ol’ Rex has nothing on some of our brothers,” he was still laughing. The senator appraised us for a moment  perhaps we had scared her a bit more than we intended. That would probably be a good thing, given tomorrow she was likely to try and make a run for it. Realizing we weren't to be messed with would probably save her life. I   I cracked my knuckles and stood to be next to Fives. I had been told there was something intimidating about the two of us battling side by side but I didn’t see it. It may have been something about the way our armor looked, as between the both of us we were well decorated. </p><p>The Senator did not step away from us but rather drew herself up, her shoulders becoming rigid. She was chesting up to us, a fighter through and through. I almost admired that about her as well as the well her delicate features hardened into a mask of pure determination as she stood up to us. If nothing else, I understood why her people had chosen her to represent them. </p><p>“Senator,” Fives snickered. “You look like a child, you’re not going to beat anyone with a stance like that.” She glared at him and I found myself chuckling. Fives simply shrugged. She appeared to swallow, I had a feeling our teasing had gone a little far. I elbowed Fives who turned to face me. I silently told him he was dismissed and he nodded. Kix was in the back already so I did not worry about him intruding.</p><p>“Captain Rex,” the woman appeared almost timid in her approach to me. “I am concerned about some aspects of this mission.” That was a turn from the conversation I had expected to have at this moment. </p><p>“Oh,” I raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back. “And what might those concerns be?”</p><p>“My family is still on Batuu,” she said slowly. “I would feel better if a unit was sent there to protect them, ideally someone who can punch the head off of battle droids.” I smiled at that before realizing she was likely attempting to set the groundwork for her foolish escape plan. </p><p>“I don’t have the men to promise that,” I said slowly, judging her annoyance. “But we can speak to the General when he calls in momentarily. We were actually overdue for our nightly update, but I had been too interested in her training with Fives to leave and speak to him. </p><p>“Fine, may I join you,” she was being more respectful than she had even been and for a moment I was suspicious. She was a very smart woman and I doubted her compliance came without some form of plan. I nodded. </p><p>“You may but I have one request myself,” I countered her. THis appeared to throw her off and her eyes snapped to mine suddenly. </p><p>“And what might that be,” she eyes me cautiously as she asked and I knew I had her. </p><p>“You have to promise me that no matter what the General says you will still comply with the orders of both myself and my men.” She nodded.</p><p>“So long as you are my protector, I promise,” she appeared genuine and I moved aside to allow her to pass me. Our comm was already beeping and I switched it on, the image of General Skywalker projecting in front of us.</p><p>“There you are, Rex, I’ve been waiting,” Skywalker seemed aggravated for a moment before spotting the small woman next to me. </p><p>“Sorry, sir, was just having a,” I paused for a moment and looked at the stern faced senator next to me. She was eyeing up the General in a way that told me an argument was rapidly approaching. I already regretted granting her permission to join this call.  “A conversation.” I finished, causing the General to snicker. </p><p>‘Still at eachother’s throats?” She shot me a venomous glare, guessing that I had complained about her to the General previously. </p><p>“We’re doing well here, General,” Anakin smiled. </p><p>“How about you, Senator, any issues you wish to discuss,” I almost groaned, this woman was about to tear the General a new one.</p><p>“I would like to know how you intend upon protecting my family on Batuu,” Her voice waivered, she was worried for them. </p><p>“I am currently on Batuu overlooking their safety personally,” The General smirked. “Padme and I are staying with them. Once again the Senator's face hardened and I knew we were in trouble the minute this call ended.</p><p>“Then why could I have not accompanied you to my planet?” There it was, the single minded determination of the statement made me smile.  A woman on a mission as always. </p><p>“Because,” he smirked. “This is exactly where they expect you to come hide.” </p><p>“Then why endanger Senator Amidala there,” She seemed angrier than I would have expected, as if she had not realized that the General was not on protection duty, but that he was hunting the Bounty Hunter himself. Odd.  </p><p>“That’s classified.”</p><p>“You’re using her as bait to lure the Separatists aren’t you?” It took all my willpower not to point out we were using my own home planet as a base for her. Her complaints were one sided and childish. </p><p>“Senator, if you continue to ask questions that can potentially ruin our plan I will have to ask my Captain to remove you,” For a moment I was concerned he would have me remove her, but instead she simply crossed her arms and continued to glare at the hologram. She would behave for the rest of the meeting and I would have to deal with her attitude later. </p><p>“Understood, General,” the venom was clear in her voice. </p><p>“Captain, what is your estimated landing time,” the General was back to business.</p><p>“Around 0700,” I said after looking quickly at our nav system. I will be leaving the Senator with my men while I make the run,” Skywalker tapped his chin. </p><p>“Bring her with you, I have a feeling the ship may not prove to be the safest option,” I nodded, knowing that this had been our plan since Kix found her note.  I was not letting her out of my sight. </p><p>The call ended and I waited for the Senator to start screaming at me. She reamined silent and turned away from me. I reached out to touch her shoulder slightly but she did not turn. I tapped again and heard her sniffle slightly. I pulled my hand away, I was not equipped to deal with a crying woman. </p><p>“Senator,” I started quietly. Her shoulders shook. I cleared my throat. “Senator, are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, Captain,” she mumbled still hiding her face. I sighed. </p><p>“Why are you crying,” I pushed. </p><p>“I am not crying,” she snapped, turning towards me. There was dampness around her undereyes and almost laughed. </p><p>“My eyes sweat too,” I tried not to laugh. </p><p>“I’m frustrated,” she said quietly. “I need my family potected.” </p><p>“The General is with them,” she shot me a dangerous look. </p><p>“I want you to protect them,” she muttered.</p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“Rex,” I was surprised at the familiar name, she mostly called me Captain if she even referred to me. “You saved me on Coruscant, you saved us when the Sepratists tried to stop us leaving the ship, you are the best of the best. Please, leave me on Kamino and go to Batuu.”</p><p>“That is not an option,” I leaned in closer to the Senator. “Do you really think the Sepratists are going to believe you made it back to your home planet without them noticing? No, they know you’re not there and they will try to find you.” </p><p>“Please, Rex,” her eyes were watering again. The vulnerability was a sharp turn from the indignation I had witnessed only moments before. </p><p>“Senator, with all due respect, you returning to your home will only put your family in more danger.” She seemed resigned at this, but I knew she was still set in whatever half baked plan she had in her head. She refused to listen to logic that did not fit her wishes. That would be the downfall of this mission. </p><p>“I’m going to sleep,” she ducked her head slightly and I became concerned she was growing desperate. Desperation made mens reactions worse and I feared her outright denial tonight would only hasten her plan in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have nothing really to say here today, other than I really enjoyed writing this chapter and this is actually the original chapter I wrote when coming up with the idea for this fic. As such it has a super special place in my heart</p><p>Things get a little dark in this one so be warned there are implications of sexual violence, as well as an instance of harassment (non graphic)</p><p>As always please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Roll out,” Rex snapped early the next morning. We were all dressed in what could only be described as bounty hunter attire. I had found a black pair of skintight pants in my closet along with a matching tunic like top and boots. I had twisted my hair into a slightly messy braid at the back of my head in order to further the illusion. The tight brown harness across my thigh, housing one of Rex's blasters, chaffed slightly but I did not say anything as Fives and Kix left the shuttle. I would be following behind them in a few moments with Rex, we were going to buy some food while the others traded for fuel and other supplies. Jesse was staying behind to act as guard for our ship. I had tried to force the Captain to leave me behind but per the General’s orders it was deemed too risky to leave me on the ship.</p><p>Rex had grumbled something about me being too annoying to be left alone with any of his clones. I was disappointed with this as it would have been significantly easier to escape Jesse, who seemed completely indifferent to me thus far on our journey. He likely would not have even noticed my absence. Rex on the other hand was constantly watching me, even in my bunk at night it felt as though his eyes were on me, watching my every shift. It was unsettling. </p><p>I chose to stay close to Rex’s side as we exited the ship. We had yet to even exit the platform when he threw his arm around me like a man would his significant other. Plastered on his face was a cocky smile, the smile of a man who did not have a fear in the galaxy. I chose for a more subtle approach, hoping it would appear to others as though I was being cautious as my eyes skittered across the marketplace in search of an escape. </p><p>‘What are you doing,” I growled, attempting to wiggle my way out from under his arm arm. The man looked down at me for a moment and smirked. </p><p>“Selling it,” he laughed loudly. “Come along, love, I want to see the Cantina.” I shot him a dirty look, he was committed to the rouse, but two could play at that game. </p><p>“But dear, you promised to buy me something at the stalls,” I moaned, putting on the brattiest voice I could muster.  Rex visibly cringed and I smirked. I did not like this plan to pretend to be a Bounty Hunter couple while we gathered supplies, it seemed pointless to me, but Fives has insisted, even going so far as to offer to marry me if it meant convincing the locals. Rex had shot down that plan abruptly. </p><p>The Captain and I walked quickly towards the nearest food cart and began loading up on supplies. Rex’s hand never left me and I sighed. It seemed like Rex was intent upon keeping me as close as possible during out excursion. Little did he know I was going back to Batuu with or without him. I had made point of leaving the letter to him under his pillow this morning before joining the clones. I hoped he would tear apart the ship before launching a full scale search for me. Somehow, he seemed aware of my plan, though, as he had made it his goal to never allow me to be more than an arms length away from him at any moment.  Even as we shopped he always had his hand somewhere on my person. </p><p>I noticed a small stall behind the one Rex was currently haggling at. It was covered in gorgeous bright fabrics, the sort which are common back on Batuu. I stepped aside for a moment to see what they were selling. Looking back over my shoulder for the moment the clone did not seem to notice me removing myself from his side, focusing instead on haggling the price on some fruits. </p><p>I smiled at the vendor who was watching me as I absently toyed with the fabrics on display. They were beautiful.  In particular, I was drawn to a smooth blue fabric, it’s color similar to the jewel I wore around my neck. In particular it reminded me of home as  it was light enough to wear in the heat but also thick enough to protect against a windstorm.  Had the circumstances been normal I would have bought it and had a dress made from it, perhaps to wear to a meeting of Senate. Instead, I played with the fabric between my fingers for a moment and imagined it on my skin. I lost myself in memories of the life I had been living up until only a few days before. </p><p>“4,000 credits,” the vendor snapped at me and I shook my head. “Or you leave.” I sighed, realizing my moment had passed. I shot the man a venomous look and turned to leave, noticing Rex had moved from his spot at the fruit cart, this could possibly be my chance to run. </p><p>I felt a hand on my arm and turned to find a tall man, much taller than Rex and the other clones. He had short red hair and a small tattoo under his eye. He radiated danger and I tried to pull away but his hand tightened. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going,” his snear revealed yellowing teeth and I cringed slightly. </p><p>“That is not your concern,” I snapped. Looking over my shoulder. The man laughed. </p><p>“Any pretty girl in this market is my business,” I started to panic. </p><p>“I suggest,” a new voice rang out from behind me. “You release my wife unless you want to lose that hand.” I turned my head slightly and caught Rex’s eye, he looked furious. The creep released my arm and I stumbled backwards quickly. My back all but slamming into Rex. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist pulling me close to his side, a familiar but protective gesture. I cuddled in close, thankful for our cover. I peered up at Rex and noticed he looked at me with an intensity in his eyes I could only describe as passionate. </p><p>“Why are you still here,” Rex snarled at the man, without looking away from my face.</p><p>“Just thinking about all the things I want to do to your little lady when you leave her unattended again,” he sneared. Rex tightened his grip on me and I shot the man a glare. He turned abruptly and left us. The Captain quickly ushered me away from the fabric vendor and found a secluded corner.</p><p>“Are you ok,” his tone was brisk but I could sense some tension in the way he continually looked over his shoulder. I nodded, and Rex let out a sigh, he moved his face close to mine. “He’s watching us, sorry for what I’m about to do.”</p><p>I opened my mouth to respond and felt Rex’s lips crash to mine, his hands gripping at my sides tightly, shaping my body into the hard lines of his own.  For a moment I froze, eyes wide with shock, before the moment took hols and I let my eyes drift shut. Our kiss deepened and I instinctively wrapped my arms around Rex's neck, pulling myself as tall as I possibly could to meet his tall form. His grip on me tightened, pulling me impossibly closer, my back arched in a manner that would have been impossible had it not been for the Captain's brute strength. I let out a small gasp against his lips and the Captain took it as his chance to deepen the kiss further, his tongue brushing gently against my own. After a moment, his hands travelled down to my hips as we pulled away, both of our breath coming in short pants. </p><p>“Sorry,” Rex muttered again, his nose still pressed to mine. I smiled and allowed my eyes to flutter back open. Locking gazes for a moment I noticed the passion from earlier had given away to something much deeper, a hunger of sorts. </p><p>“Nothing to apologize for,” I smiled slightly. Rex’s eyes opened comically wider at this, none of the usual tension there. His eyes no longer told the story of a thousand battles but instead the story of a single kiss. We pulled away from our corner, Rex keeping his arm around me as we moved through the market, though this time I did not hate it, but found comfort in knowing he was with me. His eyes never staying in one place, always observing every detail of the events around us. I noticed a refresher across the way and was reminded of my initial plan. This was the chance I had been waiting for. </p><p>“Need to use the refresher,” I pointed, Rex’s eyes following my finger. He nodded slightly, removing his arm from my side. </p><p>“Three minutes,” he said quietly. I jogged across the way and silently hoped I could make my exit in the amount of time he had given me. Taking a moment I stood in front of the dirty wash basin and took a deep breath. I was beginning to regret my plan to run away. A large part of me wanted to return to the Captain. I had just decided I would continue on to Kamino when I heard the far door open behind me. Snapping around, the man from earlier smiled at me, his crooked grin widening as I took a hasty step back. The small of my back crashed against the basin and I reached to my holster. Rex's blaster was fine </p><p>“Good to see you again, Senator." In his hand, the Bounty Hunter twirled the small black object I had been searching for. As he spoke the door opened again, revealing two droids. They had found me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Holding Her Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody!</p><p>Here's a second update for today thanks to my procrastination. I have two papers due tomorrow that I haven't started in favor of working on this fic and I regret nothing at this point. </p><p>Let me know what you think!</p><p>TW: Injury, Violence, Drugging, Degradation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shrieked as the droids grabbed at me, throwing my weight backwards as fives had showed me the night before. Tried as I might I simply could not remember what the next step had been. </p><p>I decided that I would instead do the one thing Fives had cautioned me against. I took a deep breath and cocked my fist back as far as I possibly could, throwing everything I had into a punch to the left side of the approaching droids's head. I must have done something correctly as the head spun around quickly for a moment before flying off, the body collapsing without the head to lead it. </p><p>I screamed again, this time backing up and crouching low, watching the other droid approaching.  The door I had come through was left open for me to run to but the far door was fully blocked. I pulled back for a second punch, but was grabbed from behind, the creepy man from earlier putting his hand over my mouth as I thrashed. The droid cut off my path to the door and I knew I was stuck. </p><p>“Kissing a clone,” he snickered. “You must really be afraid of what the Confederacy is going to do to you to stoop that low.” I bit his hand as hard as I could, when he pulled back I let out a second shriek, hoping beyond all reason Rex would hear me. If he saved me in this moment I would never try to escape again. I needed my clones more than I had ever needed anything before in my life. </p><p>“Rex!” My mouth was covered again and this time the man squeezed tightly, causing something in my jaw to pop. My vision swam as the droid approached me again, the man shoved me roughly towards the droid. </p><p>"Kill me then," I groaned my eyes watering as I stumbled forward, the droid catching me before I hit the ground. I continued to struggle but found the droid even less forgiving than the man had been, it’s metallic fingers closing tightly around my arm. The pressure of the touch forcing me onto my knees. I whimpered as the jolt of hitting the ground caused pain to shoot through my jaw. Taking a deep breath I reached up and touched the tender flesh, snapping it back into place, I shrieked in pain but managed to stay conscious. The man kicked me square in the stomach causing me to collapse in on myself. </p><p>“This is pathetic, really,” his cold voice echoed above me. “Count Dooku wants you alive, dear.  A handsome reward for your life too. I do hope you enjoyed your time with the clone though, I'm sure that's the last gentle touch you'll be feeling.” </p><p>The Bounty Hunter cackled again, his taunts meaning nothing to me as I struggled to keep my eyes open. The pain in my jaw was excruciating and I heard a ringing in my ears when I attempted to rise. Behind me a door slammed open and I felt the cool metal of the droid’s hand leave my arm. The little strength my body had gave out and I crumpled fully to the floor, my head landing hard against the packed durt. I groaned in pain as once again my jaw throbbed. Overhead,  a blaster fired and  there was cursing, a lot of cursing. I heard the shrieks of metal warping and tried to sit up. </p><p>“Who sent you,” My head snapped up as my eyes locked with the back of Rex’s head. His shoulders were set as he corned the Bounty Hunter. I almost smiled, stopped only by the pain in my jaw. </p><p>“A friend,” the man was crumpled on the ground across from me. Rex lifted him with minimal effort, slamming him back against the wall of the Refresher. A splatter of deep crimson spread from the place the man’s head had hit the wall.  </p><p>“I’m only going to ask once more,” Rex’s tone was dangerously low. For a moment I was filled with a sense of dread. This was not the captain I had grown accustomed to. I felt hands on me and turned slightly, noticing Fives’ familiar tattoo. He lifted me with ease and cradled me against his chest. </p><p>“Are you hurt, Cuyan,” Fives’ voice was gentle and he scanned me with his eyes, lingering for a moment on my swelling jaw. I nodded.</p><p>“Jaw,” I managed to rasp, finding it difficult to speak properly. Fives nodded and started walking away, leaving Rex. I shifted to look over his shoulder, trying to keep the Captain in my view for as long as possible.  </p><p>“Cuyan, Don’t look, he won’t want you seeing what he’s about to do,” Fives muttered, exiting the refresher with me in his arms. I did not listen and continued looking over his shoulder, noticing Rex was now holding the injured man by the neck, his fist pulled back as though he was about to punch him. Fives forced the door shut behind us and leaned against the nearby wall, placing me on my feet next to him. </p><p>‘How,” I tried and Fives smirked. </p><p>‘Rex thought you might be trying to run away, we were all watching you from around the market, you took too long,” The clone shrugged. The door opened again, and Rex appeared, his arms and chest splattered with blood. He immediately pulled me to his side when he reached us, his protective arm shielding me almost entirely from view. </p><p>“Can you walk,” he all but growled and I nodded. His voice was still low but I noticed a gentleness in the way he supported me. “Fives, collect Kix, load everything onto the ship, quickly, do not draw suspicion. The locals cannot figure out what is going on.” Fives nodded before jogging away, presumably to find the medic. Rex secured his arm around me and together we began to walk. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Rex muttered to me. “I failed you.” I shook my head at him looking up in disbelief.</p><p>“Saved. Me.’ I tried to get the sentence out without moving my jaw too much. Rex gave me a look. </p><p>“Kix will fix that for you no problem,” his voice was still hoarse with rage, though there was a slight tinge of humor as he continued.  “You might draw just as much attention as Senator Amidala.”  I hissed in a breath that was meant to be laughter. Rex seemed to catch the humor and chuckled slightly as well as he guided me back through the marketplace. No one gave us a second glance and this appeared to calm Rex. </p><p>“Cuyan,” his voice was gentle. “When we get closer Kix is going to join us and give you a medicine that’s going to make the pain stop but you will likely sleep for a long time.” I shook my head.</p><p>“No.” Rex sighed at this. </p><p>“I'm sorry he’s going to drug you again, I don’t like it either but it’s going to make it less painful when he sets your jaw and injects the bacta, you’ll wake up and feel as good as new,” my eyes started to well up.</p><p>“Nightmare,” I managed to say. </p><p>“The nightmares will be nothing compared with the pain of properly resetting a jaw, trust me. I will not leave your side until you wake up,” Rex’s voice was firm. “You’re one of mine now, You are not going to be alone.” This brought me some comfort and I nodded. </p><p>“Stay.” Rex nodded and began to slow as we approached the ship. </p><p>Kix came jogging over with a small cup. I pressed closer to Rex, despite the fact I knew Kix would never do anything to hurt me. I took the cup and opened my mouth slightly to drink the fowl liquid, Kix quickly covered my mouth to prevent me spitting it out as it began to burn. I groaned as the fire building in my mouth and chest before beginning to lose my vision. This was something much stronger than the previous tea. I felt arms around my shoulders and knees and felt my body being moved. As the light faded I heard a voice above me, so quiet I was unsure if it was really there. </p><p>“I have you, cyar’ika”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ni Ceta- Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI Howdy Hey ya'll here's an update for ya! Def some darker moments in this one, a but of guilt and minor self hatred so be warned.</p><p>I will be posting a second chapter tonight as well since I have five hours of Zoom University and I lack the ability to pay attention </p><p>As always let me know your thoughts/ theories and criticisms :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex's POV</p><p>I caught the Senator after she collapsed, and gently entered the ship. Her head started to roll back and I shifter her so her head fell against my unarmored shoulder. Holding her limp body I noticed just how small she really was. I felt as though if I held her too close she would crumble, but the thought only made me want to hold on tighter, to save the little pieces I was sure were falling as we went. </p><p>I swiftly deposited her in the lowermost bunk, the one I believe Fives had claimed as his own. Kix scrambled in behind me to begin his work and I pushed past him, already breaking my promise to her. I needed to make sure we left quickly before any more danger could befall my senator on this forsaken planet.  I returned outside to finish loading the ship, Taking care to carefully place the blue fabric she had been eyeing into the hold, I rushed to get everything inside. I left the fabric accessible in order to give it to her when she woke in a few days.  I did not speak to the others as we worked, focusing only on getting my cyar’ika off this planet before the locals realized what had happened here. </p><p>“So did you really kiss her,” Fives pulled me out of my reverie and I stopped for a moment to glare at him.</p><p>“We need to get off this rock,” I snapped. Fives nodded and loaded the last of our supplies, sensing any teasing at that moment would result in some form of punishment for him.  We both boarded the ship and Jesse began a launch sequence. </p><p>We had not raised any alarms, that I knew of, but we needed to leave the system quickly regardless. There was a dead body and two droids on the planet and while we wanted the Seppies to know we had been here we did not want to hang around for when they arrived. We had left the atmosphere by the time anyone spoke again.</p><p>“So,”Jesse switched on the autopilot and turned around to face me. “What happened to ordering us not to get too comfortable with the Senator.” </p><p>“I was trying to sell her cover,” I snarled at the boys, wanting more than anything for this conversation to pass quickly so I could check in with Kix. </p><p>‘Hey now, I’m not judging,” Fives snickered. “I’ve wanted to do that since the moment I met her.” I turned the full force of my glare on my other brother now.</p><p>“And that is why there are orders in place,” I snapped, rising to my feet. “You two are on first watch.” There was no argument as I left the cockpit, but I heard laughter as the hydraulic door slid shut behind me. I was too focused on the injured Senator to even care that they were likely scheming against me.  I walked to the barracks taking a deep breath as I opened the door, dreading what I was about to see.  Kix was in the process of wrapping her face in a tight bandage as I entered. He barely looked up as I approached, too absorbed in his work. </p><p>"How is she,” I asked quietly. Despite the fact I knew she was completely unconscious, a part of me felt as though I needed to remain quiet so she would recover without issue. Kix tied off the bandage and sat back on his heels, pulling out a large syringe, filling it with a viscous blue liquid. </p><p>“She’ll live,” he said, not looking at me. “They beat her up pretty good back there.” I looked down and noticed her hand was wrapped. Kix followed my gaze.</p><p>“She took one out of your book apparently,” he snickered slightly. “I had to take some pieces of metal out, she hit that clanker hard.” My chest swelled with pride at this. My senator truly had fight in her if the headless droid had really been the result of a solid punch. </p><p>“There was a headless clanker on the floor when we got there,” I was filled with a sense of pride that she had managed to hold her own, if even for a moment. </p><p>“Well, they obviously didn’t like that,” Kix sighed. “Most of her injuries are suface level, some bruising on her stomach, the scratches on her knuckles, and there's a small cut on her cheek. The major damage is to her jaw, there’s a crack in it, it’s kinda amazing she was even able to talk with the pain that should have caused.” As he spoke he pressed the syringe into her arm, the Senator did not react but I felt a slight tightening in my chest as it happened, wishing it was me bruised and bloody instead of her.</p><p>I paused for a moment remembering how short her responses had been on our walk back. She had been in a lot of pain but amazingly had managed to carry herself back with little assistance. The Senator was slowly growing on me, mostly because of her survival instinct I mentally added trying to ignore the fact that everything about her had grown on me.  </p><p>Looking at her hands I was reminded that I had my own injuries which needed attention. I took off the right arm of my shirt as Kix finished up and flexed my already swelling fingers. Kix looked up and sighed.</p><p>“You had two blasters on you, why did you decide to punch them this time,” he all but growled. I shrugged and sat on the bunk across from my Senator’s. I continued to flex my fingers feeling for any breaks along the knuckles.</p><p>‘They had one of my blasters when I got there.” Kix look darkened as he adjusted the Senator’s head so he could assess for any further injuries. </p><p>“So you thought the appropriate reaction was to punch a clanker?”</p><p>“No,” I rolled my eyes. “I punched the Bounty Hunter who lead the attack.”</p><p>‘To death?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Kix let the conversation end here, clearly displeased at my response. I felt it was a valid way to take out a target.  Looking over at the small woman, I was once again filled with the rage I had felt when I saw the Bounty Hunter kick her crumpled form. Her voice hoarsely shrieking my name was something I would never forget, knowing that my momentary distraction caused her this much pain. </p><p>“How’s her ankle,” I attempted to distract myself from the dark thoughts once again. It was my duty as a Captain to know everything about my crew and their status, or at least that's what I told myself looking down on the unconscious woman. </p><p>“Mostly healed, luckily the attack did not do any damage to her lower half,” Kix smiled and sat on the bed next to me taking my hand and yanking as hard as he could on my fingers. As they snapped I let out a hiss. He threw a bacta patch over my knuckles and rolled his eyes before I stood. Looking down I noticed her brow was damp with sweat and I placed my hand on her forehead for a moment, as though my touch would soothe her.</p><p>“She was muttering for you when you left earlier,’ Kix smirked up at me. I shot him the same look I had just given Fives. </p><p>“She kept saying your name and to stay,” I nodded at this. </p><p>“I promised to stay nearby when she was asleep,” I shrugged. “I figured she would want the reassurance before she took anything.” Kix gave me a look I couldn’t quite understand.</p><p>“So next time Fives gets hurt are you going to offer to hold his hand while he sleeps it off,” Jesse came up behind me and I jumped at the intrusion. </p><p>“I hold my own hand,” a muffled voice screamed back at us. I groaned. </p><p>“The three of you need to remember our mission,” I started. Jesse openly cackled at this.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain, I believe it is you who needs to remember,” he smirked. “We all know you kissed her today.” </p><p>“It was part of the mission.”</p><p>“So was letting the bounty hunters know she was here, but you don’t see me kissing them,” Fives, ever the smart ass, replied as he strolled into the barracks. </p><p>“Captain,” Kix was more reserved than our other brothers when he spoke. “You can have feelings for her, it’s natural to..”</p><p>“Stop right there,” I hissed. “There are no feelings. I was building her a cover.” </p><p>“But we had wanted the Bounty Hunter to notice her,” Jesse argued pointing out the obvious once again. “To throw the scent off of Kamino as her next location.” </p><p>He was right, of course, I had acted off some sort of instinct there, but my brothers did not need to know that. </p><p>“She was not aware of that part,” I snapped. The three exchanged looks. </p><p>“Captain, whatever you’re feeling towards her is your business,” Jesse appeared relatively serious at the moment, which was somehow worse. “We’re just happy to see you’re showing an interest in someone who isn’t a clone.”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean you never pull any tail,” Fives snickered. I lifted my bandage fist, a threat that Fives seemed to understand. He fell silent. </p><p>“Enough,” I was not in the mood to deal with them. “Kix finish healing the Senator and the two of you, go do your job.” Jesse and Fives left reluctantly and Kix stood.</p><p>“I’m going to eat something, sir,” he winked at me as he exited the room, purposely closing the door behind him. I took a moment to kneel beside her bed, noting the bruises already visible across her exposed skin. As always she appeared younger in rest and it felt as though I was looking upon an injured child. I had failed in my duty of protecting her. Perhaps that is why I had suddenly developed feelings of affection towards her, as punishment for being a bad soldier. It would only hurt more every time I failed her from here on out and there was nothing I could do to ease the pain. I sighed, even my affection had caused her pain. </p><p>I had missed the Bounty Hunter following her because I was distracted buying her fabric. I had been trying to see her smile just once more before we arrives on Kamino, where I was sure she would be miserable. I had selfishly tried to make her happy and as a result she had almost been lost.  I rested my head next to her on the bed, closing my eyes tightly.</p><p>“Ni ceta, I’m sorry, Senator.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Anchor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOo second update tonight!My classes tonight are dragging so I am already starting on a potential third so we shall see</p><p>This chapter is rather tame, a calm before the storm so please enjoy and let me know your thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whatever Kix had given me was heavy. I felt as thought I was floating inside my own body as I struggled to consciousness. At first all I felt was pain when I tried to wake, a deep ache somewhere only body would push me back into the recesses of my mind whenever I tried to wake. </p><p>Then there was a half. it was calloused and rough but it provided me with an anchoring point to focus on. I found comfort in its warmth and tried to reach out for the feeling as I struggled back to consciousness for what felt like weeks. </p><p>The last thing that returned to me before I fully woke was sound. Small things at first like the scrape of a chair being moved, or a gentle murmur of voices coming from around me but slowly I began to make out words as I drifted in and out of consciousness.  I was never alone when I started to wake, there was always someone right next to me, often talking to me in a language I would not understand. No matter how hard I focused I could not understand the voice, but I could tell it sounded sad, as though it needed me to feel better. I longed to comfort the owner and let them know I was alright and listening but could not seem to open my mouth</p><p>“Ni ceta,” the voice would say often, often cracking as it did so.  Every time I heard the words I would feel a sense of peace throughout my body and I knew I was going back under. I longed more than anything to find out what it meant, so I could respond and comfort the voice which was slowly bringing me back to myself. </p><p>When I finally woke it was as if a light switch had been flipped, suddenly my eyes were able to open and I was not drifting anymore, but rather firmly planted on a hard bed. The rough blankets placed over me irritated my arms and I tried to throw them off and sit up but a hand on my shoulder kept me down. </p><p>“Slow down there, Cuyan, you’ve been out for almost three days,” Kix smiled sightly, the very edges of his eyes turning up in relief. “Here.” </p><p>I took the cup from Kix and slowly drank it’s contents not even questioning it. Kix sighed<br/>with satisfaction. </p><p>"I was worried I had given you too much for a but there, usually clones wake up within two days but you weren't even groaning yet last night."</p><p>"You were unsure of the dosage," panic tinged my voice, which was already rough with disuse. Kix shrugged. </p><p>"I've never had to treat someone as small as you before," he rubbed his neck. </p><p>"Thank you," I managed before draining the cup. "So how am I doing?" </p><p>“The good news is, you’re injuries are pretty much healed,” he smiled. “Bad news is you’re gonna be tired for a few days, likely until we reach Kamino.” I nodded as Kix stood, I went to follow and he shook his head.</p><p>“I’m gonna send Captain in here, he’s been waiting for you to wake up.” I nodded.</p><p>"Kix," I called as he reached the door. The clone turned. "Were you the one talking to me when I was unconscious?" Kix shook his head. </p><p>"I've been a bit busy keeping you alive, Senator." He shrugged. "Ask Rex."  With that he existed the room. I took a moment to sit up fully in the bunk, pulling the blankets tight around myself.  The door open and Rex came in looking relatively happy as he sat down across from me, silently observing my face. </p><p>“Hi,” I managed lamely. Suddenly unsure of myself. Rex did not speak, the dark circles under his eyes telling me he had not slept particularly well. “Thank you for saving me Captain.” </p><p>“I did not save you,” he grumbled. “It was my distraction that caused you to get hurt and for that I am deeply sorry.” I raised my eyebrow at this. </p><p>"Distraction?”  Rex did not answer me, instead reaching under the bunk and pulling out a wrapped package, handing it to me silently. I opened it to find the fabric I had been eyeing in the marketplace.</p><p>“I took a moment to pick this up for you, as a sort of peace offering after our disagreements, the Bounty Hunter managed to follow you without my noticing as a result.” I pulled the fabric close to my chest for a moment. </p><p>“Captain,” I said suddenly feeling guilty for why I had chosen to use the refresher in the first place. “You have no reason to feel guilty, I was attempting to escape.” I looked down ashamed at my admission. </p><p>“I know,” Rex did not sound angry but rather exhausted causing my eyes to snap up to him. He was holding my letter in his hand, smiling slightly. </p><p>“I was trying to escape your watch to find a pilot to take me back to Batuu,”  I admitted quietly. “I now know I do not stand a chance without you and your men.” Rex barked out a laugh. </p><p>“Well, it would have been interesting if you had succeeded,” a small smile played at his lips, lighting up his usually harshly lined face. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Senator, did you really not recognize where you were,” this caused me to pause.  A small glimmer of humor was beginning in his eyes. </p><p>“Should I have?” </p><p>“Ma’am you were on Batuu. We were trying to distract the Sepratists from where we are actually taking you.” My eyes started to well up, had it really been that long since I had been home that I could not recognise my own planet?</p><p>“How-” </p><p>“We took you to a quadrant you would never have had any business in, we had hoped that you would believe it to be a mostly deserted planet, while the Separatists would see it as you being reckless due to your return home.” I smiled slightly, finding I was not actually angry, but rather impressed with the plan.</p><p>“Are we actually going to Kamino,” I questioned the captain. He simply nodded. </p><p>“Of course, but Batuu is just about the furthest planet we could think of from the actual destination,” Rex shrugged. </p><p>“I will say, the plan was brilliant,” I said running my hand over the fabric once again. Rex shrugged. </p><p>“The General has a method,” he smiled slightly. “I couldn't tell you what it is but there’s a method there.” </p><p>“So when do we arrive on Kamino,” I was still disoriented from the medication and found it difficult to determine how much further we would have.</p><p>“About two rotations from now,” Rex seemed much more at ease now. “Jesse was able to fuel us up enough for two jumps so we may arrive early. General Shaak Ti is aware of our impending arrival.”  I nodded. </p><p>“May I ask you one more thing,” I found I was leaning in close to the Captain who was equally as invested in our conversation. Part of me thought he would reject my request but instead he smiled. </p><p>“Only one,” he cautioned. </p><p>“What does ni ceta mean,” Rex immediately closed back off to me, obviously I had stuck some sort of nerve. He took a deep breath considering my question for a moment. </p><p>“It is the most sincere of apologies, ma’am. The closest translation to the common tongue would be I kneel. It's a groveling term for the deepest of regret.”</p><p>“And who has been saying that to me as I have been sleeping,” I had a feeling I already had my answer. </p><p>“You only asked for one question, Cuyan” the clone rose and snapped on his helmet. It was evident our conversation had ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Bet with Fives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! </p><p>Only one chapter today because I have a test in my class tonight but I'll be back tomorrow with a much more plot heavy chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day passed slowly as I generally stuck to my bunk. My exhaustion made it nearly impossible to move causing me to only venture out for a shower and some food. Fives had made me a plate and sat with me throughout my meal. He had a magnetism to him which made me feel incredibly comfortable and safe in his presence, much like Rex did.  As a result, Fives and I wound up spending much of the early afternoon together, which was refreshing, at times it felt like the only person on this mission other than myself was Rex. </p><p>“Want to play," Fives asked me gesturing towards the holotable snapping to life in front of him.  The strategy game appeared complex, but I smiled and accepted, happy to do something normal. This could be my chance to get some new information out of the incredibly chatty clone. </p><p>“I’m going to win.” I smirked, despite my fact I was clueless on regards to the rules of the game. I was hoping my bluff would throw him off.</p><p>“If you’re so sure,” he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one else was within earshot. “Let’s make a bet.” </p><p>I smiled, never one to turn down a good bet. Yet another one of my flaws I suppose.</p><p>“Every time one of us looses a piece, the loser has to answer a question.” I rolled my eyes.</p><p>‘You better hope the captain doesn't hear you offering me answers," I smirked. Fives shook his head.</p><p>‘What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” I nodded in agreement.  The game started and I quickly realized I had no idea what I was doing, it took two moved on the holotable before Fives had captured my first piece.</p><p>“Spill," Fives smiled at me and i paused for a moment. </p><p>“What do you want to know?” </p><p>“Let’s start simple, are you falling for Captain Rex,” I snorted.</p><p>“No, I am not in love with him.”</p><p>"That’s not what I asked you,” Fives shot me a look and I became slightly uncomfortable. </p><p>“He’s attractive,” I gave Fives who smiled widely, I still had not answered the question as I myself was unsure of the answer but he seemed pleased regardless. We resumed the game and this time I somehow managed to win the round.</p><p>“What does cyar’ika mean?” If Fives was going to go for the difficult questions then so was I. Fives smiled. </p><p>“It’s a pet name, I think the most direct translation to the common tongue is beloved or sweetheart. It’s usually reserved for a significant other.” i nodded. Fives immediately obliterated my scout piece and I groaned. </p><p>“Who called you cyar’ika?” Fives did not miss a beat and I glared at him. </p><p>“Who said someone called me that?” </p><p>“You’re trying to distract me,” Fives all but snapped at me, he clearly saw the true point of our wager just as well as I did. I was irritated to realize he was getting more information out of me than I was getting from him at this point. </p><p>“Rex."</p><p>“How often?” </p><p>“You haven’t earned that answer yet,” I smirked at Fives’ irritated expression, before he looked at the board and once again took my piece. </p><p>“Same question,” he smirked. I took a moment to think.</p><p>“A few times now, once the first night and pretty much whenever I have a nightmare,” I tried not to get too specific but Fives was obviously pleased with his information. I used his distraction to take out his scout and smiled. </p><p>"How are you planning on finding the Bounty Hunters,” I half hoped the change in subject would lead our conversation towards less personal conversation. Fives simply shrugged.</p><p>“Only Rex and the General know the real plan, all I know is that we are to protect you on Kamino until such time the Bounty Hunters are captured and we are able to determine the reason for the attempt in your life.” I was not mad at Fives for his response but I was disappointed in the lack of information he had for me. There had to be more to this than simply running away. Fives once again took advantage of my distraction and managed to take my two tanks in a single turn. </p><p>“That’s two, Cuyan,” he smiled. “Did you kiss him back?”</p><p>“I hardly see how that is your business,” I snapped. Fives smiled. </p><p>“Noted. Second question: is there a boyfriend back home we need to be worried about?” </p><p>“Fives, my romantic life is not your concern.”</p><p>“It is if we need to protect another person in your life, besides I’ll tell you about my romatic life if you actually manage to win the game.”</p><p>“There is no one anymore,” It was sad to admit but my reltiaonship had ended when I had joined the Senate and I had not found anyone in the years since. Fives seemed incredibly pleased with this response. I only had two pieces left and as I watched I realized my taking his piece earlier in the game had been a mistake. He had me cornered. The game ended swiftly. </p><p>“I only have one more question and then a request.”</p><p>“Go for it,” I mumbled. Feeling resigned. </p><p>“Do you want to get closer with the Captain,” Fives reached across the holotable and placed his hand on top of mine. “Please, be open with me for just a moment.” I looked down.</p><p>“Yes.” Fives smiled. </p><p>“My request is you tell him, Cuyan. Use that bravery to tell him how you feel, I have a feeling you both will thank me for it later.” I nodded.</p><p>“Fives, can I ask you something?” He nodded. </p><p>“You can have a freebie,” his sincerity was refreshing and I wished we could continue our conversation forever. </p><p>“Why are you trying to get information about my feelings for the Captain,” Fives smiled. </p><p>“Because, he deserves some happiness,” Fives shrugged. “He’s a good soldier but he isn’t happy. Until he met you that is. He stopped using his number when he met you”</p><p>‘What do you mean?”</p><p>“Every clone has a number, Cuyan, as I'm sure you're aware.' Fives rolled his eyes, "Most clones choose a name instead of using it but some, especially higher ups like Rex tend to still use their numbers. To his brothers Rex has always been Rex, but when he's working or commanding or fighting he uses his number. I noticed since Batuu he changed from signing his reports with CT-7567 to Captain Rex. He's seeing himself as an individual for the first time and I have a feeling you have something to do with it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Too Good To Be True- Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lied, as I have from the very beginning. here's a second chapter because this fic has fully consumed all of my free time </p><p>Let me know what you think!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex's POV</p><p>“Get some rest, Kix,” I stretched in my seat, exhausted from the journey so far. In the week since saving my senator I had slept maybe twice and it was beginning to wear on me. I made note that I would need to find a rotation that allowed me some time to rest when we landed.  “We land in a few hours and i want all three of you at your best.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Kix did not even attempt to argue with me as he went back to his bunk. I was grateful for the silence as I leaned back and watched the stars pass us. Fives and Jesse had been asleep for nearly half a rotation, as had cyar'ika. It was nice to be alone for the first time in just over  a week. Usually, it was easy to find a place to hide away and allow myself to decompress, but the tight quarters of the ship and the stress of watching her recover had taken that small luxury from me.  I heard soft footsteps approaching behind me and part of me groaned, realizing I had gotten comfortable too soon.</p><p>“Captain,” the Senator’s soft voice filled my ears. I started to smile instinctively and was grateful my helmet covered my expression. I did not want her to know our journey had softened me to her. She did not need to know I was beginning to view her as more than a charge. Watching her recover from Batuu had changed something for me and I found myself often watching her and her interactions with my brothers. Especially the easy way she was able to talk to them, as though she was nothing more than another trooper, an equal to us in all ways. I had grown to respect her as of late which did not help the baseline attraction I had felt since the moment I had first seen her crawling away from the Bounty Hunter.</p><p>“Ma’am,” I greeted. She slid gracefully into the chair beside mine and turned as she  was fully facing me, her thin robe twisted around her body for warmth in the relatively cool cockpit. It took all my willpower to kook away from the smooth curves of her lets as she folded the robe around them to defend against the chill. Once again I was thankful for my helmet, it really was a lifesaving piece of equipment. </p><p>“Is there any news of Senator Amidala,” she often asked about her friend. Which was just another thing I found myself admiring about her. She cared deeply for others as though they were family. I shook my head. </p><p>“No, the General has not given me any information about her or their end of things,” a fact which was starting to concern me. My senator sighed and pulled her legs up under her, as though she was settling in. </p><p>“You should rest,” I said quietly. “We are arriving early in the morning.” She shook her head.</p><p>“I have had enough sleep to last me a lifetime,” she giggled however it was cut short by a yawn. I smiled again, her laugh was like nothing I had ever heard before, a light sound like leaves rustling in the wind, so quiet you had to strain to hear it. </p><p>“Cuyan, what can I do that will make you go back to your bunk,” she smirked at me and I immediately regretted my words, having momentarily forgotten that I was dealing with a career politician. </p><p>“Answer a question for me,” I sighed.</p><p>“You sure have a lot of questions,” I grumbled mostly to myself. She simply nodded. </p><p>“How do you think I got as far as I have, ask once think twice,” she smiled at her own saying. I liked it, I would be using that at some point. </p><p>“What’s the question,” I was hoping for something simple, something I could lie to her about or give a half truth. She still needed to be kept in the dark about the majority of the plan, even though I wanted to spill my guts to her.  </p><p>“Do you ever miss your home,” her question surprised me. She usually used her questions to gain a better understating of our plans, not to get to know me.</p><p>“It’s complicated,” I shrugged. “Kamino is the closest thing us clones have to a home, but we do not generally view it as such. It’s where we are born and it is where we are trained, but our home is with our brothers on the battlefield.” I was proud of my answer, if I was being honest with myself. I felt as though it told her enough to satisfy her question but not so much as to make her ask more. </p><p>“Is the battlefield truly a home,” I took a deep breath. She had no idea just how close to the truth she was. Secretly every clone thought of the future after the war when our battle was over and we were virtually homeless. It was unspoken but we knew that the survivors of this war would not be living a life of luxury.  </p><p>“Senator, what you are asking has the potential to open up a lot of issues,” I warned her. She nodded.</p><p>“What’s a conversation among friends,” she asked simply. I shook my head, forcing myself to remember the power dynamic at hand. We may be viewing each other as friends in the moment, but someday she would go back to being a Senator and I would be just another soldier. Telling her my deepest darkest secrets would just be a mistake further down the line.  </p><p>“It is our home just as Coruscant is yours,” I said simply, hoping she would just drop the subject. The battlefield was my duty just as the Senate was hers.</p><p>“So, it's not a home at all,” she sighed. </p><p>“I find a home in my brothers,” I responded to her dejected tone, not wanting to see the sadness in her eyes any longer. It seemed like she was reading into our conversation more than she should have been.</p><p>“But you’re soldiers, you must loose your home often” she said quietly, almost as though she did not want me to hear her thought. A small pang of sadness radiated through my chest, visions of all of my fallen brothers passing through my mind. In particular, I thought of the shiny who had given his life on the Rishi Base, Hevy. From Fives I knew that we had also lost brothers Cutup and Droidbait as well, but Hevy stood out the most of all the clones I had seen die, mostly because his sacrifice had directly saved me. I may have gained Fives and Echo in that mission but we had lost a good man to warn the Republic of the invasion. </p><p>“The strongest bond one can have is the willingness to give your life for the same cause,” I allowed myself the moment of vulnerability as the sadness passed from my system. I looked at the tally marks  which were slowly filling up my armor and sighed, each battle signified hundreds of lost brothers and it would only grow. </p><p>“That’s something I can agree with,” my Senator sounded broken as she spoke.</p><p>“Do you-” I stopped myself, remembering she was still a Senator and I was nothing more than a clone. As comfortable as she made me, I had no right to ask her anything about her roots and family.  </p><p>“Do I what,” she asked gently. “Rex, we’re friends, you can ask me things.” </p><p>“It’s nothing, Senator,” A quick look her way betrayed her sadness and for a moment I felt guilty. I did not want to disappoint her. “It’s getting late.” </p><p>“I can’t sleep,” she groaned, finally letting the conversation drop. “Fives is talking up a storm back there.”</p><p>“Well that’s what you get when you ask him anything,” I snickered, she did not respond aside from a slight wrinkle of her nose. Fives was fond of her, and had even gone so far as to call her a sister. I could see why, she had nearly boundless patience, and appeared to value my brother as much as she valued Senator Amidala. There was a lot of love in her small form. I had often fantasized about  her choosing to share some of that love with me. Her growing relationships with all three of my brothers told me there was a chance I would get a small fraction of what she had to offer and the prospect thrilled me. </p><p>“You can sit out here if you would like,” I offered, enjoying the gentle warmth she brought into the cramped cockpit. It was like sitting next to a little sun, her energy causing the room to feel just a little brighter. She nodded, accepting my offer. We remained silent for a time, I found myself reflecting on the last week and how the arrogant Senator from Batuu had somehow managed to become a growing part of my family. </p><p>I had lied, I realized, when I said nothing makes you closer to someone then being willing to die for the same cause.</p><p>The closer bond was being willing to die for someone if it meant saving them and allowing them to continue their life in peace.  </p><p>I was more than willing to die if it meant the young Senator who was dozing next to me would get to live the rest of her life in safety. I would take on an entire battlefield of droids just to see her have the opportunity to live a full life. </p><p>I heard a soft snore next to me. Turning I noticed my cyar'ika had dozed off. I watched her for a moment as her chest rose and fell in the familiar pattern of her resting breath. I was ashamed to admit I had taken to watching her sleep nearly nightly since the first time she had fallen asleep near me. Having held her that first night had been a mistake as I had longed to do it again ever since. </p><p>I let her rest for a moment before standing and lifting her gently in my arms. More than anything I wanted to allow her to rest for a while. </p><p>The ship was too tight to carry her, something I had not noticed until now. Every doorframe appeared to be a tremendous hazard as I slowly worked back towards the bunks. It killed me to move so slowly but I could not risk hurting her or accidentally waking the sleeping woman. </p><p>I had barely made it into the main compartment when Fives came stumbling out of the bunks, smiling widely. He stepped aside as I carefully angled the small woman into the room, placing her in my own bunk so I would not have to climb to hers. I was careful as I tucked the thin blanket around her, deciding at the last moment to grab the one from her bunk as well.</p><p>She sighed in her sleep as I placed the additional blanket atop her small form. Her hand appearing to grab it and pull It impossibly closer. I smiled at the gesture, realizing she was gripping tightly at my pillow as well and smiling slightly in her sleep. </p><p>Fives waited for me outside of the room and pointed towards the cockpit, I groaned but followed him. </p><p>“She is in love with you," he smiled widely, shoving my shoulder roughly, in the way only Fives could. The man smacked us all around, I ws beginning to believe it was his way of showing affection if I was being completely honest.  </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“Captain, she’s single, she kissed you back on purpose, she finds you attractive and she wants to get to know you better,” I shoved Fives hard into the wall, pinning him there. </p><p>“What did you do,” I snarled. </p><p>“Got the intel you wanted,: I wanted to punch the smirk off his face in the worst way but decided injuring one of my cyar’ika’s guards would only hurt her. </p><p>“I did not ask for any-”</p><p>“Ah, but you implied you wanted to know more about her interest in you,” Fives was still smiling despite the fact I was moments away from murdering him. I dropped him hard and turned around.</p><p>What he was saying was too good to be true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 7567</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is a little on the shorter side but I really enjoy writing about Fives so I decided to give him a little bit of space. </p><p>As always let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My first impression of Kamino was that it was a very wet planet. On Batuu we had very little rainfall, many of the children had never even seen rain. Kamino was the exact opposite, it was pouring on the ocean planet when we arrived.  The shuttle landed on a small island in the vast sea, the rough waters crashing around us. Fives was close to my side as we exited. His arm touching mine as we walked. There was another shuttle on the platform waiting for us. I paused for a moment looking around and self a hand grip my elbow and pull me along.</p><p>"Not safe to be out here," Fives said as he ushered me forward, gesturing grandly ahead of himself as he did so. It made me laugh seeing his sense of humor had survived the past week, I was sure mine had not. I looked behind me and noticed the other three clones had not followed us.</p><p>“They have to empty the ship and make it disappear,” Fives muttered to me as we boarded. “I drew the short straw and get to spend the say with you.” I smiled again. I liked spending time with Fives, he reminded me of many of my friends on Batuu. Entering the ship we did not walk towards the cockpit but instead sat at a small table in the back of the shuttle. The ship began moving and I leaned back into my seat. </p><p>“So what’s the plan for today,” I smiled at my friend. I was excited to be seeing the famous cloning facilities first hand.</p><p>“Well first you have to meet the General,” I raised my eyebrows at this. </p><p>“I’ve met General Skywalker-” Fives barked out a laugh. </p><p>“General Shaak Ti,” he giggled. “She is the Jedi Master who oversees all cloning here alongside a few others that you will not be meeting.” </p><p>‘Why not?” Fives shot me a look.</p><p>“They’re contracted Bounty Hunters, while they are paid handsomely, they are not loyal strictly to the Republic, they will not be made aware of your presence,” Fives gave a hard look when he spoke of the Bounty Hunters.</p><p>“You don’t like them much do you,” Fives shook his head.</p><p>“There’s one that I’m not particularly fond of, he didn't think my squad and I were up to the standard.” It was clear from his tone he was done talking about this with me and I decided to let it drop. I shivered, the planet was freezing. Fives barely noticed but seemed anxious as we got closer to the cloning facility. The ship continued silently towards its destination. </p><p>“Fives,” the clone looked at me for a moment. “I’m worried about this part.” </p><p>“Why? This is just a waiting game, we wait until General Skywalker contacts us saying you can return and then the Republic sends a nice big ship filled with clones to take you home.” </p><p>“What if he never calls,” my voice was quiet and it seemed as though Fives had caught on to my meaning. </p><p>“Well, then, I guess we’re all going to have to get really comfortable around here,” he shrugged. “Senator, he will call, it might take some patience, but he will eliminate the threat.” I nodded and felt the familiar lurch of landing. We both rose to our feet and Fives offered me his arm, having quickly secured his helmet.</p><p>“The General is already waiting on the platform for you,” I nodded and allowed myself to be escorted off of the ship. </p><p>“General,” I greeted across the  platform, falling into the familiar formalities of being a Senator. The Togruta woman turned and bowed slightly in my direction. She towered over me as I stepped forward to properly greet her, Fives falling slightly behind me. </p><p>"Senator, I do hope your journey here was too trying,” I smiled at her. </p><p>“It was incredibly smooth given the circumstances, I have an incredible security unit with me who went above and beyond in their assignment.” </p><p>“Ah yes, I heard Skywalker assigned some of his best men to your protection,” her voice was smooth as though she had never once yelled in her life. Shaak Ti gestured towards the building behind her. </p><p>“I will be accompanying you to your quarters before I return to my duties." We began to walk. Fives was so close behind me he regularly brushed against my back, he seemed tense being alone with me, as though he was worried about a potential attack despite the fact Kamino was one of the most well protected planets in the system.</p><p>“General,” I spoke with as much authority as I could muster. I had a major concern that had been eating at me since Batuu. “Will I remain in the custody of the clones who accompanied me here?” The General nodded. </p><p>“The only individuals on Kamino who are fully aware of your presence and the reasoning behind it are your personal clones and myself. It is in the interest of the Republic that your presence is hidden to the best of our ability though a convincing enough story has been created should your presence be noted by our cadets.” Behind me Fives snorted. </p><p>“She kind of sticks out,” he snickered. Shaak Ti did not get angry with his comment instead smiling slightly. </p><p>“Which is why your excursions outside of your quarters will be limited for the time being, Senator,” she gestured in front of herself and I noted the large doors with a small keypad in front of it. My own personal cell. </p><p>“You may set any code you would like,” she said simply. "Just be sure to share it with your clones so they can come and go as needed."</p><p>I nodded and took a moment to think about a four digit number. I needed something that I could remember easily, should I ever be allowed to leave the chamber. I thought back to my conversations with Fives recently, still stuck on the one we had been having about Rex and his individuality. The thought gave me an idea, a number Fives had confided in me just after our game. Rex’s birth number was the right length and it was easy to remember. I set the code without thinking further and the doors opened. The General nodded.</p><p>“I will check on you in the coming days, please make yourself at home, it is likely you will be here for an extended period." I nodded and thanked the Jedi, but when I turned around she had already left. </p><p>“What’s the code,” Fives asked me. “I’ll send it over to the others so they can get in when they’re finished.”</p><p>“7567.” Fives snickered. </p><p>“I knew it,” I had no idea what he meant but decided it was easier to just let it be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi y'all sorry for ht super late update today but I got super busy! as always let me know what you think and I will be back tomorrow with an update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was nearly all white. There was no personality to it, even the bedding was a soft white. To an outsider, the room would appear neat and orderly, as though I was the first person to ever use it. Thinking for a moment I realized this likely was not far fro the truth. The sole decoration in the room was a single framed painting, an abstract work of whites and blacks. The painting hung on the wall above the all white table. The monotony of the room caused me to sign. I suddenly found myself missing the crowded ship we had been on for the past week, at least it's crammed rooms had begun to feel like a home. </p><p>“You could get sensory deprivation in here,” I grumbled mostly to myself. Fives laughed at this, coming to stand next to me in the doorway. He nudged me slightly with his arm and we journeyed further into the bare room. Looking around I noticed a door which lead to an equally plain refresher and another doorway leading into a bedroom. </p><p>“You should see the barracks around here,” he smiled slightly. I sighed again and sunk onto the sofa across from the table.  “If this is soulless then those are soul crushing.” We laughed together for a moment, Fives sinking down next to me. He placed his helmet almost reverently on the floor next to him. Throughout my time with the clones I had notice that the way they handed their armor was almost as telling as the emotions carefully hidden in their eyes. Fives had a respect for his armor, especially his helmet, the paint on it appearing new and carefully placed. Rex on the other hand had no issue throwing his helmet around and even slamming it in frustration at some points. It was interesting to note that they all seemed unaware of this fact. </p><p>Throughout my silent musings, Fives messed with his comm link. Focusing intently on finding the right connection, or so it appeared. </p><p>“Captain,” he spoke clearly. “Cuyan is secured in her chambers, room 072217.”</p><p>“Excellent job,” Rex’s voice was slightly garbled. I caught myself beginning to smile when he spoke, Fives caught me and winked before turning back to his link.  “Code?”</p><p>“Her favorite troopers number,” I all but tackled Fives at this. He held me off with ease, my arms flailing as he waited for a response. </p><p>“Fives,” I shrieked but he just laughed. The other end of the line was silent for a moment. I could have sworn I heard a sigh. </p><p>"Fives, just give me the code," Rex snapped. "We don't have time for the games." </p><p>"I already told you, it's her cyar'ika's number," I shrieked again, causing Fives to cringe and a string of cursing to come through the link. </p><p>"What was that?" I smiled and secretly hoped Fives would have some issues with the Captain when he finally arrived. </p><p>"Nothing, sir," Fives shot me a look. "She set it as 7567 on the main lock." Silence followed his statement. "Should be awfully easy for you to remember, huh Captain." </p><p>“We will be there shortly,” Kix replied. I raided my eyebrows at this, it had clearly been Rex before the code was shared. </p><p>“I think your affection may have killed him,” Fives cackled. It was my turn to glare at him. I picked at the hem of my shirt while I attempted to calm myself. </p><p>“I do not have affection for him,” I snapped. Fives rolled his eyes at me. Throwing himself back against the sofa heavily in exaggerated exasperation. </p><p>‘"Just admit it,” Fives groaned. “The secret pining is painful for all of us.”</p><p>‘"If I admit that I am attracted to him will you leave me alon?"  Fives shook his head, opening one of his eyes to set me with a a steady look.</p><p>“No because you already told me that. Besides attraction is physical and I'm literally identical to him," I glared.</p><p>“You're not,” I snapped. Fives raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“He is blond and he carries himself differently than everyone else.” i said dimply. I carefully avoided the more minuscule details of the Captain. Like the way his eyes appeared to warm when he noticed his brothers or more recently me looking at him. Or the way his lips turned up slightly even when giving strict orders. The silent humor he radiated with everything he did. No there was no doubt in my mind that although physically and genetically he was identical to the man next to me, there was something entirely unique about Rex. </p><p>“Just admit it Cuyan,” Fives was acting like a big brother and I wanted to punch him. </p><p>“There is nothing to admit,”  I pouted. </p><p>“Well then I guess I probably shouldn’t tell you about my conversation with him last night.”</p><p>"No fair," I snapped. "You have to tell me now, Fives." The clone shook his head at me. </p><p>"I asked you a question first, you have to answer me before I tell you anything."</p><p>"Fine, I have been finding myself looking for reasons to get closer to Rex," I grumbled, unhappy with the revelation. Fives smiled widely, clearly pleased.</p><p>"Well, I lied to you, My conversation with Rex was about keeping you safe and the fact that he is very clearly just as interested in you but he actually kept his mouth shut," Fives chucked. "I really assumed it would take more than that to break you." I rode from the chair and flipped my hair over my shoulder, my irritation plainly evident.</p><p>"You are the worst," I snapped, starting towards the refresher. Fives grabbed my wrist.</p><p>"Where are you going," he asked, appearing concerned. For a moment I had forgotten my pervious escape attempt and that Fives was likely incredibly concerned I would try to run. I smiled, attempting to ease him. I would not be running away again. </p><p>"I just want to freshen up," I sighed. "I feel like it has been months since my last decent shower." Fives nodded clearly pleased.</p><p>"I'll warn you, at least the showers I have used here are not great." I nodded and took my leave, hoping beyond all reason that my admission would not be making it back to my captain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Best Laid Plans- Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOO a Rex chapter which is always fun!!!</p><p>I cannot believe we are already almost halfway through this fic, it's insane that my quarantine project is already so close to completion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex's POV</p><p>“She made her room code your number,” Jesse was outright cackling as we walked into the mess hall. I shoved him through the door, not wanting to discuss that particular fun fact at the moment. Around us Cadets stared. </p><p>“I think that’s the Captain of the 501st,” one whispered. The others elbowed one another, seeing a commanding officer was rare around here and a cause for excitement. I found myself holding my shoulders slightly straighter my face schooling itself into a glare which rivaled that of my senator. I was attempting to look dignified as I walked into the enormous room. Might as well continue the illusion, for the cadets.  </p><p>“So what,” I snapped. “She was probably trying to make it something easy for us to remember, since she’s not exactly the one using it. " Even as I said it, I did not believe myself. There was something more to that decision, and I knew that Fives would have the full story for me should I ask him for it. Jesse shook his head. </p><p>"Or maybe it's because she has some feelings for you,” Jesse was all but singing. He was far too happy that there was a potential for something to happed. I glared hard at my brother. </p><p>"Enough,” I gave him my best CO look. Jesse did not even appear to notice as we waited in the line for food. He was too pleased with the situation to even notice my discomfort.  </p><p>“Oh come on, Rex,” he continued, knowing I would not follow through on any form of threat against him. “You kissed the woman, we all know something is up.” </p><p>I said nothing as I began loading two plates, taking care to make sure I put enough for my Senator since she had eaten significantly less real food on our journey here than the rest of us. I sighed, I had no idea what she even liked to eat. I decided to just pick the things I enjoyed and hope that something would make her happy until I could ask her more about her preferences. </p><p>"Come on, Rex," Jesse moaned at me. "Just give me something." </p><p>“Jesse, drop it,” I snapped. My brother rolled his eyes and grabbed an extra drink at the end of the line. We started towards 072217 together, both of us vigilant.  We were taking care to take the long way so we would not draw attention to the room. The last thing we needed was a curious cadet following us. Jesse giggled when we reached the door.</p><p>“Hmmm,” he paused and tapped his chin. “Captain, i seem to have forgotten the code, can you put it in for me?” He batted his eyes at me and I frowned. </p><p>“Perhaps we should have them take a look at your memory then Trooper.” I smirked at Jesse’s horrified expression, as he remembered the classroom where our memories had been tested as children. It was easily the least pleasant part of the training here. I took his pause as an opportunity to push past him and enter the code. I needed to be in the room already, it had been too long since I had last seen her.  I tossed the food onto the table and noted that the room was empty aside from Fives who was laying across the sofa, his arm hanging over the side. I unconsciously frowned at this, noting my senator was nowhere to be seen. Kix emerged from the door behind Fives and I caught a glimpse of a bed behind him. I leaned against the wall as I observed the room. She would likely find it plain but I found comfort in the monotony, it meant there was less places where an enemy could hide and harm her. </p><p>“So, is there anything you want to tell us,” Fives smirked, obviously looking for information about my feelings for the Senator. As he spoke he gestured over his shoulder towards a closed door which was likely a refresher.  “She’s going to be a while in there.” I did not respond to his taunting, instead choosing to observe the room's layout some more. </p><p>“Come on, Rex,” Fives was pleading now. “Just a little hint?” I shrugged and took a seat at the small table. Picking up  my plate and I purposely filled my mouth. If he was going to be childish then so was I.  Jesse slid into the seat to my left and tucked into his own plate, the all white of the room highlighting the blue paint covering his armor. </p><p>“He wouldn’t tell me anything either,” he laughed as Fives’ face fell. “I’ll just ask her when I’m assigned to room duty.” I paused for a moment and all three of my brothers watched. They had me cornered and all three of them knew it. Fives shot me the biggest and possibly most evil smile I had ever seen. </p><p>“Unless,” his smirk somehow managed to grow impossibly bigger. “You assign yourself to be in here every night. For her protection, of course.” </p><p>“Well, you can't be trusted to do it,” I snapped, feeling cornered. If I let them have duty in her room, which was part of our protection plan, then they would get her alone and might say something which would complicate my relationship with her. On the other hand if I decided to make that duty my sole responsibility they would know how I was truly feeling. </p><p>“You left me alone with her this afternoon,” Fives was still smiling. </p><p>“And that was obviously a mistake,"I snapped. “You can take the perimeter tonight.” Fives groaned. </p><p>“So I get to stand in the rain,” I smiled. The best part of Kamino was the built in punishments.</p><p>“Yes, you can stay out there until you can dry the landing platform.” Fives cursed at me as I turned to Jesse. </p><p>“You get the floor, I want to know the name and number if someone even so much as thinks about getting off here. There is only one other room in this sector, a barracks which attached to the quarters through a panel in the rear, no one should be entering this floor unless its one of us or the General herself.” Jesse nodded. </p><p>“Kix, after your rounds turn in, you take the floor from Jesse in half a rotation.”</p><p>“Roger, roger,” Kix laughed, the quietest of my brothers so far on this trip. He shot me a knowing look as he exited the room. He was perceptive. </p><p>“Sir, there’s only one assignment left,” I sighed. </p><p>“I will be taking up a permanent station here, you report everything to me and I will be performing regular barracks inspections.” I glared at my brothers, daring them to make a comment about my decision. The two smiled but remained silent. I had basically just confirmed their suspicions but I found I did not care. </p><p>I was more excited at the prospect of finally being truly alone with my senator.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Of Bets and Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this instead of reading for class and honestly I regret nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I returned from the refresher, the room was nearly empty and I frowned. I had expected my clones to be back by now. I found myself missing their loud banter and constant banging in the soulless room. Exiting the refresher fully I noticed a clone with his back to me. I smiled seeing that Rex was the only one in the room. My heart fluttered slightly at being truly alone with him.Coming around from behind, I smiled at him before sliding into a seat at the small table. I picked at the food in front of me and started wolfing down anything I could get, I would never tell the clones but the food on the journey here had been difficult for me to stomach at times and I was pleased to have a true hot meal.  Rex slid his remaining portion to me.</p><p>“Eat it," he smiled. “I’ll send Jesse to get some more when he returns from his sweep.” I nodded and tucked in to the second helping, noting Rex had gotten himself the exact same portions as I had been given. </p><p>“So,” I looked up and noticed Rex was still watching me. Following my recent conversations with Fives I was very aware of the way the Captain watched me, the way his eyes were almost hungry as they slowly scanned my body sending a slight thrill up my spine. I often found I was already looking at him when he would turn to look at me.  “Who will be stationed here tonight?” </p><p>“Well, we decided I would be your primary guard in the apartment.” I caught myself before my smile could spread too far across my face. I pulled together a professional look, ducking my head slightly in what I hoped would appear to be a nod. </p><p>“Very well,” I responded. I continued eating silently, noting that Rex kept watching me throughout my meal. Catching his eye I raised my eyebrow at him. He opened his mouth as though he was about to speak but quickly snapped it shut again. Something was bothering my Captain and I could not for the life of me figure out what it was. I yawned as I finished my plate. The day had been relatively long given the preexisting exhaustion from travel and I found I was ready to sleep already, despite the early hour.  </p><p>“Senator,” Rex placed his hand on my arm gently. “You have been through a lot recently. I wanted to see how you’re feeling. I know this all must be very difficult for you.” His tone was incredibly gentle. I sighed. </p><p>“I’m fine,” I muttered, knowing I had not convinced him the moment I opened my mouth. More than anything I wished my words were true, I wanted to be fine. I wanted to have met Rex when my world was normal and I was not a burden on him. Perhaps then I would be able to truly build a relationship with him as I so wished I could. </p><p>“Please," his voice was quiet and he leaned in incredibly close, his nose brushing mine. "You can trust me, cyar'ika. I just want to see what's going on in that head of yours." </p><p>“I’m scared,” I met his gaze evenly. I took a deep breath, noting for the first time that Rex's smell was absolutely intoxicating. A mix of pine and general freshness that calmed me further. I blinked slightly as I leaned in closer to him. </p><p>I found myself distracted by the curve of his lips, a mere inch from my own. Rex appeared to notice my distraction, as the very lips I was memorizing curved into a slight smile as I watched. There was a silent understanding for a moment and I felt my body leaning in closer. The electricity we had experienced on Batuu building up once again between us. Our lips had just barely brushed when the door slammed open. </p><p>Fives, soaked with rain was followed by a cackling Jesse. Fives shook himself out in the small foyer, throwing rain everywhere as he went.  Rex and I flew apart, the moment completely ruined. I sighed, saddened by the thought that we had lost such a charged moment. The two clones stopped in their tracks, twin smiles spreading across their faces, as they watched Rex and I awkwardly scramble apart. </p><p>“Wow,” Jesse stifled his laugh, barely. “You two move faster than I expected.” Fives nodded his agreement.</p><p>“”Well, sorry to interrupt your moment, but I refuse to stand guard outside all night.” Fives glared at Rex. I gave him a look.</p><p>“Why does he need to wait outside,” I questioned Rex. The Captain’s eyes shone with laughter, as he shared a rare full smile with me. I could not help the small giggle that slipped from me, noting that this only appeared to egg Rex on.  </p><p>“Because bad and naughty clones get to dry the ocean planet," he turned from me as he smirked at his irate brother. “He has an attitude so he gets to watch the perimeter.” I shot Rex a look, feeling bad for Fives.</p><p>"That seems unnecessary,” I felt bad for my friend he looked miserable in his dripping armor. Rex nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Well if he had knocked I would consider a reassignment,” I smiled slightly. Obviously Rex was as irritated as I was with the intrusion. Fives glared at Rex. Next to him Jesse wagged his brow at me, smiling slightly as he rolled his eyes dramatically. I covered my mouth to hide my laughter. Jesse had the sort of silent humor which reminded me of Padme during Senate meetings.  </p><p>“Captain, I am respectfully asking to be assigned to guarding the floor,” he growled. “Or I will tell the Senator your dirty little secret.” Jesse simply smiled next to him. </p><p>“Oh that reminds me. Fives is on the floor, Captain,” Rex was quickly turning red and I realized that we were moments away from an explosion. I leaned back in my seat, slightly excited to see what Rex was about to do.</p><p>“Jesse,” he turned from the damp clone to glare at the man. Jesse for his part did not waver under the Captain's intense glare. “When I said to inform me of any movement on the floor, I meant comm me NOT bring them into the room with m-the Senator.”</p><p>“I figured-” Jesse started to defend himself but Rex leveled him with the single scariest look I had ever seen. I suddenly understood why Rex held his rank. He was an intimidating man and obviously took no nonsense when it came to his men. The clone fell silent and hung his head, obviously knowing he had irritated his brother. </p><p>“I will allow the mistake this time, since it is just our brother, but the next time someone gets out of that lift, I better receive notice through your comm, you do remember how that works, correct?” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Jesse nodded, I noticed his mouth was still twisted into a small smile. He was up to something. Rex took a deep breath. </p><p>“CT-5555,” Fives stiffened at the use of his birth number. I had never heard Rex use any of his brothers numbers to address them before. I had a feeling directly rejecting a direct order was a big mistake, even one as ridiculous as drying the landing platform. “You disobeyed a direct order, which is unacceptable. I will allow you to guard the floor,” Fives smiled, oblivious to the oncoming punishment. </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Rex held up a single hand. </p><p>“You will be guarding the floor for the next 24 hours, I expect regular check ins, as well as a full duty report when you sign off to Kix.  Jesse will be cleaning the armor in place of duty for the night.” Both clones groaned. </p><p>“Captain,” Fives started to complain but Rex rose from the table, slamming his hands down heavily in front of him. I felt the table shake with the pressure he placed on it and I wondered for the moment if it would collapse entirely. He was angry there was no question about that.</p><p>“Dismissed, I will be performing full inspections, ” he snapped. Both clones saluted and began to walk towards the door. Rex relaxed and began to return to his seat when Jesse looked back over his shoulder. </p><p>“Captain, have you told her about our little bet," he smiled widely. “Only a few more hours until Fives here wins the pot.” </p><p>"There is no bet," Rex snapped. Jesse laughed. </p><p>"Oh," he stopped fully now, a hand on Fives' shoulder. "Did we not tell you?"</p><p>‘Get. Out.” Rex growled and I raised my brow at him. </p><p>“What bet?” </p><p>"The one about when Rex is finally going to tell you that he's been in lo-." Rex rose from his seat and all but shoved his brothers into the hall. They exchanged quiet words for a moment before the door slammed heavily and Rex returned to his seat, looking decidedly sad. </p><p>"Rex," I spoke quietly. Hoping I had guessed Jesse's meaning correctly. "Do you really love me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Yes, sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things get a little.... heated here so be warned the Rating will be changing within the next few chapters :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please,” he groaned. Rex pointedly looked away from me. He was clearly hiding something.  “No questions, I'm plotting his murder.” </p><p>“What bet?” I tried again this time, hoping starting smaller would get the stubborn Captain to open up to me. Rex grumbled under his breath, something I could not quite understand.</p><p>"Please, Rex," I attempted to mirror his tone from earlier. "Please tell me what you're thinking."  </p><p>“They have a bet on how long it will take me to admit my feelings for you,” Rex did not lift his head as he spoke. My jaw dropped slightly. I said nothing as I processed this for a moment. There was always a chance Rex would say he did not want to act on his feelings, I attempted to remind myself. </p><p>“Your feelings,” I questioned, feeling my cheeks heat up in excitement. Perhaps my little crush was not as baseless as I had once thought. </p><p>"Senator, please, stop asking questions,” Rex pinched the bridge of his nose, head still resting on the table. I began to grow irritated with him. I needed answers, for once. He owed me that much at least. </p><p>“Fine, I’m going to go find Fives, he’ll tell me then,” I snapped, rising from the table.  Rex’s head popped up and he was on his feet in seconds, his form rising between myself and the door. I growled slightly and attempted to push past him. Rex stood his ground like a wall, his firm chest knocking me backwards slightly. There was no way I would get past him.</p><p>“Senator, why do you need to know every detail," Rex's voice was relatively calm given how angry I was. He was attempting to sound rational with me. "Can't you just accept the fact that you don't need know everything I'm thinking?" I glared at him, rising fully to face him. I was so tired of the half truths and secrets. It was worse than the Senate lately and that was a room of politicians we are paid to manipulate others. </p><p>“It is my job to understand things, Captain,"I sneered at him. Rex glared down at me for a moment, his calm composure beginning to break. I took a step closer, coming within an arms length of him once again. I was not losing this one. </p><p>“You have been keeping secrets from me for the past week,” I snapped, my rage coming out in waves. “I want to know what these feelings are or I will search for answers on my own." Rex met my gaze and took his own step forward. The tension was palpable in the room as we stood inches apart. The electricity making the air hang heavily between us. A weeks worth of irritation and suppressed emotions charging the air in an intoxicating manner. </p><p>"There are no secrets here, Senator," Rex was still glaring at me. "Just things which are too complex for you to understand."</p><p>"Try me, Captain," I snapped. </p><p>In a moment the tension snapped like a rubber band stretched too far. Rex moved lightening fast as he closed the distance between us, his armored arms wrapping around me tightly pulling me into his chest. We stumbled backwards and he pressed his body against mine as I backed into the wall. His lips desperately crashed to my own as he all but slammed my body into the wall, careful not to injure me despite his desperation.  </p><p>Our collision caused a framed painting to crash to the ground near the table, causing me to smirk into the kiss. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his arms drop lower along my back. Pressing me carefully into the wall as he went. After a moment, he lifted me off the ground, causing me to instinctively wrap my legs around his waist, trusting him to support my weight as the kiss grew in passion. He pressed harder into me and I let out a soft moan, pulling back from the kiss, slightly. Rex’s lips travelled down to my exposed collar, forcing another gasp to tumble from my lips. </p><p>“Does that answer your question, cyar’ika,” he growled into my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. I nodded breathlessly. </p><p>“I can’t hear you,” the roughness of his tone sent a shiver down my spine. </p><p>“Yes,”I gasped. Rex’s lips migrated back to my own but he pulled back slightly, clearly displeased with my response. </p><p>“Yes?” I was thrown off for a moment before realizing what he wanted. </p><p>“Yes, sir," I breathed. His lips returned to mine the same urgency as before causing us to once again slam back against the wall. My head began to swim from a lack of oxygen. Rex, sensing my shortness of breath pulled back, still holding me tightly in his arms, my back pressed against the wall. Rex smiled slightly, resting his forehead against my own. </p><p>“I have very strong feelings for you, Senator,” he said softly, his chest rising and falling with his deep breaths. “Since the moment I saw you I wanted you. It’s only gotten more intense as I have gotten to know you better.” I smiled at the admission. </p><p>“Then why do you constantly seem angry with me,” Rex sighed.</p><p>"For such an amazingly intelligent individual, you really are oblivious aren't you,” Rex chuckled. “I was irritated with myself for being attracted to you. Clones are not supposed to have feelings like this. We are meant to be soldiers and nothing more. Wanting you is wrong.” I smiled despite the insult, pleased with his admission but troubled by the guilt he obviously felt for his feelings. I pressed a kiss to his cheek following the admission. </p><p>“I have been struggling with the same feelings as you,” I said carefully, feeling an immense weight lifted from my chest. "All of it, the guilt, the attraction, I have them all too. But I don't care anymore, I only want you." </p><p>Rex kissed me again, this time in a much slower manner, as though we had all the time in the world. I began to run my fingers across his broad back in delicate patterns as we kissed, loving the feeling of him beneath my hands. Pulling away, Rex returned me to the floor and took a small step back. He began laughing and I righted myself. I raised my brow at him as he reached out and placed his hands on my shoulders. Turning me swiftly around I saw what had caused his laughter and began to giggle myself. </p><p>We had left a woman shaped dent int he wall where we had collided. Our passion had quite literally damaged the room and we had only kissed. I began to imagine what would happen if we decided to go further in our relationship and began to smile at the possibilities. Rex's mind appeared to go to the same place as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.</p><p>"Next time I'll try to be more gentle," he laughed. Smiling I tilted my head back to catch his eyes. </p><p>“Well why would you,” I shrugged, smiling. "The damage is already done, we might as well have fun since there's no hiding it now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Comm Links- Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy some normalcy because things are about to go absolutely wild in the next few chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex’s POV </p><p>Jesse arrived not long after we had settled to bring more food, he took one look into the room and smiled widely at me. </p><p>"So," he started. I closed the door on him, not willing to let my brother ruin my moment. Returning to my Senator, she had settled herself on the couch, to brush her long hair. I smiled slightly and decided to join her. Settling next to her, I tucked in again happy to have a proper meal. The senator was focused on the data pad in front of her as she worked and I attempted to see what she was watching. </p><p>"Its just the Senate updates," she muttered, clearly irritated. :They have decided to take a leave as a result of the attack. My bill is being tabled until the next session."</p><p>"What does that mean for it," I asked, curious about what it is my cyar'ika did. She shrugged. </p><p>"It will be ignored like all the other bills I have submitted," she sighed sadly and I longed to comfort her.</p><p>"Well, if it makes you feel any better the clone battalions see you as a hero," I shrugged. Perhaps inflating her ego slightly would improve her mood. She gave me a confused look, obviously unaware of the impact her policies had on the clones. </p><p>"You were the deciding vote on a number of clone related petitions," I smiled slightly. "I believe you even signed off on our new armor, it protects better than the one stuff, less blaster injuries since it's approval." My senator cracked a small smile.</p><p>"While I signed off on that, it was not my work that got it to that point, I just agreed that the spending should go towards protecting our army instead of building it." </p><p>"Well, I know when word reached my men that you had been aboard the ship they all but lost their minds. many are still irritated they could not thank you personally," I laughed slightly remembering the barrage of messages I had received after Batuu about my Senator and how I had hidden her identity from my men unfairly. Some of my more trigger happy men had even offered to meet us in order to offer their additional protection. </p><p>Next to me the Senator sighed. She appeared saddened by the thought.</p><p>"what's wrong," I asked her, worried I had somehow managed to insult her.</p><p>"I should have done more in my bill for the clone army," she sighed. "I was just asking for a reduction in spending in order to preserve the Republics money, not help the army out." I smiled at this, she truly was amazing. </p><p>"Senator, limiting the creation of clones is a good thing," I smiled slightly. "It means they will improve our life quality in order to have us live longer. That is why the clones all follow you so closely. They believe you can make their lives better." She smiled.</p><p>"When you say they, why don't you include yourself," she looked up at me, her hair falling delicately across her face. I tucked the thick strand behind her ear carefully. </p><p>"Honestly," I sighed. I could be open with her now I reminded myself. "One reason is I am lucky enough to be a CO. My life is better than the average clones. I have my own quarters in the barracks and get to interact personally with the Generals. If I'm being honest I barely even see myself that way anymore. Especially, since I met you." Her face broke into the single most beautiful smile I had ever seen then. her shining happiness reminding me of the look she had on Batuu when handling her fabric. </p><p>"Rex," she said quietly. "If nothing else comes of this I promise to continue attempting to better the life of you and your men after my return to Senate." She seemed so sincere in her promise and I fully believed her. She would help my brothers just as she had helped me already. </p><p>"I know you will," I smiled. "You made changes for us before you had ever even met us." </p><p>Following our conversation we had decided to watch the news in order to see the events of Senate leading up to the unplanned recess. She seemed happier following our conversation about her legacy. Like us, she wanted to be remembered for the changes she aided, a feeling I could understand completely. </p><p>The ability to hold the Senator in my arms, privately, without fear of my brothers intruding provided me with an immense sense of comfort. The ability to experience the mundane task of watching the news with her was the single most relaxing thing I had ever experienced in my relatively short life. Knowing that she reciprocated my feelings made me feel as though I was the luckiest man in the world. I knew she was safe and happy and that was all that mattered to me in the moment. </p><p>At some point during the update she dozed off cuddled into my side. I managed to shift slightly to provide her with a more comfortable position before reclining myself back into the sofa, settling in for what I was sure would be far too short a night. A small part of me hoped his mission would become extended. There was a big part of me that knew the moment she was safe I would be forced to give her up. </p><p>Looking at the sleeping Senator I felt nothing but affection for the first time since I met her. The initial irritation I had felt towards her previously had melted almost entirely into a much softer emotion which allowed me to see what I once believed to be flaws were actually her strengths. I smiled slightly realizing that she was stronger than anyone I had met previously. </p><p>The holotable in front of me flickered to a relatively grainy shot of Batuu. I raised the volume slightly to hear the report.</p><p>“In other news, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo was seen today on a diplomatic mission to Batuu. The Senator of Batuu has not been seen publicly since earlier last week when the Bounty Hunter Denga Hunn was found dead in a marketplace where she had been seen only moments before. It is unknown at this time if the events are related to another. The offices of the Senator have put out an official statement certifying that the Senator is alive and well and is currently recovering from her injuries sustained during the attack on the Senate by Cad Bane, a known affiliate with the Confederacy of Independent Systems.” </p><p>I groaned, we had not been subtle enough on Batuu apparently. An image of my Senator dressed as a Bounty Hunter in the marketplace flashed on the screen. In the background I could see my own back, this had obviously been taken when she had been trying to make her escape. I pulled her slightly closer at the memory. I did not want to feel the fear of almost losing her ever again. I needed my Senator to be safe. </p><p>Next to me my Senator stirred, her face twisting slightly as she shifted her arm splaying out across my waist. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. No, I was never letting her out of my sight again I decided looking down at her. </p><p>“It is believed that both Senators are under Jedi protection until such time that the reasoning behind the attack is understood.” I smiled slightly, they did not know where we had taken her at least, not yet. I decided I would reach out to Skywalker in the morning and check in on their end of the plan. I still had not heard back from the General despite my correspondence informing him of our arrival on Kamino.</p><p>My comm went off next to me and I opened the message to see Fives had seen a clone enter the floor. I groaned and attempted to detangle myself from the Senator. </p><p>“Wha-,” she groaned, her eyes opening slightly. I shushed her gently, kneeling on the floor next to the couch for a moment.</p><p>“I have to make a call,” I muttered. “I’ll be back in a moment.” She sighed and touched my hand gently. I put my arms under her shoulder sand knees and carefully carried her to her bed. Placing her down I kissed her forehead gently again already missing the feeling of her in my arms.  I exited into the hall and activated my comm link. </p><p>“Fives,” I snapped. </p><p>“Sir, a clone was seen exiting the lift, heading towards 072217. He appears janitorial though it is possible that he is simply cleaning but you said anyone on the floor.” I smiled, obviously Fives had realized how serious I was when I said I wanted to know everything.  </p><p>“Roger roger,” I replied. “Update me if he doesn’t make an appearance within the next five.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” My comm link beeped again before I had even disconnected from Fives. Looking down I noted it was an incoming transmission from General Skywalker. I sighed. Hopefully he had a real update and was not calling to speak to me about the mess on Batuu. </p><p>“Sir,” I greeted General Skywalker, he nodded, smiling slightly. Next to him Commander Tano was shifting between her feet obviously excited to be included on this call. The Padawan was on edge, though a large part of me figured she was lily still getting used to her duties given how recently she had joined with us. </p><p>“You made quite the spectacle of her on Batuu,” Anakin smiled slightly. “Good job, Captain.” I smiled, silently pleased that he had not realized how large our errors had been.</p><p>“Is Senator Amidala in place,” Skywalker nodded. “She is currently staying unsupervised in your Senator’s apartment and we have spotted Bounty Hunters in the surrounding area." I smiled realizing our plan may actually work for once. </p><p>“With any luck we will have the Bounty Hunters in custody by the next rotation,” he smirked. Part of me wished the capture would take longer. I wanted more time with my senator. I already had a feeling our relationship would be forced to an end once she was released from my protective custody. I pushed the thought from my mind, I would find a way to get around that little bump when we got there. </p><p>“I will be standing by for your work. The Senator will be pleased to hear she can return to her duties,” The General gave me a look.</p><p>“The Senator is still unaware of the plan, correct,”  I nodded. </p><p>“She believed Senitor Amidala is on Batuu as a protection not as bait for the Bounty Hunters.” </p><p>“Oh and Captain,” Skywalker smirked once again. “Nect time you’re concerned with the safety of your charge, beating a man to death isn’t the answer.”</p><p>“I was trying to get information out of him, sir.” </p><p>“Understood.” </p><p>"Oh and Rex," Ahsoka smiled and I almost groaned. She was already acting as though another sibling would and I feared she would take after Fives. </p><p>"The images show you staring her down a bit," she smiled. "Try not to scare the poor woman into running away from you." The two Jedi laughed at this and I chucked with them. They had no idea how close to the truth they really were. I clicked off the call and went back to Fives, I needed to know If I had a  cadet to kill or not. </p><p>‘The clone left the floor, he never left my view and appeared to clean the floors.” </p><p>‘Good work,” I was about to exit the link when Fives spoke again. </p><p>“Oh and Captain, your comm link has been active all night, I really never want to hear her call you sir ever again.”  I groaned and heard the laughter of all three of my brothers over the link. </p><p>"Good on you, sir," Jesse cackled. I groaned.</p><p>"Use protection," Kix was entirely too serious in his response. I slammed my head into the wall next to me. I was going to kill them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Broken Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! I just wanted to put this here to warn you the next chapter after this one which I should be posting tonight is basically entirely smut. I will be putting a warning at the beginning but if that is not your thing then please be aware that 28 is basically plotless sex :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex had left early the morning, kissing me as he left for the day. He had informed me that head leading a lesson for the more advanced cadets and would be busy through the morning. I was disappointed that he had to leave so quickly but did not argue. Our fledgling relationship could not come between him and his duties to the Republic.  He had smiled at me as he secured his helmet for the day, obviously just as pleased with the previous night as I was. </p><p>"I'll be back as soon as I can, cyar'ika," Rex said, already retreating into the hall. I waved and returned to the bedroom to get dressed, despite the fact I had no plans I wanted more than anything to feel like a person again. Finding a dress similar to those I wore to Senate hearings, I quickly changed, the soft fabric providing me with a sense of comfort as I pulled my hair up for the day. I decided catching up on political events of the past week would provide me with some sense of normalcy as I turned on the honorable Rex and I had been using the night previous. </p><p>I sighed as I settled on the sofa, already missing the distractions the clones brought with them. I longed for Fives and Jesse's antics or Kix's worried attention. The room gave little in the way of entertainment, the only view bring through windows at the oceans around us. I had only been here a single rotation and already I felt as though I was trapped in a bubble. I sighed once again when I realized it was likely I would not be seeing any of my clones this morning given the fact Rex had assigned himself to the room and the others were rotating their responsibilities. </p><p>Clicking through the holonet I attempted to reconnect with my world. I was searching for a non-biased news source, purposely skipping any coverage with my face plastered all over it. More than anything I did not want to focus on the attack on Senate. I was still living with the aftermath and did not need a reminder of why I was here. I</p><p>I stopped on a channel showing Padme’s face, surprised she was making news given her isolation on Batuu. </p><p>"The Bounty Hunters attempted to abduct Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo from the apartment this morning following last week’s attack on the Senate. Batuu is on high alert as there is still no news about their official who was rumored to be with Amidala during her diplomatic visit to the planet. The Senator sustained minor injuries during the attack. Jedi officials have stated that the Bounty Hunter behind the attack is in custody awaiting questioning.” I slammed the screen off and rose to my feet, the thin fabric of my gown falling neatly around my bare feet. </p><p>Padme was not safe as I was told she would be. The clones were keeping things from me again, just when I had finally opened myself up fully to Rex. I was furious at the thought of Padme being injured at my expense, just as I was terrified of the thought of Bounty Hunters searching Batuu for me. How long would it be until they came across my parents and friends who still resided there, proudly supporting me?</p><p>I threw open the door of my chamber and started towards the lift, fuming that my friend had gotten hurt while my location was hidden. The moment I was out of the door Jesse materialized by my side. </p><p>“Hey I was just coming to sit with you for a while," Jesse smiled, oblivious to my motivations. Catching my eye he paused or a moment, his helmet bobbing slightly as he slowed his pace to match mine. "Where are you going?” I shot him a look.</p><p>“To kill the Captain." Jesse snorted at this , obviously pleased with the enthusiasm. </p><p>“Do you even know where he is,” Jesse did not seem angry with me but rather amused at the idea. He would not be amused when I punched Rex's head off. </p><p>“Well, if I get out of the lift and walk into the mess hall screaming loud enough, he’ll show up,” I snapped. Jesse snickered and moved to stop me. “Don't you want to get even with him for punishing you and Fives last night?” </p><p>Jesse nodded. “I’ll let you go if you let me radio Fives to come with us, I want to see what’s about to happen.” I nodded. Jesse tuned his comm link for a moment </p><p>“Fives, we need to escort the Senator." Fives did not respond but abruptly appeared next to me.</p><p>“She’s not supposed to be out of her room," Fives began to argue until he saw the pure rage on my face. </p><p>“What did Rex do,” he laughed. I gave him an equally charged look to the one I had just given Jesse. Usually I found the brother's sense of humor to be enjoyable, but at the moment I was so beyond furious I could not find the humor in the situation. </p><p>"He failed to inform me that the whole plan was to use Padme as bait to catch the Bounty Hunters. I was told she would be protected as well.” Fives nodded, finally understanding why I was so upset. He exchanged a knowing look with Jesse as I started walking again. They had known more then they had let on the entire time and a new wave of hurt washed over me. My protection unit did not trust me just as I could no longer trust them. </p><p>“Well, they needed something to draw their attention away from you,” Fives shrugged. “So what's the problem?”</p><p>“The problem is your Captain promised no more lies,"I snapped hitting the button. “So I am going to make a scene in the middle of the mess hall unless he somehow appears before I get there.” The lift opened and Jesse entered, holding the door for me as we went. Fives threw his head back in annoyance but followed anyway. </p><p>“We’re not going to stop you,” Fives grumbled. “But Rex is going to absolutely murder you if the cadets realize who you are.”  The lift doors opened and a stiff captain stood waiting, his helmet lowered in a manner which told me he had known of my plans. </p><p>He reached into the lift and pressed the button for my floor. Entering the lift, he turned his back to us. Fives gently touched my arm and pulled me back to stand next to him. Jesse secured an arm around my shoulders, leaving me sandwiched between the two men. Rex did not speak as we all exited the elevator. Instead he punched in the code and pointed at the open door, not once speaking as he did so. I glared at him but complied walking through the door, holding my head high. Fives and Jesse still at my sides, steering me into the room. </p><p>“Would the three of you care to tell me why exactly you thought it would be a good idea to leave the floor, during the day, without permission when we are in the middle of a VERY high risk assignment?" The silence that followed was deafening. Rex turned towards Fives. </p><p>“It was my idea, Captain,” I snapped. I took a small step forward, Rex turned slightly so his visor reflected my face back to me. </p><p>“Senator,” he snarled. “You should go into your room, I will be speaking with you momentarily."</p><p>“If you haven't noticed we are already in my room, sir,” I snapped. Jesse snickered behind me, causing Rex's head to snap away from me and towards the giggling clone. The gesture immediately silenced Jesse who bowed his head slightly, signifying he understood the gravity of the current situation. </p><p>“Fine,” Rex’s voice was increasingly darker. “Go to your bedroom then and stay there until I tell you otherwise.” I glared.</p><p>“You do not get to send me to my room like a child throwing a tantrum."</p><p>“Well as you are throwing a tantrum, either you go into the other room or I will call Kix to drag you there.” </p><p>“Make me yourself, Captain,” I growled. Rex said nothing. Instead he turned to his men. </p><p>“The two of you are to wait in the barracks until I come for you. We will be discussing this blatant disregard for orders.” Jesse removed his hand from my shoulder. The two filed out, their heads hung low. The door had barely closed behind them when I spoke next.</p><p>‘How dare you,” I snapped. I shoved against Rex’s chest as hard as I possibly could, doing absolutely nothing to him. “You lied to me about Padme’s safety. You tried to send me to my room and now you’re punishing my friends for helping me try to find you after you disappeared all morning leaving me completely alone in a colorless room that I’m not allowed to leave.” Rex reached up and removed his helmet. </p><p>“Senator,” his voice was dark. “Watch your tone with me. You were out of line and reckless going to the mess hall this morning. There are Bounty Hunters who live here who were standing just across the way. If I hadn't heard Jesse’s comm link they would have seen you and your cover would have been blown.”</p><p>“I don't care,” I shrieked. “They captured the Bounty Hunters.” Rex shook his head.</p><p>“No they did not that’s just the Republic story to hide the fact they escaped Batuu after realizing you weren’t there.” </p><p>“You promised-” </p><p>“I told you I would tell you items which would not endanger the mission,” he snapped. “That means you only get to know things that directly pertain to you.”</p><p>“The safety of my friend and the escape of the Bounty Hunters directly pertains to my safety,” I snarled pushing against Rex's chest again. Wanting more than anything for his to stumble or react in any way. </p><p>‘Not at this point,” he glared at me. </p><p>“Well, Captain, it’s a good thing I’m being held here against my will-" </p><p>"- We are not holding you against your will!" Rex snapped at me, tearing his helmet off finally. "You are on a need to know basis currently Sentor. That means I decide what it is you need to know.” </p><p>“And why is that?” </p><p>“Because if they capture you and you have any information about the workings of this unit you endanger everyone, me, my brothers, your family, Padme, everyone.”</p><p>“There is no way that they could get to me here, you are being overcautious,” Rex shook his head at me. </p><p>“Nothing is overcautious if it means keeping you alive, I would rather you hate me than die becasue I’ve told you too much.”</p><p>“I would rather die then have no information about the investigation.”</p><p>“Well, if you think for one moment that I am willing to let you be in any more danger than you already are then you are mistaken.” I snarled at Rex's statement, realizing he was not going to back down.</p><p>“So you just expect me to sit here like a damsel in distress until the General gets around to catching these monsters.”</p><p>“No, I expect you to follow my lead, and not put yourself in needless danger. Have you considered the fact that I would tell you more if you actually followed orders or listened to anything I told you? I would give you more information, but you have done nothing but directly contradict me and my orders from the moment I met you.”</p><p>“Rex,” I sighed, realizing. “I thought since-”</p><p>“Since what,” Rex’s voice was still hard with anger. I felt my eyes begin to water. </p><p>“I thought you trusted me since we started, you know,” Rex seemed to understand.</p><p>“I trust you Senator, but I will not allow my feelings for you cloud my judgement in regards to your safety.”</p><p>“Well, if you never leave my side then there's no need to worry about me spilling information,”I tried to reason. Rex nodded. </p><p>“After the outburst today you’re not leaving my sight," he growled. His tone had turned more playful and I realized his anger had been mostly concern just as mine had been annoyance. I moved closer once again. </p><p>“Well then you better move fast," I turned to walk into the refresher but Rex’s strong hand on my arm stopped me in my tracks. He spun me around pulling me tightly into his arms before kissing me with as must fore as he possibly could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Loving Resolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! </p><p>This is pure smut, there is no plot here! Only sex if that is not your thing then I will see you on Chapter 29 which I will be uploading shortly!</p><p>let me know what ya'll think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I moaned into the kiss and felt Rex none too gently push me back, the back of my knees pressing against the bed. The Captain's eyes were nearly blown out with intense lust, a weeks worth of tension rising to the surface. We both needed this, I realized. </p><p>I collapsed back onto the bed, Rex following me, careful to allow me to adjust to a comfortable position. He gently enveloped my prone form with his own fully armored body. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, as his form pressed down into my own. Effectively pinning me to the bed. The pressure bringing me an intense comfort, knowing my Captain was going to take care of me. </p><p>“Rex,” I moaned, pulling away from the kiss slightly. He grunted as he pushed himself up on his arms, his entire torso becoming taught with exertion. I smirked slightly watching the way his sculpted armor highlighted his tone figure. </p><p>“I’m still mad at you,” I smiled, letting him know I was teasing. His smile told me he was just as pleased with our current position as I was. He trailed one hand across my cheek, settling on my jaw and tilting my chin upwards slightly. </p><p>“Oh, Senator,” he laughed, ducking his head to brush his lips along my collarbone as he had done the night before. “I never said our conversation was over.” </p><p>His nose brushed against my neck coming to rest above my ear, his warm breath flooding my senses and sending my body into overdrive.  I whimpered slightly and Rex pulled back.</p><p>“Before we do anything,” Rex started and I smiled. “You’ll let me know if I do anything that goes too far right?” </p><p>“Rex,” I pressed a kiss to his parted lips. “I want you, please.”  Rex chucked slightly, leaning in close again. </p><p>“Well if that’s what you’re looking for you should’ve just said it.” I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in closer to me. </p><p>“Oh stop being stubborn and get on with it,” I brushed my lips against his neck as he had done to me and felt the clone shiver. The electricity from the previous day had returned, this time pushing us ever closer, as though we were meant to join together as one. </p><p>I smiled into our kiss for a moment before beginning to attempt to remove some of his absolutely ridiculous armor. Rex noticed my struggle and paused our kiss for the moment. He began pulling off his arm pieces and I giggled as I watched.</p><p>“It’s not really made with intimacy in mind is it,” I laughed. Rex turned slightly red and continued pulling off the numerous pieces. He pulled off his chest plate as I spoke, revealing the tight blacks I had grown to appreciate. </p><p>“Yeah it’s kinda meant to keep everything, including women, out,” he smiled at his own joke finally removing the majority of his armor. I crawled into his lap for a moment, sitting so my legs straddled his and we were face to face once again. </p><p>“Well you’ve done an excellent job at keeping me out,” I gave him a mostly playful glare, still slightly hurt by the secrets. Rex shook his head. </p><p>“You managed to crawl your way in the moment I met you,” he sighed. “I’m sorry cyar’ika but my duty has always been to protect you, even from information. I will give you as much information as I can now that we have managed to get you sec-” My lips crashed to Rex’s effectively cutting him off. His strong arms wrapped around my back, pressing my body tightly against his chest. I felt his finger slowly trace up my spine, following the path of the buttons on the back of my dress. Slowly they began to pop as Rex all but tore them off one by one. It was agonizing as he slowly began to remove my clothes. </p><p>“Rex,” I whined. This seemed to spur him on as suddenly he flipped us, my dress coming loose as my back hit the mattress, Rex once again winding up on top of me. He paused for a moment staring down at me and I felt a sense of embarrassment, moving to cover my nearly exposed chest. Rex was gentle as he moved my arms back.</p><p>“Please, cyar’ika,” he said softly. I nodded and allowed him to move my arms back to the side. </p><p>“Mesh’la.” his voice was so soft that I nearly missed it. “You are just so beautiful.” I laughed slightly, feeling nothing but love radiating from the Captain. I attempted to reach up and pull his black undershirt off but Rex stopped me. </p><p>“Cyar’ika, are you sure,” he seemed hesitant as he spoke, still unsure despite my earlier reassurance. </p><p>“Yes,” I sighed, smiling up at him. That was all it took before Rex was back upon me, his lips desperately crashing to my own. </p><p>I felt his body press heavily into my own, noting his growing arousal as we intertwined. I felt my back arch instinctively as we kissed and Rex’s hand found itself between my shoulder blades, pressing us impossibly closer. He began kissing a line down my chest, trailing ever lower, my moans growing louder as he travelled. He paused for a moment at the base of my stomach before brushing his fingers across my still clothed folds. I nearly shrieked at the gentle contact craving ever more. </p><p>“R-R-,” I stumbled over his name, causing a chuckle. Without further hesitation he tore the thin cloth clear off of me. </p><p>“I’ll get you more,” he grunted before sliding his finger against my already wet core. I moaned again, savoring the gentle touch.  His fingers slid against me in an intoxicating manner, his other hand caressing my thighs as he slowly slid his finger inside. A second joining the first after a moment. As his fingers worked he brought his face back up to mine and I attempted to kiss him once again, though he playfully pulled back. </p><p>“Now, Senator,” he tisked. “I expect you to use those words you love to throw around to ask for what you want.” As he spoke he reached a particularly sensitive spot and my back arched, a loud moan erupting from my throat.</p><p>“Want more,” I groaned. Rex tisked again. </p><p>“Want what?” He continued to his the same sweet spot and I felt myself climbing. I gripped at his arm feeling my nails scratch at his tensed muscles, I was approaching my peak when his fingers stopped abruptly, my excitement immediately dissipating. I glared at him, displeased with the game he had decided to play.</p><p>“You didn’t use your words,” he shrugged, pulling his hand back. I sighed but decided to get even, moving quickly I managed to climb atop my clone and pin his legs beneath me. Working before he could stop me, I slid down his black trousers and gripped his length in my hand, slowly stroking at I moved.</p><p>Rex’s eyes fluttered slightly, the only indication that he was enjoying the gesture. I decided I needed more reaction and ducked my head immediately taking the tip in my mouth, swirling my tongue against the sensitive flesh. I heart a loud string of curses in both Mando'a and the common tongue, causing me to allow him to slide further into my mouth. </p><p>“Senator,” Rex groaned, his hand coming to rest in my hair. I bobbed my head slightly in response, causing him to tighten his hold considerably. After a moment I felt his hand knot themselves into my hair, pushing against my head slightly at he did so. I decided to pick up the pace slightly, drawing considerably more moans and curses from the man. He allowed me to set the face for another moment before pulling me off with a slight popping sound. </p><p>Rex gathered me in his arms, the rest of our clothes shedding as we adjusted. Rex’s lips crashed to mine once again. </p><p>“I need you,” I moaned again. Rex smirked and pulled away. </p><p>“Oh do you?” I groaned. </p><p>“Is this really the time for that?” </p><p>“It’s always time to put you in your place, Senator.” I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“Fine, then I need you, sir,” I moaned the last word. Rex’s eyes immediately darkened his demeanor becoming more rigid as he flipped me once again, lining himself up between my legs as he did so. He looked into my eyes and I nodded slightly, giving him permission. Sliding inside he groaned, dropping to his elbows so his chest pressed against my own. He started a slow pace, almost teasing as he slowly pulled back out. </p><p>“Cyar’ika,” Rex’s voice was hoarse, he appeared to be concentrating on his pace, trying to be gentle. I sighed.</p><p>“Faster, please,” I moaned, already feeling the knot in my stomach tightening in arousal. Rex slowed further.</p><p>“Please, what?” </p><p>“Please,sir,” Rex immediately picked up the pace, his thrusts causing our skin to slap together. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist pushing him still deeper and moaning again. </p><p>Balancing on one arm, Rex began to stoke at the sensitive bundle between my legs, causing me to climb even higher. I felt my breathing shorten as I once again began to climb. Rex noted my changes and began slowing his thrusts slightly his fingers still working against me. </p><p>“I’m gonna-” I managed before Rex pressed his lips to my own, silencing the near shriek as I came undone. My vision blurred as I climaxed, my legs shaking around him. Rex continued his thrusts as I stilled, chasing his own climax. After a few more moments I felt him spill inside me, his body collapsing on top of me as he caught his breath. Pulling away he smiled slightly, pulling me close to his side. Exhaustion already setting in as we silently caught our breath. </p><p>“Rest, cyar’ika, I have you,” he muttered into my hair as my eyes closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Punishments -Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's some brotherly love and a little bit of plot building. Honestly this chapter got way longer than I expected but I don't really mind it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex's POV</p><p>Waking up with my cyar'ika in my arms I felt incredibly warm as though her presence had somehow managed to force away the recurring nightmares I had experiences as long as I possibly could remember. My comm beeped from its location on the floor and I groaned, causing the Senator to shift in my arms. Careful not to wake her I rose and pulled on my blacks, not wanting Cody to know about the events of the morning. The comm beeped again as I dragged myself into the Senator's small sitting area.</p><p>"Commander," I greeted, irritated that he had interrupted my time with her. </p><p>"So," Cody appeared amused, a small smile playing across his scarred face. I glared, already fearing the worst.</p><p>"What is it," I snapped. </p><p>"How was your morning," he snickered. I glared at my brother. </p><p>"Fine. I just ran drills," I lied to my brother, hoping this line of questioning would end already. </p><p>“You did what,” Cody cackled over the comm link, his entire body hunching over as he braced himself against the table in front of him. </p><p>“What is so funny,” I shot him a look, knowing that he was never going to let this go.</p><p>“You. Slept. With. The. Senator,” Cody was wheezing as he screamed the words. I shushed him. </p><p>“Not so loud,” I snapped. “If Kenobi hears you..” </p><p>“The Jedi are clueless about the lives of their soldiers,” Cody waived me off. His face was all but cracking due to his smile. I glared, he had no reason to know about that little fact, especially given it had only ended an hour before. I had not even seemed my squad since. </p><p>“So,” Cody seemed all too pleased with himself at the moment. “Why did I have to find out from Fives and not you that you had fallen for a Senator, the Chair of the Clone Commission of all people?”</p><p>“Fives told you,” I all but growled. I was going to kill him. Cody snickered. </p><p>“I mean according to him the whole facility probably heard you two wild kids.” I was fuming. </p><p>“It was not-” I stumbled, incredibly uncomfortable with the conversation. Mentally I planned Fives' funeral, only Echo would truly care, maybe Jesse if he was feeling particularly close with our brother. </p><p>“If it wasn’t loud then it wasn't worth having,” Cody nodded happily. I groaned, already feeling myself reddening. Cody might have to go too, I decided. I could offer my services to the 212th until a new Commander could be assigned. </p><p>“How woud you know?” I snapped knowing full well he had barely even been to a bar let alone been with a woman. He only ever went out if I dragged him and even then he would spend the night babysitting both of our men, often offering them call them a ride after they had drank a bit. </p><p>“You don't know my life,” he said simply. Maybe my friend had more going on behind the scenes than I knew, I decided that after this mission I would make it my goal to find out every embarrassing detail about his life that I could. Commander Tano would likely be excited to help me with that aspect. The young one was always looking for something fun to do and spying on a clone would likely please her to no end. </p><p>“Seriously, Rex, I do have one major piece of advice for you,” Cody leveled a serious look at me. “You need to be careful with this, not only is she a dangerous woman but also a dangerous relationship. We are not meant to have lives outside of the GAR and if anything were to  come of this you could be in a bit of trouble.” I nodded already having thought of this myself. </p><p>We had always been told we could have our own lives after the war. Throughout our service we belonged to the Republic but at retirement we were free to live our lives and have a family. A small part of me already knew I could not ask the Senator to wait that long for me, I could not halt her life to satisfy my own. As much as I wished otherwise, I knew my cyar'ika and I would not come to a happy end. </p><p>“I’m not looking for a family out of this Cody,” I sighed, knowing a small part of me did. The men were my family currently but somewhere deep down every clone longed for something a bit more permanent. The war had barely begun but already the future haunted each and every one of us. Having a family is something I had secretly wished for for some time now but I knew should I fulfill that wish and the Republic found out the consequences would be dire. The thought of losing something as important as the Senator was terrifying to me. “And neither is she.” I added for a good measure. </p><p>“Rex, we all think of our future after the war, all I am trying to say here is as much as I know you care for her you cannot give up your brothers for her.” I nodded, knowing Cody was right, as usual. </p><p>“Who says I’m giving up anything,” I snapped. Cody held his hands up, a signal familiar to me at this point. He knew he had hit a nerve. </p><p>“All I’m tryintg to say to you is that you need to keep your head on about this. You are first and foremost a soldier not a boyfriend.” I nodded. A part of me knew I could be both but decided not to correct him. I had a lot to think about in the coming weeks. </p><p>“You don't trust my judgement do you,” Cody shook his head.</p><p>“It’s not your judgemenet I’m worried about, brother. She may not be aware of the repercussions you would face if your relationship with one another were to get back to the Jedi or worse the Senate. She could lose her career and you would find yourself facing a Court Marshall.” I had never considered the repercussions she could face should someone discover us. I sighed, realizing no matter what I wanted her needs would come first, always. </p><p>“You think I don't know that,” I groaned. Attempting to hide my realization from my brother. “I should’ve just told her no.”</p><p>“I'm not saying that,” Cody looked briefly over his shoulder. “The General is coming, have your fun Rex you deserve it. Just be careful, if you get Court Marshalled-” Cody trailed off letting his thoughts speak for themselves.  I nodded in understanding, noting Kenobi's voice approaching. I needed the link before the General joined us, too caught up in my own thoughts to have a believable reason for being on with Cody at this point when we were meant to be near radio silent. </p><p>I sighed and looked towards the bedroom my Senator still rested in. I decided to push aside the issues for the moment and enjoy my time with her. I could pretend to be a normal man for some time, make her happy when I had the chance.  Reentering the bedroom I noted my cyar'ika was still resting. I pulled the blankets around her and nodded to myself. I could be a boyfriend and a soldier here on Kamino. </p><p>Sighing I realized my duties were nowhere near done for the day. Eyeing the hatch across the wall I knew I needed to address Fives and Jesse. After another moment I remembered what Cody had said about Fives and realized I would likely need some time to properly kill him. Looking to the Senator she was sound asleep, I had a moment to talk to my men before she woke. I pressed the button which lead into our bunks and stood for a moment to watch the sleeping Fives and Jesse. </p><p>I allowed the supposedly soundproof door to shut behind me, the sleeping men not knowing what was coming for them. </p><p>"Rise and Shine, boys,” I yelled banging on the metal over their heads. “I’m here to kill you both.” Jesse jumped from his bed, immediately snapping to attention. My right hand man appeared to know just how dire their situation was and was reacting accordingly.  </p><p>“Sir,” I nodded in his direction, while Jesse was about to get a chewing out he was not the biggest issue in the room. Fives was slower to rise and did not meet my gaze. </p><p>“Care to tell me why the two of you believed it a good idea to allow her to leave this floor,” I glared at Jesse first, knowing he had spotted her first. He should have stopped her immediately but had humored her for unknown reasons. </p><p>“Sir, she requested to see you,” he stood at attention as he spoke. He was attempting to make up for his lapse by following regulations to perfection. </p><p>“And since when does she give orders,” I snapped. </p><p>‘Since you had sex with her, sir,” Fives snapped. Jesse's jaw dropped at Fives' bold statement. I was furious, taking a deep breath to control myself. </p><p>"I will deal with you in a moment," I snarled at the man, already formulating his punishment. A unit only worked if all members preformed their duties and fives had become far too lax for my liking. It could endanger my cyar'ika and that was something I simply could not allow. </p><p>'Jesse," I snapped. "Explain yourself."</p><p>"Sir, she came out all but crying, I turned on my comm so you would be aware of her movement." I nodded, understanding his train of thought. As he spoke I heard the familiar sound of a comm link switching off. I sighed, I would need to check everyone's to ensure there was no damage. I had a feeling someone had inadvertently damaged their gear. </p><p>"Understood," I nodded at Jesse, accepting his actions. He would survive the day. </p><p>"Fives," I turned to the other clone. He snapped to attention. </p><p>"Sir."</p><p>"Now why would you decide to share private information about your CO to another CO without permission." Jesse snickered, knowing the implications of my tone. Fives shrugged. </p><p>"I have no answer for you, Captain," he admitted. I pinched the bridge of my nose. </p><p>"I will be filing a report for your insolence," I informed the clone who shrugged. The trooper seemed unfazed by the threat and I decided I would be assigning him to a less pleasant position when we returned to the 501st. The door opened and Kix entered for sign off, I nodded in his direction. </p><p>'Sir," he greeted. He handed me a small package and I nodded, not looking to see what he had handed me. </p><p>"Any reports?" Kix shook his head. </p><p>"No entrances to the floor though there was nothing quiet about the night," Kix winked causing the other clones to snicker. I closed my eyes once again. </p><p>"Dismissed," I snapped exiting the barracks and reentering my senator's room. Looking down at the box in my hand, Kix had given me some precautions to use with the Senator and I threw the box under her bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Bunker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Here's another update! Let me know what y'all think as always!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living on Kamino was boring, I decided rather quickly following our arrival. My only sources of entertainment were my protection detail. Fives in particular attempted to make it more bearable through continuous conversations about nothing and I found myself growing incredibly close to the clone. Daily, he would visit me bringing food and often some sort of gossip from around the facility. </p><p>I often found myself looking forward to his visits, knowing that he would always attempt to make me smile at some point throughout the day. It was about a month into my isolation that he showed up with a drawing of Jesse falling off the landing platform. </p><p>"I tried to draw it for you since you're not allowed to go on rounds with us," he shrugged. I smiled and hung it on the wall near my dent. The clones had mercilessly teased Rex and I the moment they noticed it and had actually framed the dent using the broken pieces from the fallen picture. I found the crude humor calming as it felt normal, unlike the circumstances surrounding us. </p><p>"Thank you," I smiled as I turned back to my friend. "I wish Rex would let me join you guys." Fives laughed.</p><p>"I mean that kinda defeats the whole point of being on watch." I nodded absently already retreating back into the numbness I felt whenever I was left alone in the room.  A month in the same room had been emotionally draining.  I had attempted to liven up the space with some decorations, using my fabric from Batuu as curtains over the large windows overlooking the ocean. It did little to brighten the soulless space. Rex had managed to keep me somewhat entertained throughout the weeks by bringing me news of the outside world. He tried to make me happy by cueing up his data pad with information about the hunt for the Bounty Hunters nightly. He regularly informed me of any information he could find and would often overshare in an attempt to compensate for our previous issues. His affection had only grown throughout the isolation, providing me with a sense of domestic bliss in our small apartment. </p><p>"I just want to see something other than white walls," I groaned throwing myself onto the small couch next to Fives, he threw is arm around me in a brotherly manner. </p><p>"Someday you'll be missing this," he promised. "I always wanted to get off Kamino, but now, more than anything I miss my time here."</p><p>"Why," I questioned Fives, realizing he might actually understand me. He shrugged. </p><p>"Things were simpler," he laughed slightly. "Even Rex will admit that growing up on Kamino is the most peaceful thing us clones ever get to experience." I nodded. </p><p>"I miss simple," I laughed. Fives nodded. </p><p>"Senator, nothing in your life has ever been simple."</p><p>I opened my mouth to respond however loud alarms interrupted me, causing me to jump. Fives launched to his feet all but throwing me behind him. The lights in the room cut out leaving us in complete darkness. A red light flashed from under the door and I heard Fives shift forward. </p><p>From my bedroom came the sounds of heavy footsteps, though I could not see who was coming in the darkness. </p><p>"Jesse," I heard Kix snap quietly, a hand closing around my upper arm. I shrieked before a hand covered my mouth.</p><p>"Cuyan," Jesse hissed. "We have to go, come with me." I nodded and felt my body being dragged back towards the bedroom, entering a small hatch I had not previously noticed. The room we entered resembled the one on our shuttle, the neat rows of beds suggesting a barracks. This must be where my detail rested between rotations. It both comforted me and concerned me how close they were to my own room, hoping the walls blocked most of the noises which had been coming from my end at night. </p><p>‘What’s-” he shushed me abruptly. The alarm stopped and an eerie silence followed. Jesse paused for a moment in the room before doubling back and slamming the door behind us. His hand returned to my arm and we crossed the room. </p><p>“They figured out you’re here,” he muttered pushing me through another doorway. Rex was already on the other side of this door. He quickly grabbed my arm and began jogging down the hall. </p><p>“Rex,” he shook his head as we rounded the corner. I huffed slightly but knew better than to slow. We rounded a tight corner and I slipped slightly, noting Jesse was right behind us with his blaster drawn.  We passed a hall and I heard a blaster fire followed by a scream.</p><p>“I will explain as soon as you get to the bunkers,” he said simply. I nodded and picked up my pace as best as I possibly could. I tripped as Rex ran and banged my knee hard. Stumbling to my feet, I felt a hand on each of my arms as I was all but dragged down the hall. </p><p>"Clankers," Rex snarled, pushing me across the opening and leaning against the wall, peeking around him I saw a swarm of tan droids approaching. As I watched Fives came flying up behind them, Kix at his side, the two began firing wildly, taking out droids with each shot. Rex stepped out from behind his column just as Fives reached us, firing on the last remaining droid. </p><p>"Move," he snapped. Fives grabbed me once again and lead me down the hall.</p><p>"Is this the excitement you were looking for," he laughed as we ran. I found myself smiling despite the circumstances.  Behind us Rex, Jesse and Kix were firing, causing Fives to pick up our pace considerably. We stopped in front of a small metal door and Fives all but slammed his fist into the datapad by the door. As soon as the door clicked he threw it open, Rex tumbling in behind us. </p><p>"Go," Jesse yelled. "We'll lead them away and meet you." Rex nodded as the door closed behind us. Moving quickly he reached a second door and put in another code. Fives put his arm around me.</p><p>"Breathe, Cuyan, now we just wait," he muttered, his hand rubbing my shoulder slightly. The four men threw open a door at the end of the hall. The door locked heavily behind us as a second door opened. Entering that door we were faced with a third. Rex gestured over his shoulder to me.</p><p>"It's biometric, only you can open it," he shrugged. I reached out and felt the familiar prick of the scanner. The door hissed opened and the three of us entered. </p><p>"What's going on," I turned to the men who both looked concerned. </p><p>"They found you and somehow managed to infiltrate Kamino," Rex began explaining. I nodded. </p><p>"We realized a few days ago that someone has been listening to our comm links," fives added from his position against the far wall. He crossed his arms as he looked around the room. </p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"We have reason to believe the Separatists have a spy among our ranks, it wouldn't be the first time," Rex sighed. "We were in the process of determining the source of the interference when the alarms sounded. They knew we were looking." Rex punched the wall of the bunker. I jumped and took a step back from him. Fives caught my eye and shook his head. </p><p>"Go fix that," he mouthed, purposely covering his eyes. I walked over to Rex and placed my hand on his back. Pushing myself up on the very tips of my toes I pressed my lips to his ear.</p><p>"You'll find the traits," I muttered. "Thank you for saving me again." Rex nodded and though his stance remained tense despite the sigh I heard. </p><p>"You're not safe until every last clanker on this rock is gone," he growled. </p><p>"Would you feel better leaving me with Fives and handling the droids," Rex's head snapped up, his look positively murderous. </p><p>"You are not leaving my sight," he snapped. I jumped slightly at the harshness and I noted his eyes soften slightly. </p><p>"Cyar'ika," his voice was significantly softer. "I am not leaving you, you have a bit of a history of getting hurt the moment I turn my back on you." I nodded understanding his concern. Across the room Fives groaned. </p><p>"Look, lovebirds," he yelled over, causing both Rex and I to snap towards him. "We are in a. biometrical locked bunker under the tunnels of Kamino with millions of brothers handling a small invasion of droids. She's safe and you need to focus, Captain." Rex nodded at this and walked to his brother. Fives placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. </p><p>"For once, she's safe and so are we." Rex nodded. AS Fives spoke the door opened again and the two clones drew their weapons. Jesse and Kix entered. </p><p>"How did you get in here," Rex snarled. "Only the Senator can open the door." Kix smiled and held up a small vial. </p><p>"Had a leftover sample from Batuu," he smirked obviously pleased. Rex rolled his eyes. The four brothers sharing a laugh for the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all!</p><p>I would like to start with an apology for how long this update took. I had really bad writers block on this chapter when I wrote it and as a result the original plot was awful and I wound up completely reworking it on top of midterms this week! </p><p>I hope you can all forgive me for the poor scheduling! I will be adding two chapters tomorrow as compensation for the mistake/ poor planning!</p><p> </p><p>Also I wanted to say hi to all the new supporters/ commenters/ subscribers I try my best to respond to every comment I get but I want to make sure you all know that you guys are the reason I am still working on this story and trying to make it the best I possibly can. I know it's not perfect but hopefully it at least makes the world seen a little more fun :) </p><p>Anyway back to the actual reason you're all here, go Rex can be a king while we project onto the Senator</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was leaning against the wall after the arrival of the rest of my protection unit. The men were in various stages of alert, with Rex standing stiffly by my side, his eyes never leaving the small screen showing the hall outside of the bunker. Fives and Jesse stood at either side of me, their hands over their blasters as though they would be pulling them out at any moment. Honestly, the only person in the room who was even slightly relaxed was Six as he counted his bandages and attempted to talk to me about my morning, as though nothing had happened since. </p><p>I found myself thinking back to my conversation with Fives. I still wanted something outside of Kamino, I wanted to return to my life, but I also realized I was enjoying my time with these men. They were closer to me than my own parents were at this point and there was something comforting about knowing I had four people who cared about me, at least for the moment. As we waited for any sort of news I wondered to myself if I would be able to maintain my friendships with the clones after their mission had come to an end. I wanted to continue my romance with Rex as well, but a small part of me was recognizing the fact that he was a man sworn to his duty and it would be difficult to maintain our current level of comfort with one another. </p><p>The moment Rex received the all clear he pulled me tightly into his arms, his muscles rapidly relaxing as he gripped my frame to his own. The other clones pointedly looked away from us, Jesse coughing slightly as Fives punched his shoulder. </p><p>Fives exited the bunker first, gesturing to the rest of us that we should follow. Rex touched my shoulder and carefully lead me after Fives, slowing his steps to keep in pace with my own. His eyes were scanning constantly as we walked, never focusing for one area for more than a moment. While the immediate threat had passed he was obviously concerned about further issue. Jesse took up the rear with Kix, the two far enough behind I could barely see them as we worked out way back towards my quarters. I noticed there were some burn marks around the corridor and I sighed slightly. I did not like the senseless violence that had come along with my escape and seeing the blaster marks only drove home the point that I was endangering those I cared most about.</p><p>I watched Rex for a moment as we walked, noting the tired drooping to his eyes and the slightly worn out expression his face held. My heart fluttered as I took him in, as it always dis, but I could not help but notice my presence in his life had become draining for him. He was up all day protecting me and up all night building a romance with me. I sighed, I was hurting him just as I was hurting my people by hiding from the threat. I was selfish all along. </p><p> We reentered my chambers and I heard Kix let out a low whistle. The main room was absolutely trashed. Even the closet was destroyed, the colorful fabrics Rex had chosen for me strewn across the floor. Sighing, I started to gather my belongings, Rex shook his head.</p><p>“Leave it, we need to scan it for transmitters and possible sabotage.” I nodded at the Captain, still reeling from the damage around my room. Even the dent on the wall appeared worse for the wear, as it no longer was a recognizable shape. The picture of Jesse was torn in half, the doodle nothing more than a few scraps crushed roughly into the floor by the droids feet. I lowered my head and took a deep breath. This was too close to home for me, Kamino was meant to be safe. Across the room Jesse and Fives were talking quietly, their helmets close together as they rapidly discussed. Kix was gathering some medical supplies from the barracks room, which has managed to remain sealed. I sat heavily on the bed and felt my eyes begin to water. I felt a slight dip in the bed next to me. </p><p>“Cyar’ika,” Rex put his arm gently around my shoulder, his armour cold and heavy against me. I leaned into his touch, knowing he would sense my unease. “I am going to contact the General. We need to move you from Kamino immediately.” I nodded, feeling numb. I found myself repeating one word over and over in my head.</p><p>Selfish. </p><p>Selfish. <br/>Fives walked over and handed Rex a small paper, I attempted to look over him to read it but he quickly crushed it in his fist, Anger flashed across the Captain's face. Taking a moment he seemed to consider something looking at Fives as though he was either brilliant or insane. He nodded in acknowledgement but said nothing, pulling me closer to his side. I found some comfort in the familiar pressure of his arms, longing to be drawn ever closer to the man I had so quickly fallen for. </p><p>Selfish. The reminder felt like a slap across the face. I was cuddling my lover while others were suffering from injuries sustained on my behalf. </p><p>“I hate this,” I said quietly. Around the room my clones shared knowing looks. Rex gestured to his men who quickly filed out, securing the area as they did so. Rex took my hand in his and carefully squeezed it, the gesture incredibly comforting.</p><p>“Ne ceta,” he muttered, not meeting my eyes. </p><p>“Why are you sorry,” I asked suddenly nervous. Rex shook his head.</p><p>“We should have caught the comm link error earlier, it’s happened before and I should have caught it.” I shook my head, there was no reason for him to blame himself for this one. So far this mission had been nothing but chaotic and I was convinced that even my Captain had been ill prepared for the true scope of his responsibility.</p><p>“There’s no need,” I sighed. “I’m starting to believe I’m not even worth the effort.” Rex stiffened next to me in what I thought was surprise. His body completely tense as he hissed in a breath.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” he snarled, his lip curling slightly as he turned his usually warm eyes to me. He appeared furious, I shrunk back slightly, already on edge from my day. </p><p>Even Rex thought I was selfish, I realized. </p><p>Rex’s look did not soften as he leaned in closer to me, his breath brushing against my face as he spoke. “You are more than worth it and if you ever think like that again I want you to remember the fact that my brothers, young cadets who have never even seen battle before, died for your safety today. They found out you were here only a moment before the droids arrived and they immediately doubled their efforts to keep you safe.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No, you need to understand this. The Seppies would not target you without cause. Already they have spent more money and effort hunting you then they do on some key battles. For some reason they have decided that capturing you is worth more dedication then their own forces. We might not know why yet, but you are worth protecting, even without your politics.” I nodded, still unhappy but with fresh guilt over killing Rex’s brothers today. The Captain sensed my change in mood and his tone shifted slightly as he continued.</p><p>“Listen,” he sighed. “I know you feel poorly right now, I’m not feeling too great either, but you need to know that protecting you is worth more than anything to me now. There are four men here with you who would give their lives to protect you. I’m pretty sure Fives has every intention of keeping you forever after this mission.” I laughed at this. </p><p>“He does seem to care a bit too much.” Rex snickered at this. </p><p>“Oh, he calls you his sister to anyone who will listen,” his tone lightened considerably at this. “I’m serious, Cyar’ika.” I smiled at Rex.</p><p>“Can I ask a favor,” I was smiling slightly. Rex had a way with words I could never replicate, even at my best. He nodded.</p><p>“Anything,” The sincerity he radiated in that moment surprised me. </p><p>“I want to learn to fire a blaster,” I said firmly. Rex once again looked surprised. </p><p>“Why,” he sounded suspicious, understandably given my track record. </p><p>“I don’t like feeling like I’m useless,” I sighed. “Today when we were running the rest of you were able to protect yourselves and me, but I was a kriffing  target the entire time. I want to be able to protect myself.” Rex howled with laughter at my curse.</p><p>“First of all,” he smiled widely. “You have been spending far too much time with Fives. Second, I will show you the basics tonight once we figure out where we’re moving to.” I nodded and smiled slightly. Rex rose to his feet and pulled me with him, wrapping his arms around my waist as I stood. </p><p>“Rex,” I looked up to meet his gaze. “I don’t want to put any more men in danger.” he shook his head at me roughly. </p><p>“Sorry, cyar’ika, you don’t really have a say in that one.” I glared slightly, but decided against arguing. Rex said nothing as I settled, his watchful gaze forcing me to school my wild thoughts. I needed this to end, I decided standing in his arms, relishing the protective warmth of his presence. </p><p>I needed to find out why the Separatists wanted me so badly. I could not stand the thought of one of my units getting hurt in my name. I refused to even picture if that man happened to be the man currently holding me together. If anything happened to Rex while he protected me- I refused to finish the thought. I would not allow that to happen. </p><p>I was going to get to the bottom of this before we left Kamino. </p><p>I was going to stop the selfish hiding that had lead to such irreparable damage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Emotions- Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOF fair warning this one is going to be emotional. Things are going to begin picking up again after a few chapters of relative bliss so buckle up!</p><p>TW: Death, Murder.</p><p>As always any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated I love reading and responding to everyone's comments!</p><p>I would also like to shout out a work being worked on by FiredUpAuthor called Conspiracy of Norma, its an excellent fic that deserves more hype!!! If you are enjoying this one I highly suggest taking a read over there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex's POV </p><p>Exiting the once domestic apartment, I nodded to Fives. His note from earlier was still clenched in my fist. The relative peace I had found with my Senator and our fledgling relationship laid shattered in the room behind us. The note only serving as a reminder that as happy as she made me, my presence in her life was not a happy coincidence. My everything was in danger and had been since the moment I had seen her leaning in Senator Amidala's grasp.  I attempted to hide my rage from cyar’ika, knowing I must get the full report on the state of Batuu before I shared the horrible news with her. </p><p>I would not ruin her life further without having all of the facts first. </p><p>“Please take the Senator to meet with General Shaak Ti,” I snapped. I needed to get things in order immediately. Defenses were low at the moment and I was not about to allow a second attack to take my cyar’ika. Jesse and Kix nodded, already knowing why I needed her far away. Fives had talent he liberty to inform the unit of the second attack as I comforted my Senator. </p><p>They would provide the protection and distraction I needed to contact General Skywalker. Watching the small form of my Senator leave I felt a growing sense of panic. Her situation was far worse than I had ever imagined and I was trusting her safety to others. The thought did not sit well with me. The past month had made me infinitely more protective over my little love. I had even been upset when she had thrown up a few days earlier, feeling guilty the food I had gotten for her had caused such a reaction. </p><p>As Fives would say I was completely whipped by her, and I knew he was right. My Senator could tell me to jump off a bridge and I would not hesitate to do so. My love for her was already greatly influencing my judgement, but I found that I did not care. If she was destined to be my greatest weakness then I would spend the rest of my limited life protecting hers. </p><p>“Captain,” Fives pulled my from my trance. I shook my head slightly and secured my helmet. </p><p>“I need a secure link to the General, now.” For once Fives did not crack a joke or even smile. He simply nodded and began messing with his commlink. </p><p>“Cuyan is going to be angry you didn’t tell her,” he said quietly. I nodded.</p><p>“I need to know what happened before I tell her,” I sighed. “She’s going to try to run again the minute she finds out the attack here was a distraction for a large scale invasion of her home.” Fives nodded. </p><p>“Poor killa’vod,” Fives sighed, still searching for a channel. We began walking towards he command center. The General had allowed us to borrow her offices for our upcoming meeting and I wanted to ensure its security before we began. I did not respond, wanting more than anything to shield her from what was coming. </p><p>“They’re getting impatient,” I sighed as we entered, noting the few clones rising to salute. I nodded my acknowledgement not in the mood for regs. This meeting needed to be quick, I needed my Senator off planet before the next rotation for both of our sake. </p><p>“They’re getting sloppy,” Fives snarled. I noticed for the first time that he appeared as angry as I was, his eyes flashing slightly as he spoke. “They made a mistake attacking Kamino today.” I nodded once again. </p><p>“Unless, they’re trying to lure her out. She is known to be empathetic to others. They might be trying to pull at that, make her feel guilty for being safe when others are not.” As I said it I knew it to be true. Even before I had met my Senator I had been aware of her. She had a reputation for upholding humanitarian values in her politics. She had been among the first to argue for the rights of clones after the Battle of Geonosis, something the earliest clones like myself noted and respected. She cared and if the Republic knew that then so did the Seppies. Fives nodded.</p><p>“Weaponizing her own emotions, that’s clever. I don’t think the clankers would have that kind of programming."</p><p>“They may not, but there are people behind them who we cannot underestimate.” Fives and I completed our sweep and I noticed that the rest of the clones were filing out of the center. I turned on the holotable and Generals Skywalker and Kenobi greeted me. In the background, Cody appeared worse for wear, his shoulders sagged slightly as he came to stand at attention behind Kenobi. I smiled slightly when I saw the Little One standing next to General Skywalker, I was growing to view the padawan as a sister, just as Fives viewed my Senator, seeing her safe brought me a surprising amount of peace. </p><p>“Captain,” the Generals greeted. I saluted them, being careful to follow regulations perfectly in this moment. I needed to ensure that they saw I was at the top of my game so they would not reassign my Senator’s protection detail. I was not willing to leave her side until the threat had passed fully. ‘What’s your status?” </p><p>“The Senator is secured with General Shaak Ti,” My tone radiated with power. I was in control. I reminded myself. “She is unharmed and the clankers did not get visual confirmation of her presence on Kamino.” Kenobi stroked his beard at this, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. </p><p>“Casualties,” General Skywalker appeared tense and I hoped it had nothing to do with his Senator. </p><p>“Ten cadets, the invasion was small and happened during a large scale sweep of the buildings. They managed to reach the living quarters but little damage was done to the facility.” </p><p>“Well done, Rex,” Kenobi seemed pleased. “You and your men have done exceedingly well in your assignment and should recognize just how successful you are.” I nodded at the praise, my helmet hiding the slight blush building in my face. It was rare to receive such praise from a  Jedi.</p><p>“What are your updates, General,” I attempted to remain neutral already knowing what was to come. </p><p>“The Separatists have invaded Batuu after Padme’s discovery there,” I groaned. My senator was going to be livid when she found out our failed bait had cost her planet. We had endangered her people, which she had always said was her biggest concern. </p><p>“What’s the damage,” I asked, knowing I would need as much information as possible in order to prevent a full scale screaming match when I informed the Senator.  I could already visualize her beautiful face contorting in rage when I told her, her eyes brightening with unshed tears. We may have succeeded in our mission to protect her but she would not see that. To my senator success was protecting all lives no matter the cost. </p><p>“Only two civilian deaths,” I smiled slightly, that was nothing compared to some of the attacks on civilians I had seen. Batuu had been spared.  “But-”</p><p>“Well, that’s never a good thing,” I groaned. Fives snickered slightly next to me despite the tension building in the room. We both stood close together our arms crossed across our chests in an identical manner. </p><p>“They killed both her parents and have been televising it to the people,” Ahsoka’s voice trembled as she interrupted the General, causing both Kenobi and Skywalker to shoot her harsh looks.  My jaw dropped and I pulled off my helmet. </p><p>"Both of them,” I said slowly. Cody nodded behind the General, who stepped aside for him to come further into the frame of the hologram. </p><p>“Dooku himself,” Cody was watching me closely, acutely aware of how this sort of news may impact me. I leaned on the counter in front of me, feigning thought in an attempt to hide the growing rage I was feeling. </p><p>Dooku would pay for hurting my cyar’ika like that. I would kill him myself if I got the chance. Fives was more put together than I was, nodding along with Cody, his eyes trained on my tense form. I took a subtle deep breath. </p><p>“She will need to be informed,” I said slowly, attempting to unclench my teeth. </p><p>“That will only cause her to act irrationally,” Kenobi cautioned and it took all of my will power not to retort. I was not going to hide her parents murder from her, I could not betray her trust like that. </p><p>“Her cooperation hinges on the fact we share information with her openly. The minute we begin hiding things from her she is going to turn against us.” General Skywalker nodded, understanding me perfectly. </p><p>“Tell her if you must,” his voice was stern. “But be aware the knowledge of her parent’s fate-” </p><p>Behind me the door swished open causing the General's voice to falter to a halt. I turned slightly, feeling a growing sense of dread growing in my stomach as I noted the three figures in the door. Two clones, shoulders leaving with exertion stood behind a small figure, who appeared equally exerted. </p><p>My senator was here. </p><p>She had heard something. </p><p>For the first time since I met her over a month prior I felt despair looking at her. Her beauty was tainted by the news she was walking into. </p><p>“Who’s parents,” my cyar’ika’s voice was filled with concern. “Is Padme alright?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Broken Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p><p>This is probably the chapter I found the hardest to write in the entire fic so please let me know what you think!</p><p>TW: Violence, Threats, Murder, War Crimes,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Senator,” Skywalker greeted me. I nodded in his direction, my eyes locking on Rex's tense back, Fives had his arms crossed next to my Captain, obviously surprised to see me. </p><p>I noted there was a palpable tension in the room as Rex turned to face me fully. His eyes were wild with an emotion I could not place, something new I had not seen in him previously, that alone scared me. I was beginning to believe I could read Rex, our time together making me more attuned to his emotions. The look he gave me was not familiar despite this, as though he himself had never felt this way before. I hated it. </p><p>On the hologram four figures stood in varying states of attention. I noted the Togruta girl stood beside the General as she had on Coruscant, her face the most open of the group. A profound sadness emanated from her, as though she was projecting her feelings onto the room. The esteemed General Kenobi was present as well, a clone close to his side. The clone appeared incredibly similar to Rex, more so than any of his brothers here with us. The only clear mark distinguishing the man from the others was the scar which wrapped around his eye hugging close along his cheek bone. I guessed this was Cody, the brother Rex spoke so highly of every chance he got.  It was obvious I had intruded on something. I smiled slightly, pleased I had managed to arrive in time to hear the briefing that Jesse had so carelessly mentioned to me. I wanted a say in my protection from here on out. </p><p>“We have some news for you, you may want to sit down.” Skywalker appeared tense as he spoke. I noted he appeared angrier than most Jedi I had met prior, an unusual man to say the very least. I crossed my arms, concerned with his request. I was slightly winded from my run but was not in such bad shape as needing to sit down.  I came to stand directly next to Rex, my hand skimming his side slightly as I passed. The clone in the hologram raised his eyebrow at the proximity but said nothing, a slight smirk spreading across his features. Definitely Cody, I decided. For his part Rex did not react or even look at me, instead touching my hand gently with his glove. I fought the urge to smile at him, knowing the Jedi would likely disapprove of our relationship.  </p><p>“Following the recent invasion of Kamino, there was a secondary attack on Batuu,” Skywalker’s voice was clipped, as though he was judging how much information to give me. Around him the others appeared tense, the young girl in particular shifting in anticipation of his next words.</p><p>“Very well,” I nodded. “Batuu has experienced attacks before. We are a strong planet.  Have you sent troops to aid my people?” The General nodded, around him the others exchanged looks, as though they were surprised with my questioning. </p><p>“Yes, Ma’am, but I have a recording you need to see.” he sighed before stepping aside, the others following suit. I turned to Rex, noting he still did not meet my gaze or remove his hand. Behind me I felt Fives place a hand gently on my back, coming to stand at my other side. The hologram flickered for a moment before a distorted image of Count Dooku appeared. I gasped slightly, noting he stood in the square of my childhood village. The area was busier than usual with many of my old neighbors standing in the square, the same as they did the night I was elected Senator. The dusty air swirling around the dignified man in a controlled manner, as though even the winds were intimidated by his presence. Rex squeezed my hand slightly, a warning or a comfort I could not tell. </p><p>Two hooded figured were brought forward, the shapeless hoods revealing nothing of their identities. I squinted at the hologram, confused as to why the General was showing me this. The hoods were removed and my world began to spin. </p><p>My parents stood before the Separatist leader, their hair flowing slightly in the wind. My mother’s face appeared to be swollen from tears, her cheeks splotching in all the same places my own when I had been crying. My father on the other hand had blood smeared across his cheek, he had obviously attempted to fight. I could not say I was particularly surprised at this, my father had always taken his role as protector incredibly seriously. I felt my shoulders tense as I schooled my expression. Around me, my protection detail exchanged looks, already knowing what was to come. </p><p>“Anything you wish to tell your daughter,” the Count laughed coldly and I was filled with a blind rage. I was going to personally kill him for doing this to my family. He had brought innocent people into this and he would pay. I snarled and slammed my hands on the table in front of me, causing Rex to jump slightly.  We exchanged looks for a moment, silently communicating. I could tell he wanted to comfort me but could not risk it, instead Fives gently rubbed my shoulder, a safer option. I turned back to the hologram and felt a growl escape my throat, my rage coming forth in waves like I had never experienced before. </p><p>“She will only thrive,” her father had a strong voice, his commanding presence overpowering the fear the Count’s presence had caused in the square. Watching him I regretted not making more time for my parents after my election. They had always been my biggest supporters and I had never tried to hard enough to meet them in the middle. My father's gaze was steady as he stood before the Count, his head held high.  “You have failed.” </p><p>“Senator,” the Count addressed the hologram, for the first time. My blood froze, his cold eyes filling me with nothing but fear. Around me my men moved in, creating a protective wall around me on all sides. He had won, I realized, watching the Count toy with my parents.  I could not fight this. He had sunk to the lowest possible option to get to me and he had won. I choked back a sob.  “We have been waiting for you, but my patience has run thin. Consider these executions as your only warning. Hand yourself over to my army before nightfall tomorrow or I will begin executing your friends here on Batuu.” As he spoke his lightsaber sliced through the air, cleanly severing her father’s neck. His body crumpled to the ground. </p><p>I felt my body begin to fall, four sets of strong hands grabbing me from all sides as a wail erupted from my throat. Rex supported my weight entirely against his chest, discretely rubbing my back as Fives moved to stand in front of me ,as though he was going to fight the hologram. In the hologram I heard a scream identical to my own as my mother attempted to surge forward towards my father’s form.</p><p>“Turn it off,” Rex snapped. “She’s seen enough.”</p><p>“No,” my voice was strong. “I need to see.” </p><p>“Any last words,” Dooku spoke again. I forced myself to my feet, pushing against Rex’s chest to stand fully. Even in the relative privacy of the command center I would not show any more weakness. </p><p>“My daughter is stronger than you think. She will not bow to you,” my mother's voice was hoarse but I could sense the same determination my father had in her tone. “I love you, Wiggles.” </p><p>The term of endearment caused my eyes to water. She had called me wiggles for as long as I could remember. A nickname remnant of childhood and the pure joy my parents had always provided me. Even when we had fallen on hard times, I had always been my mother's little Wiggles. I sobbed slightly but managed to remain on my feet. </p><p>“I don’t want her to bow,” snapped the Count. “I want her head.” With that he delivered the same blow to her mother which had killed her father. I gasped again, despite the fact I had already known what was to come. I closed my eyes tightly, willing back my tears. The hologram ended abruptly and the four figures returned, all wearing matching looks of concern. Cody looked directly at Rex and shook his head slightly, causing my Captain to take a small step back, allowing Jesse and Fives to remain the closest in proximity to me. I took a deep breath. </p><p>“General Skywalker,” I schooled my voice to the best of my ability. My mind was moving faster then I could think but despite the chaos I knew one thing with certainty “I want the Count dead.” </p><p>My snarl met a silent room, my troopers appearing startled by my statement. In the hologram the Jedi nodded. The three force users appeared to understand my rage but not share in it. The clone with them was smiling slightly. He appeared to agree with me. </p><p>“We are doing all we can my lady,” the General said his tone once again measured. I shook my head. </p><p>“Judging from the needless deaths of my family your best is not enough,” I felt venom seeping into my voice as I spoke. My rage at the situation causing me to take it out on the General despite his lack of involvement in the execution.  “I trusted the security of my family and my people to you General. I want the best of the Jedi not your personal best.” </p><p>“I can assure you-” I held up my hand in a manner I usually reserved for irritating Senators. Rush Clovis would often falter at the gesture as though I had slapped him and Skywalker appeared to respond in a similar manner.  </p><p>“I do not want your excuses, General,” my voice cracked slightly as I spoke, giving away just how broken I felt. “I am returning to Coruscant immediately to handle this matter personally. Please inform the Chancellor of my impending arrival.” General Kenobi shook his head.</p><p>“Due to the changes to the plan, the Chancellor is fully aware of your location and has requested you remain in the custody of the 501st. He feels that the Captain and his team will provide you with the best possible protection until we are able to guarantee your safe return to the Senate.” I turned to Rex and felt my eyes water. He would protect me with his life, that much I knew but I needed this to end. </p><p>“Very well,”I sighed, noting Rex appeared relived at my response. More than anything I needed time to think and come up with a solution. </p><p>“Captain Rex,”I was careful to address my Captian formally, in order to protect him from possible repercussions. “Please return me to my quarters.” Rex nodded. </p><p>“We will discuss with your team potential relocation options,” the Togruta said simply. Her gentle voice in sharp opposition with the tension surrounding us. Rex nodded.</p><p>“I will contact you with our final decision once I have secured the Senator,” Rex said simply, touching my arm. </p><p>“Senator,” Kenobi spoke again. “May the force be with you.” I nodded recognizing the phrase as the condolence it held. Rex lead me from the room and I felt my strength failing as we moved. The door had barely slid shut behind me when my legs gave out once again. Rex pulled me tightly to his chest, his strength crushing me into his form.</p><p>“Rex,” I sobbed into his chest plate, my hands gripping at him as he held me. “Please.” </p><p>“Please what, cyar’ika,” his voice was gentle and I sighed recognizing he was just as uncertain at the moment as I was. I needed him more than ever. </p><p>“Stay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Broken Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH </p><p>That is all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sobbing into Rex's chest plate, I felt as though nothing in my life mattered anymore. My parents were gone, my planet attacked, my seat on the Senate likely in danger. Even my undefined relationship with Rex was crumbling in front of me. </p><p>Sobbing at the realization, I pulled him in as closely as possible and felt his entire form wrap around me. For once, he did not appear to be hiding anything from the passing troopers. For the first time, publicly, I felt as though Rex had me, like he was never going to let anything else happen to me. </p><p>“Cyar’ika,” he muttered, his gloved hand running up and down my back. I continued to sob as he held me, already knowing what I would have to do after our embrace ended. I needed Rex to hate me so I could hand myself over. </p><p>My tears began to slow but Rex continued to hold me, His strong grasp holding my thousands of broken pieces together, His strength alone would get me through this day, I realized. Rex had the exact thing I lacked, strength. It was this realization that made me realize just how much I cared for the man who's arms I was entangled in. Hurting him in a moment would likely kill me, but the strength he was providing would be just enough for me to do it. I could hurt him if it meant keeping my Captain and my people alive. </p><p>He continually muttered into my hair as we stood in the hall, a constant stream of near nonsense promises. Languages blurred together and Rex attempted to calm me and promise me that he would make sure Dooku paid for this. I hoped, for once, that his promise was broken. Above all else I hoped Rex would never be left to face Dooku. I hoped that some other clone would bring about his end, as imagining my Rex in his presence set me into a new wave of tears. He was nearly incoherent as he spoke, his voice cracking from his own horror at the situation. </p><p>“They’re dead,” I muttered, feeling shock settling in my limbs. Rex’s talk stopped at this, his chin resting against the top of my head. I felt his chest rise against my cheek. The comforting, familiar rhythm of his heartbeat leafing me a sense of comfort which I would need in order to survive the hurt I was about to cause him. </p><p>“Ne Ceta, cyar’ika,” he sighed. I shook my head. </p><p>“Sorry is not what I need right now,” my voice was rough from tears and I noted I did not sound like myself. Today had taken any bit of innocence from me, I realized. I would never be the same girl from batuu again. The thought saddened me, furthered by the fact I would never be the girl my parents knew me to be again. </p><p>Dooku had truly taken everything from me. </p><p>“Cyar’ika,” Rex pulled back, his hands catching my shoulders as he held me at arms length, his amber eyes studying me. “I know that look, you are not going to do anything about this. Let the generals hunt him.” I glared at Rex. </p><p>“I am not going to sit idly by-” I began to snap. Rex squeezed my shoulder slightly and gestured with his eyes around us, seemingly realizing just how public our setting was. I glared at him but allowed him to lead me into a nearby conference room. As soon as the door slammed behind us I poked him hard in the chest. </p><p>“I will not sit idly by after watching my parents murder,” I snarled. I put up the carefully crafted walls I would often use in Senate in order to give off an air of irritation. I needed Rex to believe that I was angry with him. I needed to hurt him so he would give me he privacy I needed to escape and hand myself over. I almost smiled when I realized that our relationship had taught me exactly which buttons I needed to press to irritate my Captain.  Rex held up his hands in defeat. </p><p>“I’m not asking you to be idle about this, cyar’ika,” he snapped back. He managed to show his warmth despite his tone, his frustration evident despite the warmth he was exuding. The man's unwavering impassion was usually something admirable but today I found it irritating. I needed him to get mad at me.  “I want you to be smart right now.”</p><p>“I am always smart.” Rex rolled his eyes at this, his face growing slightly read in a manner I knew meant he was getting irritated. He thought I was irrational, which played directly into my hand. </p><p>“While that may be true, he is trying to appeal to your empathy. The best possible response you can give him right now is the one you are giving. You need to stop for a moment and realize reacting emotionally, as you currently are, plays directly into his hand.” i glared at Rex again. He was likely right, but I had already made up my mind. I needed to do this. </p><p>“I cannot just turn my feelings off, Rex,” I snapped, realizing too late the double meaning behind my words. He nodded, seemingly understanding both sides of the statement. I could not stop caring for him just as I could not stop caring for the loss of my parents. </p><p>"I’m not asking you not to feel anything, cyar’ika,” he sighed reaching for me, I took a step back, knowing what was sure to come next. “But I need you to take a step outside of yourself and realize this goes deeper than just a murder.”</p><p>“Just a murder,” I questioned, rage bubbling up again, for real this time.  Rex appeared to note my change in demeanor and took a small step back. “My parents have a public execution is just a murder to you?” </p><p>Rex’s eyes flew wide as he realized what I was saying and his jaw went slightly slack.</p><p>“That’s not what I was saying,” he snapped, clearly irritated with me. I glared at him. </p><p>“You want me to just not react to this? You want me to be emotionless and just let Dooku get away with executing my parents?” </p><p>“No, cyar’ika,” he snapped. “I want you to let us do our jobs here.”</p><p>“And what, pray tell is your job,” I snapped. </p><p>“Keeping you kriffing alive, love,” Rex’s voice seethed with anger. “Or have you forgotten that a month ago you were being taken as a hostage until I saved you not once, but four separate times.” Flying forward I puched at his chest. </p><p>“I never once asked you to save me,” I cried slapping at his chest. “If you had never saved me, my parents would still be alive.” This caused Rex to tense as I continually beat against his chest piece. </p><p>‘Cyar’ika,” he sighed pulling me in by my arms so I was pinned against his chest. “You may hate me for it, but the one thig I have done in my life that I do not regrest is saving you. I would save you every single day and lose every single person I care about if it means keeping you alive.” I attempted to push back against his chest, but his strong arms held me in place. </p><p>"You would sacrifice your brothers for me,"I questioned, my resolve wavering slightly. Rex nodded. </p><p>“Cyar’ika,” he muttered. “I know you’re hurt right now but do not turn this on yourself. I have had hundreds of my brothers die in my place. You need to let the guilt go if you’re going to survive.” I shook my head. </p><p>“I can’t do that Rex,” I sobbed. </p><p>“Please, cyar’ika, try for me?” </p><p>“I can’t just forget.” </p><p>“Don’t forget, just accept.” I shook my head shoving past Rex, tears already welling in my eyes, the image of my mother seared into my mind. I turned back slightly as the door closed, catching my loves dumbfounded expression. If I had not known better I could have sworn I saw him swipe at his eyes as though brushing a tear aside. I had succeeded in the first portion of my plan. </p><p>The Separatists had taken away any chance I had at a normal relationship.</p><p>They had executed my parents publicly to prove a point. </p><p>I could not let anyone else die for me. Walking down the hall I found a communication bay, and input the code for one of my old friends who had once served in the Senate with me before she had joined the Separatists. She would help me reach Dooku.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. My Cyar -Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Sorry for the delay on this chapter PhD applications are kicking my butt, don't worry this has not been abandoned or forgotten just a temporary setback as I deal with real life </p><p>I promise updates will be back to daily soon</p><p>Anyway here's some angsty Rex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex’s POV</p><p>Watching the Senator leave I knew something drastic had changed. She would not be happy until Dooku saw justice for what he had done. A large part of me knew how she felt, I had watched too many of my brothers die to find peace anymore, the constant nightmares only fueling my anger towards the war. </p><p>I wanted her to find the justice I knew I never would. </p><p>I sighed, realizing the stories she had told me of her parents would likely be the only glimpse into their personalities I would ever see. I would never get to meet her parents and thank them for making such an amazing person. I would never get the chance to introduce myself to them as more than a clone tasked with her protection. </p><p>All I would ever know about them is that her mother had made the best dinners in the galaxy and that her father had always told her not to fall in love until she was sure she could handle them making a mess of her space. I smiled slightly despite myself, she had more love in her life than anyone I had ever met </p><p>My cyar'ika had no family, I realized with a sigh. The love she had experienced throughout her life had vanished in a moment today. </p><p>She had less than even I did, as I had millions of brothers who would all die in my place given the opportunity. Running my hands through my hair in irritation I realized I was likely one of the few things she had left. </p><p>Even worse, I realized, it likely she would not even have that for much longer. I would have to say goodbye the moment our mission ended. That was becoming evident the longer I allowed our romance to grow. She needed more stability than I could offer and I needed to have a clear mind in battle. I could not be worrying about breaking her heart when he lives of my men depended on my willingness to sacrifice myself. </p><p>I sighed but allowed her the space she so obviously needed as the door slammed behind her. It was likely a mistake to let her wander the center without an escort but I wanted her to have the time she needed to come to terms with the events of the day. I still remembered the first time I had witnessed my brothers die. The thought of ever returning to Geonosis horrified me as a result of that day, and I was a engineered soldier. I could not imagine how deeply pained she must be. I had a feeling she would not be getting much time to process moving forward. </p><p>Exiting the conference room I reattached my helmet, wanting to hide the emotions I was experiencing from my brothers as I reentered the General’s offices. Fives and Jesse stood near the holotable, their heads lowered in concentration. Kix was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Kix went to help with the wounded,” Jesse explained, not looking at me. “He was upset and needed to help in any way he could.” I nodded at this.</p><p>“Understandable,” I sighed. “I’m sure we’re all on edge at the moment.”  Fives slammed his fist down on the table. </p><p>“Bit of an understatement,” he snapped. I nodded again, attempting to school my own rage. Fives had the uncanny ability to cut straight to the point and our propensity of being on the same page lead to him fueling my own emotions more often than not. </p><p>“We need to get her as far from here as possible,:"I said, attempting to ignore his outburst. Jesse shot me a look.</p><p>“Sir,” he started. I held up a single hand at him. It was not our place to discuss the acts we had just witnessed. </p><p>“We cannot allow the acts of one man to distract us from our duty to the Senator.”</p><p>“I think we should take care of him,” Fives was absolutely rabid as he spoke. Clearly his affection for the Senator was rearing his head. I sighed grateful I had the clarity of thought to put on my helmet, I agreed with Fives but knew we needed to follow our orders. </p><p>“I would absolutely love to,” I snapped. “But our first priority is and always will be to protect her.”</p><p>“Then where is she right now,” Fives snapped. He had a point. </p><p>“Look, she needed some space, she watched her parents get beheaded.”</p><p>“Then we should use her pain to fuel a counter attack. He can’t go unpunished.”</p><p>“Unpunished?” I snarled. Fives had overstepped but did not seam to care. </p><p>“Sir, we all know the Senator is not going to want to hide again. She is going to want to hand herself over the first chance she gets,” Fives voice was cracking as he spoke. “Cuyan is going to run to the Seppies the first chance she gets. Why don't we use her rashness as an offensive?”</p><p>“This is not even a discussion,” I snapped. “The next time you suggest endangering her I will have you reassigned.” Fives glared but finally stopped speaking. “Where do the Jedi want her to go next?” </p><p>“Aalderan has offered to take her in as a protective measure,” Jesse nodded slightly. “Apparently Bail Organa and his wife have offered a place in their personal residence.” I shook my head at this.</p><p>“I don’t like it, too many important people on the same planet.” Jesse nodded. </p><p>“We don’t have many other options,” Fives snapped, clearly still irritated with me. “Not many planets want to house someone with a target on her back. If we-” </p><p>"Enough," I roared, my rage finally bubbling through. "I know you want this over with but we will not be putting her in further danger just so you can get some justice. I would love nothing more than to kill him for what he's done to her but we are not going to play into his hand on this and that is final." Fives walked out of the room, the doors sliding shut firmly behind him. I sighed. </p><p>"Sir," Jesse started. "The Generals are going to need an answer by the morning." </p><p>“Fine, we will decide in the morning,” I snapped, still irritated. “I’ll take to General Skywalker perhaps he has a plan that the others aren't clued in on just yet.” Jesse nodded. </p><p>“How is she,” he asked gently. I shook my head.</p><p>“She’s,” I did not even know what to say. “She’s in pain.” Jesse nodded. </p><p>“She’s a flight risk,” he noted.</p><p>“Without a doubt,” I sighed. “I give it six hours before she attempts to contact the Seppies. She’s too upset right now to think straight but I wouldn’t put it past her to try and make an attempt tonight.”</p><p>“I’ll take watch,” Jesse offered, I shook my head at him. </p><p>"Fives will," I decided. He may not like my decision but he would enforce it.</p><p>“We’ll need to make sure that she is secured for the night," Jesse noted. </p><p>"General Ti has offered her a bunk in the main barracks." I shook my head at this.</p><p>"Too open, we'll use the barracks attached to her quarters, they're easily contained." Jesse nodded. </p><p>"I'll inform the others of the plan," Jesse saluted and I just rolled my eyes. My brother paused for a moment. "Rex, take a breath, you're no good for her dead." '</p><p>"I'm no good for her alive,: I grumbled mostly to myself. Jesse shot me a look.</p><p>"She obviously doesn't agree with that," he said simply, exiting the room, leaving me alone with my spiraling thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no excuse for why this chapter is so late, but I will be back on schedule as soon as possible</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kix, do you have any of that tea you gave me for shock? I’m afraid watching my parents' execution has me a bit excited,” Kix nodded and handed me two large packets. He fixed me with a level look. His armor was still fully intact aside from his helmet which was propped against the wall behind him, allowing me to see the concern evident across his face. The med bay was incredibly busy, clones running everywhere. The clones paid me no mind as I entered and I was grateful, as they would not question where I was coming from. </p><p>“Mix it in with any drink five minutes before you wish to sleep” his tone was stern. “I’m giving you two doses, take one after dinner and one when you wake during the night.”  I was grateful for the double dosage, I would need Rex and Fives to sleep for a while if I was going to meet with the transport undetected.  I suspected the two would be on high alert tonight and I needed them to let me go. I nodded. </p><p>“Cuyan-”</p><p>“I’m fine, Kix,” I said quickly, cutting off my friend. I was afraid if he pushed too hard I would break and tell him everything. Kix was oddly approachable and looking at him I wanted to tell him my deepest secrets. He shook his head at me. </p><p>“Cuyan, you have the same look the Captain gets when he is making a difficult call.”</p><p>“I’m just upset, I watched both my parents get slaughtered, or have you forgotten that barely an hour ago I was collapsing in anguish,” I snapped. Kix held his hands up. I immediately felt guilty for my irritation, he had not deserved the outburst. </p><p>“We’ll it seems you’re in the anger stage of grief already, that’s a good thing.”</p><p>“Excuse me,” I snapped, once again irritated. I wondered what it was about the clones that made them able to immediately irritate me at every opportunity. Part of me wondered if it was engineered into them or something. </p><p>“Usually the Captain takes a couple of days to get from denial to anger. It means you're more emotionally mature than he is,” Kix shrugged. Despite myself I started to laugh, doubling over slightly. the absurdity of the moment doubled my laughter until I was gasping for breath. </p><p>“I could have told you that from the moment I met him,” I snickered. Kix smiled gently and put his arm around me, in a similar manner to how Fives had done so earlier in the day. I sighed and leaned into the touch. </p><p>“I’ll walk you back to the mess hall or something,” he smiled at me fondly, and I was filled with a sense of sadness realizing this was likely the last time I would get to see Kix. I agreed to the escort and the two of us began our walk towards the mess hall. </p><p>“Thank you,” I muttered.</p><p>‘For what, Cuyan,” Kix appeared confused. I sighed knowing I would have to word things carefully here. I wanted him to know I was grateful for all he had done but not give away that I would likely be dead by morning. </p><p>“For putting me back together so often,” I muttered, deciding he could figure out the unspoken portions of my statement once my plan was revealed. Kix shook his head.</p><p>“I would do that even if you weren’t our charge.” I nodded slightly, allowing Kix and I to fall into a comfortable silence. </p><p>Arriving at the mess hall I noted thousands of identical faces turning to face us. I moved closer to Kix, suddenly uncomfortable. I had been a long time since I had been the center of attention. For a moment I realized that I could not even remember the last time I had even been in a session of Senate. He put his arm around my shoulders once again and nodded to the waiting men. Suddenly the room erupted in cheers. </p><p>“What’s going on," I asked, feeling as though all eyes were on me. </p><p>“Cuyan,"  Kix laughed. “I assume you’re aware of your reputation among the clones?” I nodded slightly. </p><p>“Rex mentioned that many hold me in high regard,” I remembered suddenly. The conversation seemed like a lifetime ago. As we spoke Kix and I began walking through the crowd, which parted to let us through. The young cadets all appeared thrilled to be around us, their faces splitting into huge smiles, like the one Rex often gave me. I smiled realizing it was likely that he looked identical to the teenagers around me not too long ago.</p><p>I imagined what he had looked like as a child as well, sadly realizing it was unlikely I would ever get the chance to meet adolescent clones. </p><p>“Well now that everyone knows you’re here, they’re all a bit excited,” Kix laughed as we joined the line, the men in front of us waived us through and I felt incredibly uncomfortable. </p><p>“Ladies first,” the clone winked. I rolled my eyes slightly before catching myself, plastering a diplomatic smile onto my face.</p><p>“Thank you. May I ask your name?” The clone’s jaw dropped when I asked, as though no one had ever bothered to ask him previously. next to him his friend's stilled, listening to our exchange. I had a feeling this would be the clone's claim to fame for quite some time and I smiled realizing I was going to make someone happy today.  Kix elbowed me stifling his laugh, catching on to my plan slightly. </p><p>“Name’s Tup, ma’am,” the clone snapped to attention and I smiled again.</p><p>“Thank you, Tup. Your chivalry is noted.” The clone moved aside to let me pass and Kix snickered.</p><p>“Poor Tup,” he laughed as we began filling our plates. I laughed slightly. “You laid it on a bit thick.” I shook my head.</p><p>“I did nothing of the sort,” I snapped. Kix rolled his eyes. </p><p>“He’s never even met a woman before, I’m pretty sure he’s already planning the wedding.” I smiled into my plate. I would miss the easy banter with my friends. I realized in that moment that while the clones may hold me in high regard, for the rest of my life I would hold them even higher. These men were born to fight, and somehow they still managed to find humor and happiness in their lives. </p><p>Facing death myself I knew how difficult finding that humor could be. </p><p>When we reached the end of the line I turned around and noted Tup was still watching me, slack jawed, I flashed another smile at him and winked for a good measure. Kix groaned. </p><p>“Rex is going to be mad about that if it gets back to him,” Kix laughed as we walked towards an empty table, I shrugged. </p><p>“Let him be,” I snapped, my anger for the man not forgotten, despite the warm feelings seeing younger clones had given me. </p><p>“Trouble in paradise?” Jesse appeared seemingly out of nowhere causing me to jump and nearly drop my tray. </p><p>“He told me to get over it,” I tried to keep my tone neutral. “He thinks I can just not care.” The clones exchanged looks but said nothing, instead tucking into their own meals. I pushed the food on my plate around slightly, not feeling up to eating. Kix fixed me with a nasty look. </p><p>“I won't bother you about the Captain for the rest of the meal if you eat something,” he promised. I shook my head but obediently took a bite. I wanted him to remember me in a positive light, not as another annoying patient. We ate in silence, the eyes of the rest of the clones on us the entire time. Once I finished I rose from my seat. </p><p>“I’m going to find the Captain,” I nodded. Both clones went to stand but I shook my head.  “By myself.” Jesse opened his mouth to argue when I felt a presence behind me. A palendroned hand landed on my shoulder, the familiar blue markings telling me I would not be looking for anyone.</p><p>“I have her,” he nodded to the men, turning abruptly and leading me from the room. I was jogging to catch up, noting that he did not slow for me as he usually did. He lead me back towards the lift and I caught him just as the door was opening. </p><p>“Is there a kitchen around here,” I asked quietly. Rex nodded and pointed to the lift</p><p>“There’s one attached to the rooms we will be staying in until our departure in the morning.” I nodded and allowed him to lead me into the lift. Outside, I saw a small group of cadets approaching and I smiled slightly, realizing Tup was one of them. The cadets attempted to enter the elevator but Rex crossed his arms.</p><p>“Republic business,” he snapped, his tone drastically different than I had ever heard. “Wait for the next one.” The cadets nodded and I peeked out from behind him.</p><p>‘Sorry, Tup,” I smiled. The clone waved and shrugged as the doors closed. Rex turned to me abruptly.</p><p>“Do I even want to know why you know him,” I shook my head, deciding annoying Rex a little would make me feel better until my escape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOO a long awaited update! Let's do this it's time for this work to really peak here </p><p>Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex lead me into the small dormitory style room, bunkbeds like the ones on our transport lined the walls, and I smiled realizing our journey together was both beginning and ending in a shared bunk. One of the bunks had its curtain drawn tight and I smiled realizing my plan would be easier than I had expected. </p><p> I sighed and shuffled to the far end of the room to a small stove and began heating some water for the tea, moving quickly I grabbed three cups. I slammed through the cabinets as I worked, being uncharacteristically loud as I went. There was a loud groan from the bed and the curtain was thrown open. Fives glared at me as Rex leaned against the wall across from him.</p><p>"Stop slamming," he all but snarled. "Some of us have to be on watch all night, not cuddling the captain." I glared at him, saying nothing for the moment. </p><p>"Fives," Rex warned, his voice rough. "Cut her some slack." I shook my head, finishing the "tea." I turned to the two men with a glare.</p><p>"I'm upset and I made too much tea, drink," I snapped, hoping they would comply.</p><p>Fives shrunk back before sitting up in his bunk, rubbing his eyes wearily. I handed him a mug and did the same to Rex, watching them expectantly as they quickly downed the contents, grimacing slightly. I smiled and faked taking a sip of my own mug, still eyeing the men. Fives rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm gonna leave you to it then," he snapped, standing up and stretching. He handed me the mug back and exited the room. "I'll be back in ten, figure out your tension before then." I rolled my eyes, knowing he would likely not be back in that time. The door snapped shut behind him and Rex pulled himself off the wall, approaching me slowly, pulling me into a tight hug he placed his mug on the counter behind me. The cool stiffness of his armor made me jump slightly but I settled quickly into he embrace, already dreading what was soon to come.</p><p>'Ne ceta," he muttered into my hair. The dam I had been building finally broke and I let out a broken sob, my body instinctually wrapping itself around Rex. I gripped him desperately, allowing my fear, confusion, and pain seep into my broken sobs. I was about to lose the one thing that had been constant for me throughout this experience and he was completely unaware. I sobbed hysterically, nearly drowning out the quiet shushing and muttered utterances of reassurance Rex was muttering into my hair. In a swift smooth motion Rex moves me to the nearest bunk, his arms pulling me tightly to his chest, I pulled my legs up on either side of his slim waist. After another moment I managed to compose myself enough to notice, Rex's hand stroking my tangles hair back from my face, his bother arm secured tightly around my waist, pressing me to him tightly. </p><p>The position was so natural for us, I was meant to be in his arms just as he was meant to be in mine. A part of me hoped he would manage to find someone else who fit as neatly after I left. </p><p>I knew this would be the last time I felt this close to someone, as I was likely to be dead by morning. </p><p>Above my head, Rex yawned and I silently cringed. Rex never yawned even at his most exhausted, he would likely notice the sedative soon. I shifted slightly to look into his eyes, noting the slight droop, he was fighting the sedative.</p><p>"Cyar'ika," his voice was hoarse. "I did not mean to hurt you. I just wanted to offer the advice I achieved when I lost my first brothers." I nodded. </p><p>"I am not upset with you, Rex," I smiled slightly. "Just the situation. I hate this." He nodded, his eyes closing while he did so. </p><p>"I failed you, he said softly. I vehemently shook my head. </p><p>"I am alive, you succeeded my brave captain," Rex raised his eyebrow at this, snickering slightly. </p><p>"Very cheesy," he laughed. I nodded. </p><p>"You love it," I snickered in response. Rex shook his head and opened his mouth to respond but yawned instead, his brow furrowing in confusion.</p><p>"What kind of tea was that," he asked, his tone sharp. I shrugged. </p><p>"No idea, I had it left over from our journey," I lied, assuming my best poker face. Rex shot me a look.</p><p>"Cyar'ika, I bought all of the supplies on our journey here," his voice was cold. "I didn't buy tea because you don't like it." I shrugged. Rex moved to push me off his lap, causing me to cling to him tighter. </p><p>"Please," my voice cracked with desperation. "I need you right now." Rex nodded leaning back against the wall and drawing me with him. I stretched my neck slightly and pressed my lips desperately to his. Rex returned my fervor, allowing his hands to glide down to my waist and press our bodies closer together, I dighed and Res deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding against my own, as it had done so many times before. Pulling back I smiled.</p><p>"What are you hiding from me, cyar'ika," he sighed. "I know you, just tell me so I can he-" his voice trailed off in yet another yawn.</p><p>"I'm not hiding anything," I stroked his arm reassuringly, attempting to hide my growing nerves. "You're all I have right now, I just need to be with you." Rex shook his head. </p><p>"You're hiding something," he grumbled, laying back impossibly further. Suddenly his eyes shot open. </p><p>"Did Kix give you that tea," he snapped. I shook my head and Rex glared, finally putting the pieces together. </p><p>"Cyar'ika, did you drug me," Rex's voice sounded broken and I shook my head. His eyes grew heavier and I knew he was likely to fall asleep soon. </p><p>:Ne ceta," I murmered laying down on top of him. Rex pushed against my shoulder gently. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I'm leaving, this needs to end Rex," I sobbed slightly. Rex pushed against me slightly harder and I realized the sedative had likely sapped his strength. I mentally thanked Kix for the unexpected advantage. </p><p>"Cyar-" I silenced Rex with another kiss. </p><p>"Please, don't follow me, tell the Jedi that this is my decision," Rex bucked against me, pressing his comm as he did so. I let out a grunt.</p><p>"Captain, turn the link off I don't want to hear that," Jesse's reply was garbled and I quickly shut the link off as Rex collapsed back into the bed, the sedative finally forcing his eyes shut. </p><p>"Ne ceta," I sobbed, gripping him tightly. Rex squeezed my was it slightly.</p><p>"Stay," he managed before his breathing evened out. I sat for a moment watching his chest rise and fall before scrambling to my feet and pulling my shirt over my head, in favor of darker clothing. I twisted my hair into a neat braid, knowing I would likely be subjected to cameras shortly. Crossing the room I pressed a chaste kiss to Rex's temple, as he had done for me so many times.</p><p>"Ne ceta, my love," I whispered to him. I instinctively reached to my neck and felt my pendant once again. Without a second thought I yanked the chain as hard as I could, snapping the delicate clasp. I wrapped the delicate chain three times around his outstretched hand, pressing the singular gem into his palm before closing his hand tightly around it. Rex had often fidgeted with the gem well into the night and I knew he would recognize it when he woke.</p><p>Without further thought, I straightened up and smoothed my shirt, knowing I would need to move quickly to make it to my transport which was likely only moments away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Rage- Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are so close to the end here, I cannot believe how well this fit has gone.</p><p>Please tell me what you all think! I miss reading everyone;s reactions to the chapters!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long s I can possibly remember I have always had the same Dream. I always dreamt of the war and of failing in my mission. I always dreamt of Gerneral Skywalker laying among the rubble, of the barrel of my blaster humming from the shot that killed him. More recently Ahsoka had joined him, her small form crumpled unceremoniously, her later still ignited beside her.</p><p>This time was different, the dream began during the same battle as always, the Separatists advancing on me as I stood facing their advance. </p><p>In my dream I was faced with the usual horrors, the loud rumble of the enemy machinery bearing down on me. As usual I was the only clone standing, my men scattered around me, their faces unrecognizable as they can only be in dreams. Wielding my dual blasters I attempted to maintain my position, knowing I was the last line of defense. </p><p>Ahead of me a small figure approached, weapons invisible to me, around the figure the fighting stopped. The hood of her cloak lowered to reveal my senator, her face streaked with tears.In her arms she held a small bundle, cradled tightly against her chest as a mother would hold an infant. </p><p>I attempted to call out to her, to call her to my side for protection but my voice failed me. Her head was held high as she smiled at me, before turning to face the approaching enemy. She held the bundle tighter, the wrapping falling back to reveal the head of a small child, a boy from the look of it.  Her long hair flowed in the wind behind her, obscuring the child as well as her tear stained face.</p><p>I started running before she was fully turned, guessing her plan. My feet pounded useless against the dirt beneath me, the distance expanding with every step I took. The guns fired and her form began to crumple-</p><p>I woke with a start, screaming the senator’s name. I lurched to my feet noticing I was still barely conscious. I fell against the fall wall, catching myself roughly with my hand. Using the wall for support I started towards the door, in my haze nearly tripping over my own helmet.</p><p>Fives stumbled in the door looking disoriented. His own eyes clouded as I assumed my own were. I growled and I immediately began searching the room, tearing apart everything I came into contact with. I needed a clue to where she had gone. </p><p>“She tricked us,” he grumbled. I glared at my brother who quickly activated his comm link, not waiting for my response.</p><p>‘Code red, shut down the facility,” he snapped. “The Senator is on the run.” </p><p>I punched wildly at the wall. Something cut against my palm. Opening my palm I let out a groan, her pendant was wrapped tightly around my hand. I carefully unravelled it and placed it in a secure pocket of my gear. </p><p>My senator was dramatic at the best of times, leaving her prized possession as a token was not a surprise to me.</p><p>Her drugging me to do so was the surprise.</p><p>“Transport on level four,” came Jesse’s voice, grabbing my helmet, Fives and I ran towards the lift, our feet quickly falling into pace with one another.</p><p>"She is trying to hand herself over," Fives voice was tight with adrenaline. I nodded skidding to a stop at the doors, the button already activates, around us the sirens blared signaling the second code red of the day.</p><p>"She thinks she's protecting us,: I snarled. Fives shook his head. </p><p>:She's trying to kill herself," he sighed. I glared at him. </p><p>"Knowing her, she likely thinks that's the only way to bring about an end to this." </p><p>The lift arrives and we threw ourselves inside, breathing ragged despite the minimal exertion. For the first time in my short life I felt a rising sense of panic. I attempted to stifle the feeling, as I had faced death before and avoided it. </p><p>Fives slammed the button as we both drew our weapons. The sirens blurred around us, the entire facility was going to be on high alert. Tuning my comm link to the announcement channel I noted Fives looked about as nervous as I felt. We both cared for the woman more than anything and a small part of me acknowledged we were likely too late. </p><p>“All units, we have a security breach on level four, all units are to search for the Senator of Batuu.” We reached the proper floor and took off towards the landing platform. Jesse ran about five feet in front of us, Kix appearing out of an attached corridor leading a small group of cadets. All units had their blasters drawn. </p><p>We stormed the platform just as the transport began lifting its ramp, The swirl of hair was instantly recognizable to me as the senator turned, her face clouding with confusion seeing us on the platform. For a moment I was thrown off by. this before I remembered she had attempted to drug me.</p><p>I smiled without humor under my helmet, Kix had only given her a double dosage for her, it took the full amount to truly sedate a clone, I had likely only been truly asleep for around half an hour. Watching her eyes, I noted thinly concealed panic, she was already regretting this decision. She reached a hand back to me before a cloaked figure grabbed her elbow, turning her from the entryway. My senator's mouth moved as she screamed to me.</p><p>Rex. Her lips formed my name delicately, as they had so many times before. I tore my helmet off, not caring about the possible danger in doing so. I needed her to see me just as I needed to see her. Her eyes shone as she was dragged deeper into the transport, her mouth forming an apology I would never hear. </p><p>“Take that transport down, now,” I snapped. The men all looked at me incredulously.</p><p>“That will kill her,” Jesse snapped at me. I shook my head. </p><p>“Not if we manage this before they leave the platform.” </p><p>No sooner than I had spoken than the shuttle took off and launched itself forward. The men fired wildly at it, but it was too late, they had managed to take my senator. </p><p>Around me the men deflated and I stifled my frustration. I gestured for the cadets to return inside, congratulating them on successfully surviving their first interaction with Separatists. Jesse, Kix and Fives all hung their heads, approaching me slowly. My frustration radiating from me in waves. I snapped my helmet back on, vowing to leave it on until I had my senator back in my arms. </p><p>“Ho-” Jesse started but I held up my hand. </p><p>“Kix,” I snapped, turning my helmet towards the quiet clone. The man shook his head.</p><p>“She told me she was on edge, I just wanted to help her rest a little,” he sounded defeated and I pitied him for a moment. </p><p>“She tricked all of us,” I sighed. Jesse shook his head.</p><p>“Not me,” he laughed, his humor still intact despite the obvious circumstances. Usually, I found his uniquely dark humor reassuring, a constant in the absolute chaos that was the war, but today I found it tiresome. I glared at him.</p><p>“The comm was me figuring out her plan and you mistook it for sex,” I snapped. Jesse paled realizing his mistake. I sighed.</p><p>“Did anyone get an ID on the ship,” I snapped. Fives nodded. </p><p>“It appeared to be a personal escape shuttle, perhaps Ventress,” he reported. I nodded realizing I had seen a brief flash of the woman alongside the senator.</p><p>“High value cargo, they would send someone highly capable to transport her,” i nodded. “I need to contact the Generals, Jesse, Fives gather anything we will need, we are going to need to raindevouz with the fleet. The men nodded and Kix followed me towards the general’s quarters.</p><p>“Sir,” Kix started. “I apologize for allowing her the supplies, I didn't realize she was trying to use me.” I nodded.</p><p>“Kix, it happens, I am not blaming you. She is a smart woman and she managed to trick all of us in some way or another, I am just glad you only gave her enough for herself.” He nodded.</p><p>“I figured she would only need a little to fall asleep,” he grumbled. “Do you think she contacted them herself?” I nodded. She was a clever woman, she had likely contacted one of the Confederacy Sentors to negotiate with the monsters who now held her. She would have likely used our own communication bay to proctor the deal. </p><p>“I was going to ask you to check the logs, there’s a chance we can trace her transmission to them and figure out where the base may be.” Kix nodded and left me to work his way towards the communication bay. </p><p>I sighed and tried to steady myself for the moment. I needed to appear calm when I approached the General. Hiding my feelings for the woman was the only thought on my mind as I worked my way along the halls. My little love was trying to sacrifice herself and I simply could not allow that. I was going to save her only to give her an earful for this one. </p><p>A clone came running down the corridor towards me, his armor shining in the false light. </p><p>"Captain Rex, sir,” the clone skidded to a stop in front of me, his arm snapping into a salute. I nodded at him. </p><p>“Cadet-”</p><p>“The name’s Tup, sir, we met briefly outside of the lift,” I nodded at the memory, I was not too thrilled my Senator had befriended another clone. </p><p>“At ease, can I help you? I have urgent matters to attend to,” I all but growled. The man stood firm in front of me.</p><p>“I have information on the Senator and where she is headed,” the clone smiled slightly at my startled stiffening. “I was hiding on the landing platform after watching her exit the facility, I was going to say hello when she met up with the other woman.”</p><p>“Other woman?” I questioned raising my eyebrow but gesturing for the cadet to follow me and continue. </p><p>"Yes , sir. She met with another women, a very thin and tall one.” I nodded at the description, already aware of Ventress’ presence on Kamino. “The senator asked for her name, but the other woman did not share, they entered the shuttle together and the woman mentioned Geonosis.” I nodded. </p><p>“Anything else, Tup,” I questioned the clone, he was growing on me despite his obvious crush on the Senator. He would make a good soldier someday. I made note to ask of his CT number so I could put in a request for his transfer to the 501st at the completion of his training. </p><p>“Only one other thing, sir,” Tup’s speech slowed. I stopped walking. </p><p>“The other woman mentioned that there was a scheduled execution that they could not be late for,” Tup gulped and I realized his train of thought.</p><p>"Did they give me time,” I snapped, already feeling my anxiety rising once again. The cadet nodded. </p><p>“Two rotations exactly sir, the woman said it would talk half a rotation to reach their destination and then a single rotation for negotiations before the execution. I believe they are planning on killing the Senator as they attempted to with Senator Amidala.” I nodded. </p><p>"I believe you are correct, Tup. Thank you for your intel, I will be calling for you to do so for the General shortly. Dismissed." Tup nodded and saluted as I passed him. I took a deep breath outside of General It's quarters.</p><p>I would tear down the galaxy to get her back, I realized as I stood there. </p><p>The Separatists had no idea the fury they had evoked today, but they would never forget it.</p><p>I reached into my pocket and removed the small necklace, noting the slight bend of the chain, quickly I reached around my own neck and tied it tightly, slipping it under my armor so it fell against my skin. Its cool presence a reminder of what I was fighting for from here on out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof this one is kinda dark! Reader be warned there are themes of torture in this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I cringed away from the Sith as we exited Kamino’s atmosphere, already regretting my decision. The image of Rex’s helmet flashing against the balster fire was seared into my memory. The moment I had met his eyes I had tried to pull back, realizing I had made a fatal error. His eyes had shone with hurt and I realized I had likely lost him for good, his memories of me forever tainted by my betrayal. </p><p>“How did you find me so easily, I had not given my location in my transmission,” I snapped, turning to the hooded woman. Her features were still obscured by the hood, but I doubted seeing her face would change anything about my precarious situation. “I agreed to speak to the COunt, nothing more I was told an agent would be coming for negotiations..” </p><p>“My dear, did you really think we are willing to negotiate with the likes of you?  We have known your every move since the moment the clones took you from the legion,” she laughed.  “We have heard everything from your little argument with the clone to your recent affair,” the terrifying woman snickered. My face blanched realizing they truly knew everything. Rex could be facing even bigger issues than I was. His entire life and career on the line if the Separatists decided to share their knowledge of the nature of our relationship.</p><p>“To think the 501st is considered the best of the Republic when they did not even hear the comm switch on that first evening. We have never lost you, dear, only allowed you to pretend you had managed the impossible. If my master wanted you dead before now, you would have been, you are nothing.”  The woman cackled slightly, removing her long cloak to reveal her thin physique. I cringed away further, fearing the tall woman. She smiled wickedly and gestured towards a small room beside the cockpit.</p><p>“You will find that I have prepared quarters for you,” she smirked.  I nodded starting towards the room. The woman grabbed my arm, her cool grip causing me to jump. Looking down I noticed a binder attached to my wrist. I yanked as hard as I could attempting to escape her. My attempts caused the woman to laugh once again. I glared at her, hating the sound of her mirth. </p><p>“If you know what’s good for you, you will not fight me, Senator. You’ll find my patience is rather short,especially with republic servants like yourself. If you behave perhaps I will even hide the nature of your love for the Captain from my Master.” I snarled at the woman, recognizing her advantage. I would do anything to protect Rex, even die if it meant preserving his reputation. </p><p>“And you will find that I am not particularly concerned with my own well being,” I snapped. The woman laughed.</p><p>“No,” she agreed. “Your concern lies with your precious clones. Tell me, do you know all of their names? Do you pretend that you can see the differences between them? Do you lie to them and tell them that they matter? That they’re more than disposable?” I glared at the woman.</p><p>“You battle with droids,” I snapped at her hypocrisy. “You know nothing of my relationships with the men tasked with my protection.”</p><p>“We do not waste life on the battlefield,: the woman smiles, trapping me in a corner.  I ethically disagreed with the creation of the clones and she knew it. I could not say anything against her or I would be no less hypocritical than the woman before me. </p><p>She solved roughly against me, capturing my other wrist in the process and binding it behind my back. I stifled my grunt of pain as the binders snapped painfully tight around my wrists. Without another word I was shoved unceremoniously into the waiting room, a screen on the far wall displaying the square in my homeworld. I cringed back and attempted the door to find the woman had locked me in, her cruel laugh taunting me as the footage began and I was forced to witness the execution of my parents again. I closed my eyes tightly against the images, instead thinking back to happier times. </p><p>The footage looped on itself and I nearly shrieked realizing I was going to be subjected to watching this until our arrival on Geonosis. I quickly turned my back on the screen, sitting down facing the door, willing myself to avoid the voices overhead. </p><p>I thought of Rex as I waited, of his loving embrace I had willingly given up. I sighed realizing I would never tell him my true feelings. I would never tell him that I loved him and wanted to live my life with him. Overhead my father’s calming voice spoke and I cringed knowing what came next. </p><p>Next I thought of Fives and Jesse and their senses of humor. I had always wanted brothers and it appeared as though I had finally found two, three if you counted Kix. I wanted more than anything to sit with them again and hear about their latest hairbrained scheme. I wanted to laugh with them until Rex returned home, kicking them out so we could spend the night together, huddled close no matter the space we had.</p><p>I sighed, realizing they likely did not miss me the way I missed them. I had betrayed them. THey likely viewed me as no better than the Separatists they had been bred to battle. I just hoped they would view my actions as treachery and not send units to my aid. I did not want to see a single clone die at my expense. </p><p>Overhead the voice of Dooku rang clear, his warning flooding my senses. I cringed again and focused all of my energy inward, blocking out the horrific images. I forced myself into a fitful sleep, hoping beyond all reason when I woke the nightmare I was living would be over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody! Sorry for the delay on this I got bitten by a writing bug this week and have been working on a new fic about Commander Wolffe, it's called the Civvie if you want to give it a chance, it does take place in the same sorta AU as this one if that interests you :) </p><p>I am planning on finishing this fic in the next two weeks, and there will be a sequel following shortly behind, though that will be a much more causal story that jumps around in time a bit more</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time stopped for the entirety of our journey to Geonosis. I found that after a while I was able to fully disregard the sound of my parent's execution so long as I did not watch the screens, my uneasy sleeping doing little to fully dissuade the pervasive images. </p><p>My hands were secured behind my back as Ventress lead me from the ship. I was surrounded on all sides by battle droids like the ones we had seen on Kamino only the day before. </p><p>"Head up, Senator," the apprentice laughed. "Let the universe see you for what you truly are." I glared t the woman but did not dignify her with a response, instead choosing to tilt my head higher in an act of subtle defiance. I was going to die here, that much I knew, but I would die with my dignity. I thought of Rex once again as I walked, knowing that despite everything he would likely be proud of me marching to my own death as though I was simply attending yet another endless session of Senate. </p><p>I stumbled slightly on the platform as my heel caught in the ramp, without my arms I very nearly feel, which would have ruined any image of regality that I attempted to sculpt for myself. Somehow, I managed to right. myself and I smirked slightly at the small victory. </p><p>A probe droid swirled around us as we walked, likely televising my procession to the capital for all to see. A small part of me hoped the Republic would see the broadcast and send help my way, but I quickly stifled that response, knowing that if they sent anyone it would completely negate my actions on Kamino. I was doing this to stop the violence, to protect my clones from further casualty.  </p><p>I remained silent as Ventress gripped my shoulder, all but shoving me into the waiting transport. For a moment I considered attempting to escape her, knowing that she was likely the weakest Force user I would be interacting with today. </p><p>“Try anything and I won’t hesitate to introduce you to the end of my lightsaber,’ she hissed, as though she had read my mind. I rolled my eyes but purposely looked away from her, plastering a face of disinterest as I had attempted to do so many times prior. Our trip was swift across the desolate terrain was swift,t he probe droid trained on me the entire time, as though they were looking for a moment of weakness. I smiled at it purposely, for the entirety of the journey, effectively ruining the footage they would likely attempt to use as anti-Republic propaganda. </p><p>We arrived to the Count's compound without incident, the droids and apprentice ushering me swiftly inside. The cavernous building was cold and I found myself beginning to shiver despite the arid temperature outside. Int he moment it took for my eyes to adjust Ventress came up behind me, yanking my bound wrists back roughly and pulling a scream from my throat as my shoulder cracked. </p><p>"That's for running," she snapped, allowing me to fall limp to the floor. I groaned before pulling myself up into my knees. </p><p>"Senator," Dooku's deep voice rang through the room as I struggled to stand. "I do hope you found your journey to our meeting to be comfortable. I asked my apprentice to personally see to your comfort." I smiled at the approaching man and tilted my head to the side slightly in mock thought. </p><p>"The accommodations were adequate, though I would expect more from a man with your," I paused "reputation." </p><p>"My condolences, Senator," Dooku snarled. </p><p>"Let's cut right to the point," I glared at the man who had caused me so much pain. "Why did you want to meet me so badly that you could not wait until there was an opening in my schedule like everyone else?"</p><p>"Young Senator, you have quite the reputation yourself," Dooku chuckled darkly. "From what I hear you are a proponent of your troops, a real hero to the Grand Army."</p><p>"I am no such thing," I snapped, growing worried that he knew more than I had initially thought. </p><p>"Be that as it may, I have a proposition for you," Dooku sneered. "I want you to break ties with the Republic and join the Separatist Alliance." I laughed at this.</p><p>"You must be joking," I chuckled. "I will never join with the Separatists and neither will Batuu."</p><p>"The choice is simple, Senator, either you join us, renouncing the protection of your clones and the ideals that you once stood for, or you die and your planet falls to ruin."</p><p>"Batuu is a strong planet, Count, it would take more than the murder of a Senator to ruin the very ideals of the people."</p><p>"You misunderstand me, Senator, this is not about your planet, it's resources would serve as a coinincedental contribution to the wealth of our system. I want you to renounce the Republic, including its clones, publicly for all to see. I want the armies who worship you as a hero to see their mighty Senator, the chairwoman of the Clone Commission to admit that they are inferior to the droid army."</p><p>"I will not turn my back on my ideals so you will spare my life," I hissed, growing irritated with the conversation. "not after all you have done to me."</p><p>"Did it hurt watching your parents suffer due to your selfish actions," Dooku taunted, descending closer to me. I took a small step back as he approached. I was able to register the slight tightening around his eyes before I was launched away, my body slamming into the fall cavernous wall with an absolutely sickening crush. I groaned, rolling to my stomach, willing the ringing in my ears to stop.</p><p>"It's your choice Senator, break the will or your armies or perish."</p><p>'Fine," I managed to rasp. "I have made my decision." Dooku came closer, crouching down infant of me so our faces were level once more. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment. </p><p>"And what decision might that be?"</p><p>With my remaining strength I pulled my head back and spit, catching the Count directly between his eyes. </p><p>"I chose the Republic," I snapped. </p><p>“Your insolence has been noted, Senator,” a hard slap rang across the room, but the pain did not register any longer. I had made my decision and I was proud of it. Hands wrapped around my upper arms and I was thrown to my knees before the Count, a wicked smirk playing across his lips. </p><p>"A private execution is far too anticlimactic for you, Senator," he smiled as his words registered in my mind. "You will die tomorrow. Ventress take her to the cells." The trip to my cell was brief, and I barely noticed where I was being dragged, only registering that I was being taken deep below the surface of the planet. Ventress threw me into a dirty room with a singular water basin in the corner, laughing as the heavy door slid shut behind me. I barely register the room, instead dragging myself to the basic and vomiting up the already limited contents of my stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Planning- Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi y'all </p><p>I'm going to be completely honest, this chapter was super hard to write because there is so much I want to include but I also couldn't seem to find the right words, so please bear with me on this one, I know it isn't my best. </p><p>Please let me know your thoughts/ criticisms I know this one is imperfect, but I promise next update is going to have some serious rising action</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Generals,” I greeted Kenobi and Skywalker formally as they landed. Beside me Kix, Jesse and Fives all fell to attention, knowing it was likely we were about to get told off in a most spectacular manner. </p><p>I knew I was in trouble for losing her but I only hoped they would allow me the opportunity to track her down before dismissing me from the GAR. I had failed in my mission, again. </p><p>My thoughts turned to my Senator, and the fear she was likely experiencing. Despite the fact that she had betrayed me, I found that I still cared for her more than anything and only wanted to see her safe return to my side, for however limited a time we had left together. </p><p>“At ease, Captain, we are not here to discipline you,” Anakin smiled slightly. Behind me I heard a collective sigh of relief, despite the tension evident throughout the landing party. Even Ahsoka, who usually was so calm and collected appeared shaken by the turn of events, her eyes darting across the platform as they approached my small unit.  “Padme informed me of the tricky nature of our friend, you’re lucky you managed to keep her with you as long as you did. All that’s left to do is find her and return her to the Senate.” </p><p>"We were able to confirm that she was taken by Ventress," I reported, my voice gruff, partially with relief that I was not being disciplined and partially with dread over what was to come. Tup had provided me with additional descriptive information of the kidnapper, or transporter as was a more precise term,  since my cyar'ika had willingly gone with her, at least at first.  "We have reason to believe she is being taken to Geonosis."</p><p>"The Count's last known location is Geonosis, the Separatists appear to be having a large meeting of the minds on the planet as we speak," Kenobi spoke quietly. "It is likely they are planning a public execution as a display of power."</p><p>"If they lay a hand on her, every clone in the GAR will be chomping at the bit to get a piece of them," Fives snapped from behind me. I held up my hand to him, silencing my obviously angry bother. I found that I did not blame him, sharing in the sentiment despite the formality of this conversation. </p><p>I was going to personally kill Dooku for this. </p><p>"We received a transmission, sir," Jesse yelled from behind me. The Generals and I turned quickly, all but running to the makeshift command center. General Ti was already waiting, the holoprojector paused on the face of Count Dooku. </p><p>“The Senator of Batuu will be executes should your armies not retreat from the Khorm system,” the man snarled. As we watched an image of the Senator, crumpled against the floor in a small cell flashed across the screen. As we watched she pulled herself up weakly before burying her head in the toilet, likely getting sick due to the stress of her situation. I growled under my breath, prompting the Jedi around me to look at me with concern. It was out of character for em to react emotionally to the actions of the Separatists. </p><p>I needed to maintain my cool compute, I reminded myself. My Senator needed me preforming to the best of my abilities if I was going to save her. Watching the projection I noticed that there was no real reason for the Separatists to care about Khorm, the relatively recent battle here had been all but a draw, costing us numerous men and the handful of survivors suffering tremendous injury. We barely had any standing on that planet.  I glared, realizing that this was likely a trick on his part.</p><p>“We barely have a foothold in Khorn, I muttered to Skywalker, "there’s more at play here.” </p><p>“Agreed,” he nodded, eyeing the transmission thoughtfulluy. “Decline his offer.” </p><p>“Sir, we cannot gamble with such an important person’s life,” I said lowly. Skywalker shook his head. Next to the projector General Ti nodded and began recording a response, informing the Count that we would continue our campaign. I bit my tongue in an attempt to contain my fury at the situation.</p><p>The rational part of my brain understood the move, the element of surprise was essential here, it was likely our only chance at saving her. The Senator obsessed side of my brain was furious that our plan involved gambling her life.</p><p>“We are going to stop the execution, obviously he wants us distracted by Khorm,” he siad. Kenobi smiled tightly, allaying the situation in a manner that made me believe he was going to suggest something a little more thoughtful. </p><p>“You are likely right, Anakin, but we cannot afford another battle on Geonosis, the last one was nearly catastrophic for us, there are already so few Jedi available.”</p><p>“Trust me, Master, all I need are both of our battalions and we will get her back, with minimal casualties.”</p><p>“Are you suggesting we launch an attack on the capital of Separatist territory,” I aksed feeling a growing sense of dread. Skywalker wsa gambling with my cyar’ika’s life. I could handle him gambling mine, or even my brother's but not my Senator's, not when she had so much left that she needed to accomplish. </p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting, Rex, grab your men, we are going back to Geonosis.” </p><p>I nodded and walked to meet with Jesse and the others, informing them of the plan before sending word to the fleet. </p><p>“Do you think we can actually do this,” Jesse muttered to Fives when he thought I had stepped away for a moment. He shrugged. Clearly choosing his words carefully. </p><p>“Honestly, Rex is angry enough it just might work.”</p><p>"Don't talk like that," I snapped, glaring at my men. These were the best of the best and I needed them to act as such.  "We will get her back."</p><p>"Sir, she could already be dead for all we know," Kix said slowly, his voice all but breaking due to unspoken emotion. I nodded painfully aware of this fact. </p><p> </p><p>“Rex,” I snapped to attention at the mention of my name, noting that no one appeared to be suspicious of the fact I was so worried for the Senator. I was grateful for the oblivious nature of the Jedi. One only had to look at the way they were unaware of Senator Amidala and General Skywalker's relationship to see that they were significantly more than friends. Commander Tano approached me, I smiled slightly, the Padawan was already growing on me despite the fact she was still relatively new to the unit.</p><p>“Hey, Little One,” I said softly, not in the mood to speak to her, if I was being honest. I was too caught up in my concern for the Senator. </p><p>“Why are you so upset,” she asked softly, her gentle eyes showing a deeper emotion than I had seen in any of the Jedi since the day the war had begun.  I panicked for a moment, realizing I was surrounded by individuals who could all but read minds. </p><p>“I’m just unhappy with the situation, kid,” I attempted a half smile, but the small Togruta simply shook her head at me. </p><p>“It’s deeper than that, I can sense it,” she eyed me curiously. “You are radiating, love, but that doesn't make sense unless-”</p><p>“Ahsoka,” I snapped. “Soerey, I mean Commander. You’re being ridiculous, perhaps General Skywalker should train you more instead of-”</p><p>“Oh, don't be like that, do you love her?” </p><p>“Commander-”</p><p>“Rex, just tell me, or I will tell Anakin and we both know that he isn’t the most subtle.”</p><p>“Fine, yes, we’ve been together for an extended period, so she’s grown on me.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Rex, I won't tell,” Ahsoka smiled. “You deserve to be happy, Captain.”</p><p>“Rex,” Skywalker shouted. I paused for a moment, eyeing the Padawan before smiling down t her, recognizing the fact that I had found a friend in the young girl. Like the Senator, I would do next to anything to ensure her safety, and I was strangely pleased to admit that. It was kind of like having a little sister. </p><p>“Yes, sir,” I turned from tjhe Commander, grateful I could trust her with my secret for a time.</p><p>“You are going to have to stage this rescue,” the General turned to me. “The Senator is being held in the catacombs prior to her execution, so we will need to get close to the arena. I assume you remember the one I am referring to?”</p><p>“How could I forget,” I sighed, already dreading my return to the planet. </p><p>“You will lead the rescue, while Cody and his men will lead the attack.” I nodded. </p><p>“The Senator is not going to make this easy for us,” I informed Skywalker. “She has a bit of the flair for dramatics.” Skywalker simply nodded at this, seemingly aware of this fact. </p><p>“That is why I want you to be the one to get her out of there, as soon as she is secured we retreat, there is no need for a drawn out battle, this is a rescue.” </p><p>I nodded.</p><p>“Sir, my men and I will do whatever it takes to see her safe return to the republic,” I snapped to attention. Behind me Fives and Jesse followed suit. </p><p>“We’re counting on it, Captain.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I put a lot of emotion into this chapter for your reading pleasure.</p><p>I do have a few updates moving forward, as some of you may know I do have a second fic in this series following Wolffe and his Civilian contractor (The Civvie) I am also going to be publishing two other works as companions to this one, featuring Cody and Jesse so please keep your eye open for those and Senator will be making an appearance :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been throwing up all morning, my stomach painfully empty as I dry heaved once again into the absolutely repulsive toilet. I did not bother to think about why I was sick, simply assuming that the nerves of awaiting my own execution were getting to me. After all, it wasn't every morning that you woke up knowing your life was going to end at the hand of perhaps the most evil man you had ever had the misfortune of meeting. </p><p>Groaning, I rolled onto my back, allowing myself to begin counting the countless cracks across the broad expanse of ceiling over my head. They really had found the most boring cell available to hold me in, even a large crack would have been more interesting than the sandy expanses surrounding me. Closing my eyes I could almost imagine myself back on Kamino playfully shoving Rex aside in our shared bed.</p><p>In my minds eye, I imagined the sharp features of the man I loved, his gentle expressions bringing me comfort as I lay waiting for death, my stomach churning with anticipation. The loud clanging of my cell door alerted me to a new presence. </p><p>"Unless you’re here to cut my head off, I’m afraid I’m a bit preoccupied at the moment,” I snapped, throwing my arm to cover my eyes dramatically. Perhaps if I did not look they would leave me alone. A harsh laugh sounded from the doorway. </p><p>Ventress was back.</p><p>“I have been tasked with collecting you,” she snarled. “The Count wants you looking presentable for your execution.”</p><p>“Kindly tell him that he can shove that up his enormous-” Ventress grabbed my arm, hauling me to my feet so quickly I very nearly lost my balance. A noise between. shriek and a grunt escaped my lips and I stumbled to my feet, the considerably taller woman all but dragging me across the cell before I found my footing. “Get off of me you absolutely repulsive slag.”</p><p>“You wound me,” she smirked, shoving me ahead of her. “Where have those manners you are so known for disappeared to, Senator?”</p><p>"They died the moment I met the lowlife you serve,” I snapped, not in the mood to put on airs. </p><p>“A shame,” Ventress said, simply leading me along the never ending hallways of the catacombs. I attempted to memorize the series of turns she was taking me down, giving up when I realized the tan sand walls surrounding me did not change regardless of the corridor we entered. </p><p>“Why does he even care what I look like, I’m just going to die anyway,” I snapped, feeling as though the entire world was collapsing around me, as though everything I had ever worked for meant nothing.</p><p>“Wouldn’t want those machines you call clones to see you looking weak, now would we,”  she snapped. “No, we are civilized, despite whatever propaganda the Republic has fed you.”</p><p>“I know all about you,” I snapped. “You kill men like it’s nothing. You find joy in this.”</p><p>“I find joy in knowing I am far more powerful than those Jedi you call allies,” Ventress sneered, jerking my arm tightly as we approached a sealed door. It opened to reveal a refresher, the likes of which I had never seen. It was ornately furnished with the finest shining gold I had ever seen. Despite myself I found I was impressed by the riches of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. </p><p>"This could have been yours, I'm sure the planet you hail from couldn't afford even the floors beneath your feet,” Ventress chuckled, realizing my amazed expression. “But you allowed your pride to kill you and the future of your people.”</p><p>“And you allow your greed and arrogance to control you,” I snapped. “I have my dignity still but you are lower than the dirt beneath the Republic’s feet.”</p><p>“Tough words for a dead woman,” Ventress smiled, gesturing towards the fine appliances. “You have two hours to prepare yourself to the expectations of the Count. We have provided you with the traditional attire of your people.” </p><p>Ventress turned on her heel, leaving me alone in the refresher. The moment the door closed behind her I whirled, grabbing at the handleless door, in a desperate attempt to pry it back open. I shrieked in frustration upon realizing it locked from the outside. </p><p>An ornate cell for me to prepare myself in, I realized grimly, turning to face the full length mirror. Absently, I reached up to touch my necklace, before realizing that it was no longer around my neck, another piece of me sacrificed for the good of the Republic and its inhabitants. A small part of me hoped Rex would use it to continue my legacy, thoughtcrimes I doubted it. </p><p>With a sigh, I turned to the small wardrobe, pulling it open to reveal a floor length gown. The colors were that of Batuu, the tan of the endless sands, the red of the sunset, the oranges of the countryside.  The Count had spared no expense in preparing me for my execution. Of that much I was certain, feeling the light fabric of the dress.</p><p>Turning back to the mirror, I noted that I looked older than I had upon leaving Coruscant. My once round face had become more angular throughout the past two months. I slowly began to prepare myself, knowing this would be my last act. My hair was considerably longer than it had been the last time I had braided it, my fingers faltering at the increased length. </p><p>Twisting the length towards my skull, I reflected upon my life and the decisions which had brought me to this moment. Had I been content with my life on Batuu, I would have been married by now, likely with a child. I would still be working for Oga and exploring Black Spire Outpost with my friends. </p><p>My life would have been simple if I had been content with the lot I had been awarded at birth. A comfortable life, without the threat of assassination. </p><p>A small piece of me wished that I had simply accepted my place on Batuu. That I had not risen above my station and taken on the incumbent Senator, nearly forty years my senior. </p><p>I gently began painting my face, the traditional combination of pigment feeling heavy against my skin for the first time since my first day campaigning for my role. Before then, I had never had the need for ceremonial attire, but my new desire required me to act with the sophistication and poise of a royal. The brush in my hand shook as I worked, my usually steady hand causing me to make multiple mistakes. </p><p>Finishing the makeup, I pulled on the ornate dress, noting that I no longer looked like myself, I looked like the woman who had been elected to the Senate. I sighed remembering how proud I had felt on election night, making my acceptance speech outside of the Capital. My parents looking on with pride as I did the impossible. I had changed that day, an irreparable shift that made me look as I did in this moment. </p><p>I looked like a politician. I looked soulless in the mirror, my eyes not reflecting any of the emotions I was feeling. I was blank, just as I was expected to be by those who failed to see the potential behind my wardrobe. I looked like a puppet. </p><p>That was not me anymore. I had been through too much to be another pawn. I had watched my loved ones die. I had been attacked. I had been drugged. I had made friends with three of the best men I had ever had the pleasure of meeting.</p><p>I had fallen deeply in love. </p><p>The woman in the mirror was no longer me, her fancy clothes and paint face being nothing like the survivor, the Cuyan, I had become as of late. </p><p>With a scream of frustration, I wiped half of my face, the traditional makeup smearing off with ease, leaving half my face bare as it had been so frequently lately. In that portion of my face I was the woman who had seen the death of both of her parents. </p><p>Without the makeup, I was the woman who had made a difference and overcome the structure of the society I had come from. I continued scrubbing, using the expensive hem of the dress to work away the makeup. Price meant nothing to me anymore anyway.</p><p>Dooku wanted me to look the part of the uptight politician I had been pretending to be, but I was not going to allow my last moments to be lived by someone I was not. </p><p>I was going to be executed my way, on my own terms.</p><p>If nothing else, I was going to die the woman I had always wanted to be.</p><p>I would die free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Execution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I really love this chapter and the way it turned out. I found that listening to Lion by Saint Mesa really set the mood, if you're looking for an additional enhancement to the experience :)</p><p>As always please let me know what your thoughts are :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Count Dooku returned soon after my outburst, smirking at me as he took in my appearance. </p><p>“Were your accommodations not to your satisfaction, Senator,” he snarled, eyeing me as I stood back against the wall. I snarled, launching myself at the man. I was thrown from my attack as tendrils of lightning escaped his fingers, my body convulsing against the floor as I shrieked in pain. My entire form rippled in pain as I attempted to curl in on myself despite the fact my muscles were malfunctioning due to the currents of electricity coursing through me. </p><p>“If you are done,” the Count sneered as I slowly pulled myself up, my body shaking with exertion. Two droids approached me, reaching for my arms. I punched the one on the right as hard as I could, feeling the skin on my knuckles crack as the droid's head began to spin off. I smirked, for a moment, Fives would have been proud of that one. </p><p>The other droid approached me again, binders held out in front of it. I backed myself up, kicking at it as I went, until I tripped the droid all but falling upon me as I stumbled over the head of the other droid, a loose bolt following alongside me. I quickly grabbed the bolt, as the droid secured my wrists behind me. The tight grip of my hand luckily hiding the mall metal piece from view of the Count and his droid. </p><p>My hands were secured behind my back, a bar holding them taught so I was unable to struggle with the bonds before I was marched out into the arena.  I glared at the Count as he approached me.</p><p>“This is foolish,” I snapped. “I have done nothing since entering the Senate which impacts you.” The Count laughed.</p><p>“You’re right, you are insignificant in the eyes of policy, but your very seat on the Senate serves as a beacon of hope,” he smiled wickedly. “Your story and reputation make you a threat.”</p><p>“So you’re killing me necause people look up to me,: I snapped. The Count shook his head. </p><p>“You will die because you serve as a beacon of hope to the Grand Army, our enemies. With the clones distraught that they could not protect their only reputation in the Senate they will fall, as they are destined to.”</p><p>“You speak of destiny as though you have a part in it,” I snapped. The Count chuckled. </p><p>“I suppose I do,” he said simply, gesturing to me to walk in front of him. “Your time is up, child, I suggest you don’t keep them all waiting. What is the saying again? She was late to her own funeral?” I snarled, but began to walk, my bare feet kicking up first as I moved slowly, my arms cramping against the cold bar. </p><p> I held my head high, feeling as though this was truly my last act of defiance. I marched purposefully through the corridors, feeling the harsh sting of the bolt in my hand, scraping against my palm. </p><p>I only needed a moment to free my hands. If I could do that I could at least stand a chance. Sighing, I allowed myself to be pushed aboard a small chariot, similar to the one Anakin Skywalker and Padme had been placed in. My arms secured to a pole behind me. As soon as I was secured, I began working on loosening my bounds, making them just lose enough I could wiggle my wrists out with ease.</p><p>As I worked, the chariot began to move, my wrists finally coming free a I entered the bright arena, leaving me breathless.  Looking around there were thousands of battle droids in the stands, with living beings being few and far between. I took in a sharp breath when I realized that this was going to be the last thing I ever saw. I gulped, feeling my bounds slip slightly as I moved slowly across the open field. </p><p>The crowd roared with hisses, and growls, the boos echoing through my head until they sounded like cheers. I closed my eyes for a moment, steeling myself against my growing fear. </p><p>The Separatists did not deserve to see my suffering. </p><p>Head up, I reminded myself as I slowly approached a large wooden beam. I wanted my people to see this as an act of strength not an act of defeat. I glared, defiantly ahead of me, stealing my features as I approached my death. </p><p>“Citizens of the Confederacy of Independent Systems,” Dooku’s voice echoed around me as I was secured in place by a battle droid. The moment he moved I adjusted my arms so the shackles came to rest in my palms. I glared at the man on his platform, watching as he smiled at the witing audience. “I welcome you to the execution of the Senator of Batuu. She had been sentenced today for crimes against the Confederacy. Any last words?”</p><p>“I have said what I must,” I snapped, eyeing the old coot. “Though if you truly must know my thoughts. I was wondering just how you fit that colossally large head of yours through the holes of your shirts? It is a useful skill if I have ever seen one.”</p><p>“Enough of your insolence,” Dooku snapped, prompting me to smile slightly. </p><p>“Fien, then I wish to say that my death will only serve to bring forth greater determination in bringing an end to your foolishness. The men of the Grand Army of the Republic will avenge me and all of their brothers who have died at the hands of your armies.” Dooku chuckled before gesturing to the far wall, to reveal the largest animal I had ever seen in my life. I groaned.</p><p>“You couldn’t come up with anything original,” I snapped, noting the similarities to the last battle of Geonosis. “It’s been nearly a year, have some creativity.”  Across the way I could have sworn I saw a flash of the familiar blue of the 501st as I spoke, though I realized it was likely the panic setting in.</p><p>I was truly alone. I slowly released my bonds as the animal circled me. I eyed it as I waited. As it pounced I turned, hauling myself up  the pole as quickly as I could. With a shriek the animal swiped at the dress, tearing the fabric. I chuckled, realizing it looked better with a slit anyway. </p><p>I continued my climb, finding myself growing short of breath as I reached the top, the animal circling beneath me. I grunted, pulling myself to my feet, surveying the crowd as I paused.</p><p>I had not thought my plan through, but I found that I did not care. The cat-like animal glared up at me, pressing against the already weak bar, jolting me slightly.</p><p>I closed my eyes as the pole shook, I felt my feet sliding as the beast charged again, a crack appearing beneath me. I crouched down slightly hoping lowering my center of gravity would help me maintain my balance on the narrow structure. </p><p>“Ni ceta," I muttered to myself as I felt the crack beneath me begin to widen, a particularly harsh jolt causing me to overbalance, my arms flailing wildly as I began to fall. I shrieked as the ground rapidly approached, realizing it would have likely been less painful if I had just allowed the beast to eat me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Fire- Rex's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing really to say here aside from the fact that I felt like all my loyal readers deserved a bit of a treat today </p><p> </p><p>As always, please let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fives, Jesse, and Kix stood close to my sides. The four of us glared out of the side of our carrier as we began our march towards the arena. Ahead of us Echo and the General were already scaling the wall, scouting our potential vantage point. </p><p>“Rex,” Fives said softly, looking up towards our rapidly ascending brother. “This isn’t going to be great.”</p><p>“I know,” I snapped, irritated he felt the need to inform me that we were in a difficult situation. My cyar’ika was likely already dead, if the loud cheering filtering in through my helmet was anything to go by. </p><p>“Just remember that she is the one who decided to do this,” Fives said slowly as he began his own free climb. I growled under my breath, irritated that although eh was not wrong, she was not at fault her. Against my chest I felt the now familiar weight of her pendant, reminding me of why I needed to be the one to save her. Instead of answering my vod, I simply nodded holstering my own blaster before following, feeling as though each step I took left another piece of me behind. </p><p>Reaching the top I crouched behind a low wall beside the General, watching the horizon to see the waiting 212th. Cody’s men were ready to launch their offensive the moment I made the call.</p><p>“I hate this planet,” I muttered to the General. His face was closed off, but I could sense his rage. They had been televising the capture of the Senator on every Separatist channel we had access to. Her stoic face had been plastered everywhere and there was no denying the fact the whole of the Republic now knew her name. She was already becoming a martyr in the name of democracy.</p><p>I hated it, she deserved so much more than yet another needless death on behalf of the Republic. </p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Skywalker said slowly. “Hopefully, we won’t be experiencing a repeat performance. As we watched a large door on the side of the arena opened, revealing my Senator. I stifled my gasp as her face flashed around us, the hovering transmission droids showing the world her beauty.  I was surprised to note she did not look scared, or even nervous but rather angry. </p><p>Her face was radiating a pure rage I had only ever seen once before, in General Skywalker of all people. Her usually kind eyes were narrowed so intensely it looked as though she were attempting to shoot flames from them. A small part of me feared for the recipients of her rage, knowing that she could be outright intimidating if the mood suited her.  </p><p>Behind me I heard a low growl, likely Fives, though I did not care enough to check. As I watched her chariot rolled slowly across the arena, the crowd around us booing her, blind to the sheer power her small form was wielding in that moment. </p><p>I had a feeling, if the mood so suited her she could have burned the entire planet to the ground in that moment. My little cyar'ika held all the power here they all were simply too blind to see it. </p><p>“I have to say,” Skywalker ducked lower as she passed. “She looks as though she could single handedly take out about half of this crowd.” I chuckled lowly. </p><p>“With all due respect, General, that’s an understatement,” I smiled slightly, my chest swelling with pride as I watched my lover glare down the very man who had destroyed her family. Behind me Echo’s comm link beeped.</p><p>“Turn that off,” Fives snarled. “If they see us before our cue, we’re done for.” I nodded, watching as she finally reached the large pole in the center of the arena. </p><p>“They really lack creativity, don't they,” The General chuckled darkly, as I briefly remembered the last time I had been in this very arena. I was not keen to repeat that experience. Sighing, I turned back to the scene in front of me, the Senator’s young face warped into a mask of defiant rage as the Count requested her last words. </p><p>“I have said what I must. Though if you truly must know my thoughts, I was wondering just how you fit that colossally large head of yours through the holes of your shirts? It is a useful skill if I have ever seen one,” her voice echoed across the arena, placing emphasis on just how absurd the situation was.</p><p>“Did she just-” Echo choked back his laugh, I simply nodded. </p><p>“Honestly, that’s tame for her,” I said smiling to myself, remembering the numerous times we had exchanged words. </p><p>“Fine,” her lovely voice echoed once again, the slight accent truly highlighting the regal nature she brought to everything. “I wish to say that my death will only serve to bring forth greater determination in bringing an end to your foolishness. The men of the Grand Army of the Republic will avenge me and all of their brothers who have died at the hands of your armies.”</p><p>“She called us men,” Jesse muttered, so low I could barely hear him. </p><p>“She sees us as individuals,” I snapped, irritated that they had not realized her kindness and good nature earlier. She had never once treated any of us as a number, for even a moment. I considered scolding them, before I remembered our purpose in being here. </p><p>I sighed, realizing that this was going to be significantly more difficult this time around, as I had a major distraction to contend with. For a moment I worried that my care for the Senator was clouding my judgement, before pushing the thought from my head.</p><p>This was not the time for doubt, I had to save her so I could give her hell for being so foolish. As we watched a large animal like the one which had nearly killed General Kenobi, General Skywalker, and Senator Amidala. I groaned remembering the absolute pain in the ass the thing had been.</p><p>“Any time now, Rex, ol’ boy,” Cody called over the comm link.</p><p>“Not yet,” I snapped. As I watched the Senator pulled harshly against her bonds. “She’s planning something.”</p><p>“She’s not going to escape this arena without us,” Cody snapped. “What are you waiting for?”</p><p>“She’s smart, she might make it easier to save her, on my word.” </p><p>“Roger that,” Cody’s irritation was evident in his voice and I very nearly groaned, knowing he would torture me later if my understanding of the Senator proved to be our downfall today. </p><p>I rolled my shoulders, watching as the animal circled her, pulling itself back to pounce. As it did so, she turned, launching herself up the pole behind her. I chuckled to myself as she hailed herself upwards. The animal launched itself at her, catching her dress.</p><p>“Now, sir,” Echo asked, his grip on his blaster tightening. I shook my head. </p><p>“We need to time this just right, the closer to the actual execution, the more surprised they’ll be,” I snapped. I adjusted the jetpack on my back, silently hoping I would be able to reach her in time. My cyar'ika reached the top of the pole and stood tall, the ruined dress swirling around her as her hair slowly came loose from the braids she had used to secure them. </p><p>“Captain,” Skywalker said lowly. “The pole is breaking.” I nodded. Silently, I willed myself to forget about my feelings for the moment. </p><p>I took a deep breath, watching as her pole shook. </p><p>“On my mark,” I muttered to my men. “Cody, send in the cavalry.”</p><p>“About time,” he chuckled. “You heard ‘em boys, let’s give those clankers some hell.” The Senator swayed on her pole as my men and I launched ourselves from our hiding spot. I began running towards the edge of the barrier in front of us, using my left foot to launch myself into the air just as she lost her footing, a harsh shriek tearing from her. </p><p>I barely noticed the ignition of my jetpack as I forced it far beyond its limits. My breath started becoming short pants as I willed myself to move faster.  The animal reeled back, it’s jaw unhinging as she plummeted towards its waiting mouth. Her body whirled, the bright colors of her attire mixing together as though she were made of the fire her gown resembled. </p><p>Reaching hr, I held my arms out in front of me, grunting as her weight crashed against my outstretched arms. Beneath me I felt he harsh rush of air as the beast snapped its jaw shut expectantly. She huffed, groaning at the evident pain of landing against armor. I smiled despite myself, pleased to have her back in my arms where she belonged. </p><p>“Cyar’ika, next time you want me to catch you just ask,” I chuckled, adjusting her weight so I could land, knowing the jetpack would only last another moment with our combined weight. Her eyes snapped open, her lips forming my name.</p><p>“You made it,” she rasped, her lips quirking into a tight smile.</p><p>“Of course, it’s not every day that your girlfriend decides to sacrifice herself,” I chuckled, landing heavily. The walls of the arena shook as hundreds of my brothers came barreling in, blasting wildly. </p><p>“What’s the plan,” she asked, still gripping to me despite our landing. I shook my head in disbelief. </p><p>“You are getting on the nearest shuttle,” I snapped. She shook her head at me, the defiant look I had grown to love spreading across her face. </p><p>“No way, not until this is over.” As she spoke I heard an explosion in the distance.</p><p>“The evac shuttle is down,” Cody all but screamed in my ear.  I groaned, handing her one of my blasters, realizing that this had become significantly more difficult.</p><p>“Fine, but stay with me, it’s going to take some time before we can stage an evac anyway.” She nodded, just as Fives and Echo reached us, their backs pressed together as they fired into the crowd of droids rapidly approaching us. I pulled the Senator behind me, firing into the group rapidly, my twin blasters barely resting between shots. Against my back, I felt the Senator’s tense frame as she began firing her own rounds.</p><p>I smiled despite myself, catching a glimpse of her watching my six in the reflection of Echo’s visor.</p><p>“You know I love you right,” I chuckled, not even realizing I had said it until she paused in her firing.</p><p>“I love you too, Rex, but this is not the time to finally admit that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Secrets and Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! </p><p>Here y'all go, I once again have a new fit to plus, please take a look at Shots in the Dark my newest addition to the clone thirst family. The story follows Jesse and a young bartender as they navigate the complexities of the Clone Wars :)</p><p>As always any feedback is greatly appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I fired my blaster wildly into the crowd of oncoming droids, feeling the warmth of Rex’s armor against my back. I smiled despite myself, thinking of Rex’s words to me just moments before, feeling his body jolt slightly every few moments as he fired into the swarming masses, his aim far superior to my own.</p><p>He loved me, still, despite all I had done to him. I fired again, my blaster clicking without sending forth a bolt of energy. I cursed under my breath, channeling my inner Fives as I immediately punched the nearest droid. </p><p>“Uh, Rex,” my voice began to rise in panic, watching as the wall of droids grew closer “It stopped shooting.” Rex groaned, turning us so I was facing the direction he had just been, a significant lack of droids told me that he had this under control for the moment. He was amazing. </p><p>“Fives,” he snapped towards the nearby clone. His head snapped in our direction. “Get her into the catacombs, we need her off the field until a new ship can arrive.”</p><p>“Yes , sir,” Fives was at my side immediately, his arm wrapping around my shoulder as he continued to fire upon the oncoming droids with his free arm. We began running towards the nearby wall, Fives never once pausing in his assault upon the enemy.</p><p>“It's good to see you in one piece,”: he laighed, pushing me ahead of him before turning back to face the battle. Everywhere I looked blue basters lit up the arena. I hissed in a breath as a nearby clone in yellow armor fell to his knees with a cry. Fives immediately noted my gaze and simply nodded, understanding my sudden intake.  “There’s no time for that, Cuyan, let’s go.”</p><p>Fives grabbed my arm and began running across the far wall, his head constantly pivoting as we approached a man in blue armor. </p><p>“Echo,” Fives greeted coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with the man, the two somehow managing to plow through lines of droids as they spoke. “You remember the Senator I assume?”</p><p>“Of course, good to see ya,” the man laughed, nodding in my direction. </p><p>“I’m handing her off to you,” Fives laughed. “Rex needs some help.” Fives waved at me before sprinting back the way we had come, quickly disappearing in to the rising dust. I turned to Echo who was muttering to himself quietly, as though deciding the best course of action. </p><p>“Jesse, to me,” he snapped into his comm before turning to me. “When he gets here we are going to make a run for the nearest catacomb entrance. If one of us falls you keep going. You don't stop running until a clone gets to you, got it?” I nodded, feeling a slight sense of panic beginning to build deep in my chest. </p><p>“Echo,” I started but he held up his hand.</p><p>“Don't you dare start,” he snapped, chuckling slightly to let me know he was not truly angry, rather stressed. “The boys told me you like to negotiate. This is not the time.”</p><p>“Fine,” I conceided knowing it was best to listen at the moment. Jesse finally arrived at our side, his armor considerably more worn than the last time I had seen it, the shiny plating matted with dirt and what, at first glance, appeared to be blood. </p><p>“Cuyan,” he nodded. “Ever a sight for sore eyes.” </p><p>“No time for this,” Echo grunted, launching a droid popper into the thriving masses. “On my mark.” </p><p>The popper exploded causing what appeared to be hundreds of droids to fall, others quickly taking their place, attempting to corner the clones as they slowly worked their way closer to the Count.</p><p>“Now,” Echo snapped, firing ahead of him as we began running, Jesse directly behind me, running backwards as he went. I turned my head forward, willing myself to keep up with Echo as the coarse ground tore into my feet, leaving a growing trail of reddish sand behind me. Behind me I heard a yell, I turned my head slightly to see Jesse drop his weapon and begin punching droids, screaming obscenities as he went. </p><p>“Echo,” I managed to yell between laboured breaths. “Jesse needs help.”</p><p>“He can handle it,” the man yelled over his shoulder as we reached the halfway point to our destination. </p><p>“Please, I can get myself to the cavern,” I yelled, slowing slightly, Echo audibly sighed, but turned.</p><p>“Keep going, I’ll be right behind you,” he grunted, rushing towards his brother. I nodded and picked up my pace again, ducking low as one of the droids reached towards me, my feet carrying me as I wove between outstretched arms.</p><p>As I ran I found myself remembering my childhood, running among the deep sandy dunes of Batuu, the warmth of the ground warming me to my core. In that moment I was once again a child imagining flight. I felt my body begin to pick up speed as I approached a large group of droids. </p><p>Without thinking I dropped, allowing my body to slide across the ground, directly between the legs of a battle droid and into the cavern. A cloud if dust enveloped me as I stumbled to my feet, my eyes becoming caked in the drying substance.</p><p>I did not stop running until I reached the far wall, noting the approaching clones. A man in full regalia approached me, his yellow armor flashing slightly as he came to stand before me. I paused for a moment, unsure.</p><p>“Senator, my name is Commander Cody of the 212th, Rex sent me to get you to the lander, follow me,” he gestured deeper into the catacombs and I tilted my head slightly, confused at the direction.</p><p>“Commander, there is no exit that way, only the holding cells,” I said slowly, stepping away from him. The Commander laughed, his tone significantly darker than that of Rex’s warm chuckle. I was confused once again, this was supposedly the man who Rex valued most, his closest friend and confidant. </p><p>Rex would not befriend someone as abrupt as the man before me. It seemed odd that he would appear so cold. I nodded slightly, allowing Cody to guide me deeper for a moment. Echo had said there was no time to argue and I decided to heed his warning, determined to question Rex later about his friend. We began winding through the confusing tunnels Cody seemingly having a destination in mind despite the fact he had no business knowing the complex tunnel systems. </p><p>“Where did the Senator go,” a burst of static accompanied Rex’s voice over the comm link. “The lander is here, Fives where is she?”</p><p>“I handed her off to Echo.”</p><p>‘I sent her to the catacombs,” Cody slammed his arm against the nearest wall, shattering his link. I threw myself back, stumbling away from the clone.</p><p>"We should go find them," I said slowly, beginning to back away from the man. He simply turned, seemingly observing me for a moment before shrugging. </p><p>"They'll meet us at the shuttle," he grunted. "Come along, we must move quickly." I shook my head. </p><p>"I'd rather wait for Rex," I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest. The clone shook his head.</p><p>"We don't have time for this, traitor," he snapped, pausing at his own slip. I stumbled backwards away from his outstretched hand. </p><p>“You’re not Commander Cody.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Spy Escaped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi y'all so this fic is coming to an end, as in the final chapter will be posted tonight. That being said I have a sequel being posted immediately after the conclusion of Senator if you still want more of this story</p><p>As always please let me know your thoughts about this one, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man surged towards me as I turned tearing back the way we had come. I shrieked as I hurtled through the never ending corridors, finding that the monotonous halls blended seamlessly into one another. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and picked up my pace. Tripping slightly as I traveled the uneven ground. </p><p>Ahead of me I saw the bright lights of the arena, and slowed slightly in my excitement, noting the approaching blue armor in the distance. I was so close that I could hear Rex screaming my name in the distance.</p><p>The slowing of my pace proved to be a near fatal error as the man reached me, hauling me off of my feet, blaster lined up with the back of my head, as he dragged me from the opening.  I thrashed against him, slamming my elbow into his side as hard as I possibly could. The man dropped me and I attempted to scramble away before getting grabbed once again.</p><p>“Try that again and I will find a much more painful way for you to die,” he snarled. I threw my head back as hard as I could, crashing my skull into his hard helmet. I cried out in pain as a result, feeling his grip on me lessen momentarily.  The helmet fell to my feet for a moment before the man reached down, his grip on me tightening significantly as he re-secured the helmet. </p><p>“Are you even a clone," I snapped, pulling against his arm which secured me to his chest once again. The man laughed, sounding nothing like the smooth accented voice he had been falsifying only moments before. </p><p>“You’ll be dead before that even matters,” he laughed darkly, dropping me suddenly. I pushed myself onto my knees, noting the blaster still pointed at my face. </p><p>“Why are you doing this,” I hissed, stalling for time. He shook his head.</p><p>“We’re not playing that game today,” he snapped levelling his blaster at me. I moved quickly, lunging across the small distance, tackling the man with everything I had left. He threw me off quickly, but I had managed what I wanted.</p><p>I leveled my stolen blaster at the man, glaring through the sights as Rex had instructed me. I aimed directly between the chest plates, knowing from watching Rex dress each day that there was a weak point in the armor directly next to the right shoulder. </p><p>‘Who are you,” I snapped. The armored man chuckled. </p><p>“You don't even know how to use that thing.” He took a large step towards me. I snarled, pulling the trigger hard. The gun did not fire and the man laughed.</p><p>“No more tricks.” </p><p>“You’re right,” I snapped, launching myself at him once again. The blaster in his hand fired into the air as I took him down, wrestling the blaster from his tight grip. Pointing it at his fallen form after a moments struggle. </p><p>“Senator,” I heard a loud yell from behind me. My momentary distraction cost me the high ground and the man kicked my legs out from under me, causing me to collapse heavily to the ground. He was on his feet in a moment, racing away from me as I rapidly fired after his retreating form. Rex was at my side in a moment. </p><p>“He went that way, he’s in 212th armor,” I informed him, gesturing wildly with my stolen blaster. Fives and Jesse raced past us, moving quickly towards the man. </p><p>“Are you okay,” Rex grunted, pulling me to my feet. I nodded, gripping at him as I rose. Rex took the blaster from my hands, chuckling slightly as he steadied me. "If you had wanted me to hold you, you could have just asked, cyar'ika."</p><p>"I tried-"</p><p>'I saw, you did wonderfully," Rex reassured me, stroking his hand through my tangled hair gently. </p><p>"I didn't kill him," I said softly, Rex shook his head. </p><p>"That's not your job," he shrugged. "I'll kill him for you first chance I get." I smiled despite myself. </p><p>"Promise?" Rex nodded. </p><p>“Let’s get you to the gunship,” he said softly, noting the unsteadiness of my breathing. I shook my head. </p><p>“I need a moment,” I managed. Rex nodded once, wrapping his arm around me and helping me to the side of the corridor. “Is it over?”</p><p>“We secured the premises,” Rex informed me. “We will be evacuating shortly.” </p><p>“Rex,” I let out an immense sigh of relief. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“There’s no need cyar’ika,” he said softly, pulling me to his chest. “You did what you thought was right, I would never fault you for that.”</p><p>“I just wanted you safe,” I muttered into his chest plate. “I just didn’t want you to suffer on my behalf.”</p><p>“I was never suffering, I just wanted you,” Rex’s voice was gruff. I reached up tentatively, my fingers tracing across the breathing apparatus of his helmet for a moment, I pulled it up slightly. Rex caught my wrist for a moment, before removing the helmet himself. </p><p>“I love you,” I said softly. “I have loved you for some time now.”</p><p>“I love you too, cyar’ika,” he replied. He ducked his head down, his lips brushing gently against my own. I pressed against him, letting all of the fear from the past few days transfer between us. Rex smiled slightly, allowing me to press closer. </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt,” Fives returned to the corridor, pointedly looking away as we pulled apart slightly. “He got away.”</p><p>“Secure the corridors,” Rex snapped. “I want every inch of this place torn apart. If there is a scrap of dust it gets reported.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Fives saluted, turning back to the endless labyrinth. Rex turned back to me.</p><p>“Cyar’ika, as much as I love having you in my arms once again, I have a ship to get you on,” he said slowly. “We’ll talk on our way back to Coruscant.” I nodded, allowing him to return his helmet to its place. Rex grabbed my hand tightly, leading me from the tunnels.</p><p>“Good to see you’re still with us, Senator,” General Skywalker greeted us outside of the waiting gun ship. I smiled at the man.</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine,” I smiled widely at the Jedi. “I suppose I owe you and your men for another daring rescue.”</p><p>“Just doing our duties, ma’am,” he chuckled. “My Captain will be accompanying you back to the Senate, we have intelligence suggesting you are no longer in danger.” I nodded.</p><p>“What of the spy who just attempted my assassination,” I asked, suspicious of the sudden change.  I still very much felt as though I was in danger. </p><p>“Likely a bounty hunter,” Skywalker dismissed. Intuitively I disagreed but decided not to press the subject further.  </p><p>I would begin my own investigation upon my return to Senate.</p><p>I had a feeling there was much more to this situation than the Jedi suspected. One did not attempt to murder someone as a destabilization technique, especially someone as unknown as myself. </p><p>My suspicions did not abate as we boarded the waiting gunship. Rex stood incredibly close to me, his presence nearly overwhelming as we rejoined the Resolute. He quietly loaded me into a small planet hopper shuttle, my belongings placed along the back wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in Rex's lap as we travelled, the proximity providing me immense comfort. Rex never once broke contact with me as he worked, instead touting any part of my body he could reach as he piloted our small shuttle. I found I was immensely satisfied, having finally found time to be truly alone with my love. Despite this there was a slight tension as we both were painfully aware that our time physically together was limited.  </p><p>“I’m sorry,”  I muttered into his chest, for what felt like the hundredth time. I knew that I had hurt him. Rex shook his head.</p><p>“Cyar’ika, there’s no need, you were incredibly brave, facing your own execution without a tear." Rex punctuated his statement with a gentle kiss on the drown of my head, his finger lazily tracing the veins on my wrist. </p><p>“I cried all morning in my cell,” I muttered. “I wasn’t brave, I just wanted the violence to stop.” I felt his chest rumble beneath me. </p><p>“Senator,” Rex rested his head atop mine. “Bravery isn’t the lack of tears it’s the fact you were willing to give up everything to make a difference.” </p><p>“I hurt you in the process,” Rex chucked at this, his head shaking slightly atop my own. </p><p>“You didn’t hurt me, you drugged me, which arguably I had coming after everything I put you through since the moment I met you. Call it even.” </p><p>“I’m still sorry,” I sighed. </p><p>“As am I," he mumbled, almost as though the words passed his lips by accident.</p><p>‘Why are you sorry?” Rex inhaled sharply, his body tensing beneath my own. For the first time since our reunion, he pulled away from me fully, as though I had electrocuted him.</p><p>“We can discuss it later.” I looked up and saw he was pointedly looking away from me.</p><p>“Please, Rex, no more secrets. If this is going to work out we need to communicate clearly with one another.” </p><p>“I have received my next assignment, Senator,” he started slowly, judging my reaction. His tone became significantly more formal. It was concerning “We are being sent into the Outer Rim.” I nodded, falling for a soldier meant lots of distance. This was not surprising to me, I just wished that we had more time before he left once again.</p><p>“I understand,” I smiled. “Lots of comm calls should hold us over until you can come visit.” Rex did not speak for a moment. I felt him shift slightly beneath me.  </p><p>“Senator, where we are going we will not be allowed to communicate with anyone, unless we want the Separatists listening in." I tilted my head slightly, I did not understand the issue. </p><p>“So I’ll wait for you to contact me,” I said quietly. Slowly realization of what he meant slipped in. </p><p>“Cyar’ika, there isn’t going to be any contact. Our relationship is forbidden and I will be in an active warzone. Our relationship must end when we arrive on Corouscant.” My eyes watered slightly as I processed his words. We were not having the happy reunion I had envisioned, I realized in that moment. We were living a nightmare. </p><p>“Are you saying that-” I choked on my own words. </p><p>“I’m saying that no matter how much I love you , my duty is to the Republic and to my brothers just as yours is to your people.”</p><p>“Rex-” </p><p>“I cannot let my feelings for you cloud my judgement. If I allowed this to continue I would be distracted in battle,  I might make decisions that spare my life at the cost of my brothers, simply so I can see you again and that is something I cannot allow myself to do. You must understand this cyar’ika.” I nodded and rose to my feet realizing what he was telling me. </p><p>“Rex, I do not agree with your decision,” I began diplomatically, I forced myself to face the man I so loved. His face was turned pointedly away from me, his wonderful eyes not meeting my own as I rose to my full height.  “I think you’re being irrational but I will not come between you and your duty.”</p><p>“Senator-” </p><p>“No , Rex, I understand I was just a distraction to you. I appreciate all you and your men have done for me," I sighed. "I am going to rest, please collect me when we arrive at the capital."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Rex said softly as I turned from him, a sudden wave of nausea nearly causing me to groan. I threw myself onto the small cot in the back of the ship, forcing my tears back for the remainder of our journey. I did not speak to Rex when he informed me of our descent or when he collected me to board the speeder back to my offices and apartment in the Senate Building.</p><p>I entered the refresher of my office, alone, noting nothing had changed in the month since my escape. Rex had informed me that he would be up shortly with my belongings before returning to the 501st. The thought caused me to sigh.</p><p>I knew this would be my only chance to say goodbye, but I found there were no words to describe the way I was feeling. I rummaged under the cabinets for the moment, searching for the small testing kit I had under there. I had a suspicion my problems had only just begun. </p><p>Finding the kit I set it on the counter with a heavy sigh. Following the instructions I waited for a moment before the results flashed across the small screen. </p><p>Pregnant. </p><p>I felt the tears welling behind my eyes as I hastily threw the test away. Collecting myself for a moment, I looked into my mirror. I could handle this, I reminded myself as I took a studying breath. </p><p>Rex had already returned carrying with him my blue fabric, when I exited the refresher. I took it from him and placed it on my desk, pausing with my hands upon the smooth material. Rex touched my shoulder gently, prompting me to turn to him.</p><p>"Here," he said softly, holding his hand out. "I figured you would want this back." He dropped my pendant into my arm and I shook my head, knowing exactly how I wanted to say goodbye. </p><p>I held it out to the man in front of me. The man I had learned to love so suddenly and had unbeknownst to him left me with a permanent token of our time together. </p><p>“Take it, while I cannot have you, it would cause me great comfort to know that you have something to remind you of the time we had together,” Rex said nothing as he look the pendant wrapping it securely around his wrist for the moment. </p><p>He pulled me close to him our bodies molding together as they had so many times before. </p><p>“Ni ceta, cyar'ika,” he muttered into my hair before pressing his lips to my own. I sighed, noting the desperation in the way hi slips moved against mine. He pulled away all too soon, his eyes reflecting the sadness of my own.</p><p>“Ni ceta,” he said again as the door closed behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to thank you all for your support on this work, I hope that it has been as enjoyable for you as the reader as it has been for me as the author. </p><p>I have posted the followup to his work entitled Caring for the Captain if you are still looking for more, I would greatly appreciate any support on that work as it will chronicle up until Order 66</p><p>Please, let me know your thoughts on this work, reading your responses to my little passion project has been deeply rewarding to me and really motivates me to continue writing :) </p><p>Thank you all and hopefully I will see you on Caring for the Captain</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Epilogue- Life Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place about four months before the events of Caring for the Captain. With that in mind, Rex and Senator are living very separate lives and are completely unaware that they still harbor feelings for one another. This will be a split POV chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senator’s POV</p><p>I sighed, adjusting the bodice of my gown slightly in an attempt to hide the growing bump. Senator Jai Yang had asked me to join her for a celebration of Life Day, as she knew I did not  have my family to celebrate with. I found that I did not want to go despite the fact the Senator had been nothing but kind to me since I had met her a few months prior. She had been one of the first people to reach out to me upon my return to the planet and had truly gone above and beyond in her attempts to make me feel comfortable as I adjusted to my newfound “fame.”</p><p>I sighed quickly and picked up the two small packages I had wrapped earlier in the day, not wanting to forget my gifts. I paused for a moment, looking into the mirror beside my door. I was beginning to show and I was worried that the woman would immediately notice. Shaking my head, I exited my apartment and slowly began my journey to the Senator’s quarters. I stood for a moment at the lift, waiting for the doors to open momentarily.</p><p>“I think she’s on this floor,” a familiar voice, said from behind the thick doors. I stumbled backwards nearly dropping my packages in my surprise. </p><p>“Jesse,’ I said, pausing at the familiar face, beside him Fives was smiling widely. Instinctively, I lowered my grip on the two parcels, covering my abdomen fully with the large presents. </p><p>“Cuyan,” Fives smiled, his eyes shining brightly. “We were planetside for the day and wanted to come wish you a happy Life Day.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Jesse’s smile rivaled his brother. “We figured we would stop by to see how you’re doing.”</p><p>“I am so happy to see both of you,” I smiled. “How are the others?” Fives stepped out of the door for a moment coming to stand in front of me. Fives shoved my shoulder lightly, the familiar act causing me to smile despite my nervousness. I could not have them figuring out my current state, the very last thing I needed was it getting back to Rex that I was expecting. </p><p>“We’re all doing well, Sentor,” Jesse reassured. “Fives just finished up his ARC training with Echo, I begin mine in a few months. Kix is still Kix-”</p><p>“And your Captian?”</p><p>“Rex is a bit worse for the wear,” Fives laughed. “He misses you, Cuyan.” </p><p>“That comes as a surprise” I chuckled. “He is the one who told me that distance was what was best for both of us.” </p><p>“You don’t honestly believe him abut that now do you,” Jesse tilted his head slightly. “That does not sound like him in the slightest.</p><p>“I do no twish to bring up the more painful portions of the last time I saw him, but he made his decision and I respect his judgement-”</p><p>“Who are you,” Fives cackled. “The Senator I know would still be screaming at him and telling him exactly how wrong he is-”</p><p>“With witnesses for a good measure,” Jesse added. </p><p>“Times have changed,” I shrugged, suddenly sad to realize just how true the statement was. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting with an important trade partner momentarily.”</p><p>“Oh,” fives’ face fell slightly, before his usual smile returned. “Well is there anything you would like us to pass on to the others for you.” </p><p>“Oh please give my love to Kix and Echo,” I smiled widely. “And please tell Rex that I miss him.” </p><p>“Of course, Cuyan,” Jesse said softly. “I am sorry we caught you when you were so busy, perhaps next time we are here-”</p><p>“Please, don’t hesitate to come visit me,” I said softly. “I miss you all very much and I would enjoy the company.”</p><p>“Don't worry, we will be by soon,: Fives winked, standing aside to allow me to enter the lift. The two men waved to me as the doors slid shut behind me. I leaned against the far wall, feeling as though my lungs were bursting from the breath I was still holding. Exiting at Jai’s floor I hurried along the hall, hoping that no other surprise visitors would intercept me before I reached the now familiar rooms.</p><p>"Senator," Commander Fox greeted me, a slight smile playing on his face. He looked so much like Rex that I paused for a moment before realizing that he was lacking the familiar blond buzz cut. I smiled slightly as he stepped aside. "Jai was beginning to worry you had gotten lost." </p><p>"Just ran into some old friends, I was unaware that the 501st was planetside for the holiday," I smiled, attempting to suppress my sadness. Fox grunted in what appeared to be annoyance as we made our way further into the room, her apartment incredibly similar to my own, though filled with treasures of her home world. Jai sat waiting, a small bunny resting in her lap. </p><p>"Senator," she greeted, her voice ringing with pure joy. "Thank you so much for joining us today."</p><p>"It is my pleasure," I smiled widely. "I had been concerned as to what I would do to keep myself busy today and your invitation was most welcome." The Senator life the pet slightly, coming to stand in front of me.</p><p>"Well, this is Wolffe," she smiled. I per his head softly for a moment, cooing at the animal. Jai paused, her eyes clouding over slightly. </p><p>"Um," she paused as though she was unsure how she wanted to address something. "Are you well?"</p><p>"Leave her alone," yelled Fox from the area I assumed to be the kitchen. I smiled slightly, suddenly feeling tense. </p><p>"I am fine," I said slowly, watching as Jai's eyes flickered lower for a moment. Somehow she knew. I raised my eyebrow, handing her the presents I had brought. </p><p>"Thank you," she smiled graciously, quickly tearing into the presents, revealing the amazing dress my preferred seamstress had designed for her. Shots had had her measurements on file so it had been simple to commission the surprise. I paused for a moment as my new friend ogled her new gown, smiling softly. I made up my mind, I would need help to safely have my baby and Jai Yang was exactly the type of person I could trust with discretion, if her obvious romantic interest in Fox was anything to go by.</p><p>"I am pregnant," I confirmed, lowering my head slightly. "For the safety of both of us I would like to keep the details to myself."</p><p>"Of course," jai smiled. "I am here if you need any help."</p><p>"I might just have to take you up on that." </p><p>Fox returned a moment later, carrying with him a tray with food I could not even begin to recognize. Jai and I lapsed into ester conversations, mostly revolving around the flawless work of Shots on the lower levels. Fox had only just set down his tray when his comm link sounded loudly. Both of my companions groaned loudly.</p><p>"Tell Captain Rex it is Life Day," Jai snapped, momentarily losing her carefree happiness. I felt my blood run cold as Fox's hologram snapped to life. </p><p>"Rex, for the last time-"</p><p>"I am actually calling to see if you knew the whereabouts of two of my men," Rex snapped, his tone colder than he had ever ben with me, even during the worst of our arguments. I silently moved back slightly, feeling as though my world was becoming too small. Jai seemed to notice my discomfort and shot Fox a look as the man calmly shrugged, angling himself so there was no possible way he could accidentally transmit my face to Rex.</p><p>"I'm off duty for the day, try one of the others,' Fox said, his voice never once changing in pitch. Rex nodded shortly.</p><p>"My other question-" Rex began. Fox rose to his feet, calm excusing himself s he moved towards the windows, opening one for a moment before throwing his comm link out, in one smooth motion.</p><p>"I have wanted to do that for months," he smiled, coming to sit down beside Jai.</p><p>Rex's POV</p><p>The call ended abruptly, the last imagines shown to me of two women sitting close together on a couch. I hd forgetter Fox was tasked with babysitting a different Senator. I decided to call again later, once Life Day celebrations had ended for the evening to inquire about a transfer to the Guard. Sighing I leaned back on the wall behind me, the Resolute serving as my reason for avoiding the festivities the boys and Olrun, our very own Liaison to Norma who had joined with us not long after the last time I saw my cyar'ika, had planned for all of us. </p><p>Fives and Jesse had been tasked with picking us additional supplies for the day, but had taken considerably longer than expected, prompting the liaison to ask me to inquire about them. I shrugged to myself again, watching as a speeder approached through the open hangar doors.</p><p>"Captain," Fives shouted, launching himself towards me. I groaned, crossing my arms in acknowledgement. "Guess who said she misses you?"</p><p>"Fives," I growled. "You didn't-"</p><p>"We did," Jesse yelled, a large smile spreading across his face. "She sends her love to Kix and Echo as well." I rolled my eyes, as a loud hoot sounded from behind me. Echo walked past me, high fiving Fives as he came to stand in front of me.</p><p>"Wow her love must be easy to earn if I'm getting it," Echo laughed. "I barely even know the girl."</p><p>"Watch it," I snapped, already planning my retreat. Echo laughed slightly.</p><p>'Sir, it's the holiday, surely you want to go say hello at least," Echo reasoned. I sighed. More than anything I wanted to go see her, but the Chancellor's words still hung heavily upon me. I could not bring myself to approach her. Saying goodbye again would hurt too much and I did not think I had the strength to do it myself again. I looked t my arm for a moment, watching as the synthetic light played off of the newly welded bit of my armor. Fives caught my look and as discretely as he could manage waved the others away from me. </p><p>Without thinking I began walking towards the Senate building. If I hurried it would only take me half an hour to reach her with her a happy Life Day and get back. I was nearly jogging as I moved, forgetting all the reasons I had convinced myself necessitated our breakup.</p><p>I forgot about the Chancellor's warning. </p><p>I forgot about the spy still lose and searching for her. </p><p>I forgot about the laws against us being together. </p><p>In that moment the only thing that mattered to me was seeing her once more. To see with my own eyes that she was happy and healthy. I ran up the stairs towards the lifts, slamming my fist into the buttons as I desperately recounted the track back to her home in my mind. Fifteen floors later I was hanging a sharp left, followed immediately by a right.</p><p>A wreath hung on the door to her apartments, the door shut tight, in sharp contrast to the doors surround hers. I did not think about it as I knocked, suddenly realizing I was completely empty handed, I shrugged to myself, knowing she would understand.</p><p>I knocked again, surprised that she was not answering. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling as though every passing second was a lifetime.</p><p>"Rex," General Skywalker's voice called out. I turned from the door, noticing the General was standing in the door directly across the way. In the background Senator Amidala was greeting guests.</p><p>"Sir," I greeted. The General smiled tightly at me. </p><p>"I believe the Senator of Batuu is out today," the general smiled. "Padme is going to be seeing her later if you want to pass along a message."</p><p>"That won't be necessary, sir," I felt my hear drop as I stepped away from her closed door. "I only wished to wish her a happy and healthy Life Day." The General nodded, his eyes shining brightly, which was odd. The man was never happy. </p><p>"Have a good day, Rex," Skywalker smiled. "Have some fun with the boys."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! Surprise, I felt that Senator needed something to bridge the gap between saying goodbye and meeting again in Caring for the Captain, so I present to you the Saving the Senator Epilogue Holiday Edition. I hope you all enjoy this little chapter and I wish you all the happiest of holidays</p><p>I am also going to shamelessly self advertise here, if you enjoy this work please check out my page, I have four ongoing works with similar premises (ie. you fall for one of the clones) The Civvie follows a relationship with Commander Wolffe, Shots in the Dark is a Reader x Jesse work, and my newest assiteion is Near Miss a Cody x Reader fic. I will say that if you would like to see more of the Senator she is in all of these works (to a lesser degree) as well!</p><p>Of course there is also the sequel to this work Caring for the Captain which I believe many of you will enjoy </p><p>Thank you and please do not hesitate to let me know your thoughts :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>